Desperate Rivals
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: Light was finally about to get his wish and have L die. But then came lie detectors, mind games, an extra psycho New Kira appears, and wierd love/hate relationships. Warning: LXLight.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Death note. It's so sad. This is my first try on fan fiction and I just randomly decided to do this. Usually I wrote my own original stories, but I just love Death note so much! So here. P.S. don't be too mean to me. Please review.

Chapter one: Disrupted Plan

_Soon, L will die._ Light thought smugly to himself. _All I have to do is give the order to Rem and it will all be over. _

Light and the miniature investigation team stood behind L, who typed away on one of the office computers. L sat in his awkward way with only his feet touching the chair's base and his back crouched over. The Death god, Rem hovered above the dark-haired eccentric detective.

L picked up the investigation team's Death Note with two fingers, "Rem, can someone write fake rules in the Death Note?"

Rem answered vaguely, "All humans must abide by the Death Note's rules."

Light tried to hide his smile. _It's not going to work, Ryuzaki. Rem will never leak out any information. _

"I see," L placed the Death Note down again, "Light-kun, Why are you still here? The chain is off now and you can go where ever you like."

Light tried to sound indignant, "Do want me to leave?"

"No, quite the opposite actually," L swung around in his office chair, "But your behavior has just been odd lately."

Mr. Yagami defended his son, "Don't tell me that you still think that Light could be Kira. The rules in the Death Note prove he's innocent." The other members of the investigation team nodded in agreement.

"Technically, only one rule proves Light-kun's innocence," Ryuzaki referred to the 13 day rule. (The fake rule that states if the Death Note user stops writing names in the Death Note for over 13 days, the Death Note user will die.)

Light folded his arms, "And that's the rule which you think is fake, correct?"

L smiled at him, "That deduction would be correct, Light-kun."

_Damn him. The sooner he dies the better. Maybe I should act insulted and leave. Then I can tell Misa to give the order to Rem for me. _Light angrily turned around and started walking toward the exit.

Light heard L ask suddenly, "Am I your friend, Light-kun?"

_I want you to die so badly_. Light turned to face the detective, "Of course, you are. You're the only person I know that I can talk to on a mentally same level." _The things I have to go through to create a perfect moral kingdom. _

"That's good," L stood up from his chair, "Then can I ask for a favor from you as a friend?"

_What the hell is he up to?_ "Sure, Ryuzaki. What do you want?"

"Can I give you a lie detector test?"

Light froze, "What?"

Mr. Yagami objected, "My son is not Kira!"

L explained, "Mr. Yagami, if your assumption is true then a lie detector test should prove Light's innocence. With all due respect, you should want Light to take this test."

Matsuda commented happily, "Oh, Ryuzaki has a point. Since Light has nothing to hide, the test should be easy for him to pass."

"True," Mr. Yagami glanced at his son, "Light, do you want to take the test?"

All eyes fixed upon Light, especially the pitch black ones of the curious detective. Light shuddered inwardly, _Damn it._ Then Light calmly requested, "Ryuzaki, can I ask why you haven't given me a lie detector test before?"

"Because they aren't always reliable and some criminals can fake their way through. I'm just interested to see how you would handle the situation."

_I don't have much of a choice. I just have to figure out a way to pass._ "Okay, Ryuzaki. I already know that I'm not Kira but if this will bring you peace of mind, I'll take the lie detector test."

"Thank you," L sat back down in his weird way, "I'll give you the test myself tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be heading home now," Light strolled to the door and wrapped his hand around the handle, about to leave the room.

"Oh, and Light-kun," L suddenly stated from the other side of the room, "If I died before you took the test, it would seem very suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki. It would," an extremely irritated Kira left the room.

End of chapter one

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Death Note or its awesome characters. So far no reviews. Sob. Oh, well. One person put me on some kind of fav list. Sweet. Back to the story!!!

Chapter 2: Lies and a Truth

Light had been living with L for quite awhile. Because of being a main suspect for the Kira case, Light had to drop out of college and never get his own apartment. So Light had no other option but to return to his parents' house. His oblivious mother and sister seemed thrilled to have him back. Light forced polite conversation with them then headed upstairs to his room.

Once Light opened the door to his bedroom, Misa leapt out and landed on top of him, "Light! Misa is so happy to see you!"

Light glared at the stupid model, sitting on his chest, "Misa, why were you in my room?"

"Oh, Misa always breaks into your room. I look through your books, smell your clothes, sleep on your bed-"

"That's nice, Misa. Now get off of me. We need to talk."

"Okay," Misa bounced up, "Is it about our upcoming date?"

"No," Light grabbed her hand and led her into the room. Next, Light shut the door while Misa sat on his bed and smoothed out her black gothic dress. _Hmph_, _Models_. Light just sat down at his desk, across from her.

Light began, "L is giving me a lie detector test tomorrow."

Misa gasped, "Oh, that's horrible. Lying is all that you do."

"How observant," Light struggled to keep his anger in, "Anyway, I need your help if I'm going to pass the test."

"Sure, Misa will do anything for you," she excitedly jumped at the chance to assist him.

"I need to lose my memories temporarily," Light explained, "That way, in my mind, I really will be telling the truth. I have a piece of paper from a Death Note that I keep on me at all times. Once I no longer carry the piece of paper, all of my memories of being Kira will disappear."

"Just like before?"

"Yes, but for a much shorter period of time. I'll give you the piece of paper and right after the lie detector test, I want you hand it back to me, understand?"

Misa nodded happily, "Misa won't let you down."

Light opened up the secret compartment in his watch then pulled out the piece of Death Note paper, "You better not."

L could notice change in Light as soon as he entered the work room. Light's brown eyes had a youthful glow which they did not normally possess. Also the expression on Light's face seemed much softer. _I'm aware that Light-kun is only nineteen but this isn't like him at all. He looks the way he did when we were chained together…_

Light strolled up to L, "I'm ready for the lie detector test."

"Of course, you are," L gazed at the teenager skeptically, "Right this way." L led Light to another room, away from the investigation team.

In the separate room, there were no security cameras and all the walls had a layer of metal protection. L took his seat in front of a computer by the lie detector machine, "Have a seat, Light-kun."

Light reluctantly sat in a wooden chair across from L. Then L ordered, "Put your hand on the table." Light once again followed instruction and L began hooking Light up to the machine.

"Ryusaki, isn't this kind of redundant? When will you be satisfied that I'm not Kira?"

"When I capture Kira, whether it's you or someone else," L finished getting all the wires in place, "There. Now let's begin."

Light leaned back against the chair, prepared for questioning.

L started off rather simply, "Is your name Light Yagami?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any intention of lying to me?"

"No."

"Are you the Death Note owner known as Kira?"

"No."

_Interesting_. L watched the steady readings on the computer screen, "Have you ever committed murder?"

"No."

_Still steady readings. _"Hmm. Have you ever fantasized about committing murder?"

"…Yes."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now, have you committed any other serious crimes?"

"No."

"Do you admire Kira?"

"No."

_Unbelievable. How is he pulling this off?_ L rested his chin on his thumb, "Do you admit that you understand Kira?"

Light remained silent for awhile but responded, "Yes."

"If you were me, would you suspect Light Yagami of being Kira?"

Another strained pause, "Yes."

_According to the lie detector, everything that's he's said so far is true._ "Is Misa the second Kira?"

"No."

"Are you using her?"

Light flashed him a confused look, "No."

"I see. Do you love her?"

"Ryusaki, why are you-"

"Please answer, Light-kun."

"…No," Light stated while gazing down.

_Still truthful readings_. L pried, "Do you admire Misa?"

"No."

"Do you at least like her as a friend?"

"No."

_How odd. Then why does Light put up with her? _"Are you attracted to Misa?"

"Ryuzaki, how is this relevant?"

"It's not that difficult of a question. Are you attracted to Misa?"

Light stayed quiet for awhile, "…Yes."

L eyes popped open. _The first unsteady reading. His heart rate shot up._ L stared at the computer screen in wonder, "Light, are you gay?"

"What?!" Light stood up, "That has nothing to do with the Kira case. Ryuzaki, if you're main objective is just to mess with me, you can forget about this pointless test!"

"Why are you so defensive?"

Light shouted as he disconnected himself from the machine, "Because you're wasting time! Kira is still out there and we have to stop him!"

"We?"

"What now?"

"Nothing," L remarked rudely, "I just find it amusing how you automatically partner yourself with me."

Light's face turned red, "I hate you!"

L picked up some wires, "Can I strap you back to the machine when you say that?"

"Bastard," Light swung his fist at L. L pushed off the desk so his chair would roll out of the way.

L jumped up from his chair while Light furiously exited the questioning room. _That went well,_ L glanced over the lie detector reports which had only one false statement found.

End of chapter 2.

I love reviews. Friendly ones.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Death note. Have fun reading. P.S. Thanks Corrupted Sanctuary.

Chapter 3: Evidence

After Light barged out of the questioning room, the investigation team all turned around to stare at him. Light's father and the others sat at a table while Matsuda stood off to the side, carrying a drink.

Matsuda nervously grinned, "How did it go?"

"I passed," Light stated what he already knew. _Of course, I passed. I'm not Kira. _

Light's father let out a sigh of relief while the others continued to work. Light walked over to join the investigation team when suddenly a loud banging noise came from outside the office.

Then they heard a security guard exclaim, "This room is off limits!"

"But Misa has to see her Light!" Misa's high-pitched voice echoed throughout the building.

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_ The irritated Light quickly opened the door for the ditzy girl.

"Light!" Misa tried jump toward him but the security guard held her back.

"It's okay. We know her," Light explained to the guard.

The security guard thankfully released her. Then she leapt onto Light while squealing.

Light attempted to pry her off, "Misa, why are you here?"

Misa let go off of him and stuck her hand in her purse, searching for something. She smiled as if she found it. But when Misa looked up behind Light, she immediately snapped her purse shut. Misa claimed, "You promised to take me out for lunch."

_No, I didn't._ Light turned around and spotted L standing behind him. _Is she trying to hide something from L?_ "Yeah. Sorry, Misa. I've been busy lately."

Misa excitedly grabbed onto Light's arm, "Ryusaki, Misa will be taking Light away for awhile."

Ryusaki nodded, "Alright. I'm sure he'll be returning soon." L sat down awkwardly in front of a computer.

Light immediately caught Ryusaki's hidden statement and looked away.

Next, ignorant Misa cheerfully dragged Light out into the hallway. She led Light into an elevator, which they used to descend down to the first floor. During this time, Light reflected on the _incident _with the lie detector machine. _Why do I put up with Misa? There really isn't any reason for it. _

Once they exited the building, Light stood still beside a street light, "Misa, we need to talk."

"Misa knows. One second," Misa rummaged through her black lacey purse.

"It's important," Light sighed, "Misa, I'm aware that we've been through a lot together but I-"

"Here," Misa took out a piece of paper and placed it in Light's hand.

Memories, images, countless lies, and deaths flashed within Light's mind in less than a second. Light clasped the small piece of Death Note paper while realizing his plan was a success.

"What were you about to say to Misa?" the blonde second Kira asked.

Light effortlessly lied, "That I was looking forward to our lunch date."

"Yay!" Misa threw her hands up in the air as if she scored a point in some kind of sport.

Light faked a smile. _That was close. I almost broke up with her. Unfortunately, having a second Kira is just too valuable of an asset. If it wasn't for her, Rem would never follow my orders. _

Back inside the large office, the investigation team sat at a table, reviewing records while L worked at a computer. L skimmed through some video footage then clicked down on the mouse, pausing an image. _Interesting, _L smirked. _So that's how he did it. _

The door to the room opened and Light entered. L quickly examined the teenage genius, noticing that the youthful glow had disappeared from Light's eyes. _Just as I thought. _

Matsuda waved, "Hey, Light-kun. Hanging around Misa must be so much fun, I'm jealous."

Light friendly nodded while keeping an eye on L.

L quickly typed away then announced, "Can everyone please turn their attention to the main screen?"

Light and the investigation team gazed up at the large flat screen television, which covered almost an entire wall. L clicked on the mouse, beginning the video footage.

An image of Light in a cell appeared on the flat screen. It was back from the time after Misa was arrested and Light allowed himself to be confined. The eighteen-year-old Light on the screen miserably sat on the floor with his head down.

"Now listen," L clicked on the volume button.

The confined Light on the screen slightly lifted his head and declared, "I discard it."

L paused the image once again, "Light-kun, can you explain to me why you said that?"

Light folded his arms, "I had been confined for days. Don't expect what I said to make sense."

"Hmm. Well, I have a theory why you said that," L proclaimed, "You were discarding your Death Note."

Mr. Yagami banged his fist on the table, "What?!"

Light gazed at L emotionlessly, "Ryuzaki, why would you make such a wild accusation without proof?"

L stood up, "Because I saw the change in you, Light-kun. After you discarded the Death Note on this video, I noticed a drastic change in your behavior. And you remained like that until we caught the fake Kira together and obtained his death note. Then you returned to your old-self but discarded it again shortly in order to pass the lie detector test."

Light remained silent but L could see the hatred in his eyes. L continued, "I purposely gave you time to prepare for lie detector because I wanted to see if you could switch your mindset by free will. My guess is that you had help from Misa, that's why you put up with her."

Matsuda looked confused, "Why would Light-kun need a reason like that to hang around Misa?"

L spotted the worried expression on Light's face. _I have no right to humiliate him._ L covered for him, "Light and Misa just aren't compatible with their contrasting qualities. They have nothing in common."

Light looked slightly relieved but then L added, "I believe when Light discards a Death Note, he loses his consciousness of being Kira."

The investigation team sat at the table in complete silence, Mr. Yagami even seemed to be sulking.

Light let out a nervous laugh, "That's very imaginative, Ryusaki. But I still passed the lie detector and you have no hard evidence against me."

L stood in front of Light, "That's true for now."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Have Fun.

Chapter 4: Plan Aborted

The day after the lie detector test, there was a higher level of tension in the workroom. Light and Ryusaki sat next to each other at office computers, without saying a word to one another. Light only pretended to be doing his work while Ryusaki fervently typed away. _What is L up to now? _Light stopped working all together and watched the busy detective.

Then the phone on the desk rang and L quickly snatched it, "Yes. Are the preparations ready? Thank you." L placed the phone down.

Light's father who stood by the investigation team looked worried, "Ryusaki, what's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked," L swung his office chair around to face them, "I'm going to have an experiment to prove whether or not the 13 day rule in the Death Note is false."

Matsuda panicked, "But to do that you have to write someone's name in the Death Note."

L nodded, "I'm aware of that. There is a criminal on death row who agreed to write his own name in the Death Note. He will write in the Death Note that he will die in fifteen days of a heart attack. Once thirteen days pass and he is still alive, we will know that the 13 day rule is false."

_Damn him._ Light objected, "I don't know if it's ethically right for us to do that. You're using a man life to test your theories."

Mr. Yagami declared, "I agree with Light. We shouldn't stoop to Kira's level." The other policemen followed Yagami's lead and voiced their disapproval of Ryusaki's plan.

L seemed slightly disappointed then he turned to Light, "I expected you to manipulate them like that."

Light gave an appearance of being surprised then Ryusaki requested, "Stop acting. You and I both know the implication that really frightens you about this experiment."

Matsuda looked back and forth as if he were lost.

Ryusaki simply explained, "If the 13 day rule is proven false, Light will become a major suspect once again. Light's long period of confinement will mean nothing."

Light stood up, "Why do you want me to Kira so badly?"

"I don't want you to be Kira. But at the same time I can't ignore the fact that you are," L continued typing, "If you all don't approve of my tactics, feel free to leave."

The investigation team remained silent until Light stated, "I need a break. I'll be back in a little while."

Light headed toward the exit. _It's time to give Rem the order. I can't afford to waste any more time. _

Ryusaki suddenly called out, "Light."

Light reluctantly turned around, "What is it, Ryusaki?"

L solemnly stated while facing the computer screen, "Good bye."

"Bye," Light left the room. He strolled down the hallway and took the elevator up to the video camera-free roof. _It's as if L knows he's about to die. Yet he let me go. He probably knows that he couldn't stop me. _

Light stepped onto the roof and found the Death god, Rem waiting for him.

Rem asked, "Is it time to kill the human known as L?"

"Yes. I want it done today," Light emotionlessly confirmed the order.

Once Light finished his conversation with the Death god, he took the elevator down and calmly walked toward the workroom.

Unexpectedly, Matsuda hurried into the hallway, "Light, come quick! We're receiving a message from Kira!"

_What?!_ Light dashed into the workroom and sure enough KIRA was spelt up on the large television screen. _This can't be Misa. Has another Death Note come into human hands?!_

L must have noticed the shocked expression on Light's face, "So I'm guessing that this is a new Kira." Ryusaki sat in front of a computer, "Well, let's play it."

Light and the others all stood in front of the screen, nervously awaiting the message to begin.

A deep, inhuman voice started to speak in English, "**This is Kira. Or should I say the brand new Kira. My message is intended for the people of Japan. I have recently obtained my notebook." **

_What the hell is he doing?!_Light's mind raced as the voice continued in English. Everyone else looked confused while L and Light understood the English message.

"**I am going to continue the First Kira's work by perfecting his judgment. People of Japan turn on your televisions to the world news to view my accomplishments." **

Ryusaki quickly ordered, "Someone turn on another TV."

Mr. Yagami turned on a separate television. On the news channel, a reporter franticly proclaimed, "A nuclear bomb has hit Russia! It's said that an American authorized this attack before he mysteriously died of a heart attack. Some suspect Kira is responsible."

Video footage of the nuclear bomb played and a huge mushroom cloud appeared on the television screen.

"**I never liked Russia very much," **the deep voice explained.

_This is insane._ Light watched the TV in horror. The reporter exclaimed, "The death toll is estimated to be in the millions."

"**This is the true potential of Kira's power. I can wipe out whole countries that refuse to bend to my will. I know that the First Kira was found in Japan and I'm offering him a partnership with me. First Kira, come out of hiding and join me. Together, we can completely reshape the world into something beautiful." **

Light backed away from the screen. _This guy is completely insane. Wipe out whole countries? No, Kira was never meant to do something like that. I wanted to rid the world of criminals. I wanted to create a world where people could feel safe. But this… This is just insane. _

"**I'll be waiting for you, First Kira. Meanwhile I'll continue my work on a smaller scale. I look forward to meeting my predecessor," **the large screen went blank.

Mr. Yagami demanded a translation, "What did he say?! What's going on?!"

L turned to Light, "I want to hear your take on it, Light-kun."

Light clenched his hand into a fist, "Another Kira has appeared and he's completely different from the first or second Kira. This new Kira is willing to destroy whole countries and he's trying to recruit the First Kira to join him."

Matsuda sat down at the table in a fetal position while the other policemen tried to come to terms with this new horrific information.

L on the other hand stayed amazingly calm, "Light-kun, you say this New Kira is completely different from the first one?"

"Yes, there is no comparison. The First Kira only judged criminals and he would never launch a nuclear bomb at entire country."

"Interesting," Ryusaki harshly replied, "I actually think that the two Kiras have a lot in common."

A strange emptiness filled Light's chest. _How could he say that? _ Light felt…insulted, beyond insulted. _L puts me in the same category as that crazed mass murderer. I'm NOTHING like that bastard! NOTHING._ Light forced a steady response, "What makes you say that, Ryusaki?"

L seemed to have picked up on Light's turmoil, "This New Kira has the same falsely inflated pride and self-righteousness that the First Kira has. They both believe that they actually have the right to chose who gets to live and gets to die. The First Kira is just as delusional and perverse as this New Kira if you ask me."

_Oh, how I want you to die. I hope you have the most painfully long heart attack in all Death Note history._ Light insisted, "I still see a difference in their moral judgment."

Ryusaki asked, "So you believe that the First Kira won't join this New Kira?"

"That's right," Light nodded.

"And according to you, this New Kira is more dangerous than the first one?"

"Of course he is," Light pointed to the news channel, which still played the nuclear bomb footage.

"Alright then," L stood up, "Light-kun, do you want to help me capture this New Kira?"

"Yes," Light immediately answered. _This New Kira is out of control. I have to put an end to him. He's disgracing Kira's name! _

"I already have valuable information on the New Kira," L walked toward Light, "But in order for me to tell you, you must be monitored again."

Light snapped, "This is no time to be suspicious of me! Don't you want my help?!"

"Of course I do. But this is necessary if we're going to work together."

"Why?"

"So I won't die," L bluntly declared, "I still believe that you are Kira and because of the 13 day experiment, Kira wants me dead as soon as possible. But at the same time, this New Kira must seem extremely threatening to you. The New Kira may even seem more threatening than me. So if I were you or if I were Kira, I would refrain from killing L because of the resources and information L has that could help me capture the greater threat."

Light sighed, "So you won't tell me anything until I'm being monitored so supposedly Kira will be forced to delay killing you."

"That would be correct," L stared at him with his wide, pitch black eyes.

_Dammit!_ _I HAVE to capture the New Kira. But without L… I don't even know where to start searching. I hate this._ Light folded his arms, "Fine, Ryusaki. Can I start being monitored tomorrow?"

L tilted his head to the side but permitted it, "Yes, if you would prefer."

"Thank you," Light rushed out of the workroom. _I have to stop Rem!!! _

End of Chapter 4

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5: New Kira or L

_Damn that New Kira! I should be sitting back right now, joyfully watching L die! But HE fucked it all up. _Light dashed through the hallways, frantically searching for Rem. Then Light turned a corner and spotted the Death God, holding an opened Death Note.

Aware of video cameras, Light acted appalled, "Rem! What are you doing?!"

Rem stopped writing and gazed at Light, dumbfounded.

Light hurried over and snatched the Death Note away from Rem, who was still in shock. Next, Light quickly read what Rem had written then sighed from relief.

In the hallway, a speaker turned on and L's voice called out, "What did Rem write?"

Light held the opened notebook up to a security camera, "Just a first name; Alfred."

"I see… So Rem was going to kill Watari first," L's voice sounded a little shaky, "Light, stay where you are and I'll send someone to walk with you back to the workroom."

_So the monitoring begins. _Light held the notebook back down and waited, while Rem disappeared.

As soon as Light entered the workroom, the investigation team praised him. Matsuda jumped for joy while Mr. Yagami seemed to be filled with parental pride, "Good work, Light."

Even though Light had a group of people patting him on the back and applauding him, Light still noticed an extremely quiet L at a computer screen.

Light walked over to L, "Ryusaki, is something wrong?"

L's hand twitched above the keyboard then he turned to glare at Light, "Yes, Light-kun. I would say that something is terribly wrong."

Matsuda foolishly declared, "What for? Light stopped Rem from killing Watari and probably you too, right? Isn't that good?"

"Under different circumstances maybe," L's black eyes never left Light's face, "Light-kun, why did Rem listen to you?"

Mr. Yagami voiced his outrage as well, "Ryusaki, my son just saved Watari and your life! Why can't you act the least bit grateful?!"

L turned off the computer screen and replied without feeling, "You're right, Mr. Yagami. I should thank your son properly. Light, can you come and talk with me privately for a moment?"

Light was slightly unnerved by this expressionless response but nodded, "Okay, Ryusaki."

L stood up and led Light toward another room. It was the same room where Light had been given the lie detector test. And most importantly, it was the room with no security cameras. L strolled into the room and waited for Light to follow.

_This can't be good_. Light stood in front of the opened door, reluctant to enter.

L asked, "Are you afraid of something, Light-kun?"

"No," Light immediately entered the room to prove him wrong.

L shut the door, isolating them from the investigation team. With his back facing Light, L announced, "I'm furious with you, Light-kun."

Light stepped back, surprised by L's seriousness, "What are you talking about? I stopped Rem from killing you."

"No, you just cancelled your order to have Rem kill me."

Light pretended to be insulted, "Ryusaki, you have to stop this incessant suspicion! I'm not Kira!"

"Yes, you are!" L suddenly grabbed onto Light and banged him against the wall. "I KNOW you are!"

Light didn't even try to push L off; he was so shocked. _I've never seen L this angry, ever._

L tightened his grip on Light's wrist as he pressed Light harder into the wall, "Watari almost died today because of you."

_Is that why he's so angry? Of course, he had been working with Watari for awhile but damn._ Light tried to shove L off but the crazed detective would not let go.

L continued while keeping Light pinned to the wall, "I have to admit that I find it slightly disappointing that you're too cowardly to write my name in the Death Note yourself."

_Oh, trust me I want to._ Light avoided L's critical eyes.

L grabbed Light's chin and tilted it up, forcing him to make eye contact, "Look at me, Boy."

_Boy?! Okay, now he's just degrading me,_ Light shouted, "Get the hell off of me, L!"

Surprisingly, L released him. Light leaned against the wall, catching up with his racing heart rate.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Mr. Yagami asked from outside, "Is everything alright in there? And why is the door locked?"

L's voice changed back to normal, "Oh, it's locked. How strange," L opened the door. "Everything is fine Mr. Yagami."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Yagami seemed skeptical.

"Oh, yes. We just about finished our discussion," L glanced at the disheveled Light, "You're not to leave this building and I will give you all the information I have on the New Kira tomorrow."

L exited the room while Mr. Yagami walked with him. Light skidded down to the floor and began to rethink his decision of who was more threatening; New Kira or L.

End of Chapter 5

Yay.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Off to America

Light was sleeping peacefully in a bed when suddenly he felt someone poking at him. _What the hell?_ Light slowly opened his eyes to see Ryusaki an inch away from his face.

"Ah!" Light jumped to the side, startled.

L announced, "Get up. We're leaving today."

"What?" Light stood up, "Where?"

L just ignored him and tossed Light some clothes, "Get dressed. We have to arrive at the airport soon."

_Airport?_ "Do I need to pack anything?"

"Don't bother. If you need anything, I'll simply buy it for you," L pointed at the bathroom.

Light went ahead into the bathroom. _Where the hell is he taking me?_ Light pulled on the black shirt and pants, which L had picked out for him. _Does L already know where the New Kira could be?_ Light hurried back into the bedroom, where an impatient Ryusaki rushed him out the door.

They passed the entrance to the workroom and took the elevator down to the first floor. Light followed L out of the building to a black car with tinted windows. L and Light both sat in the passenger seats then the chauffer stomped on the gas pedal.

"Ryusaki, what's going on?" Light turned to the detective who still sat awkwardly even in the car.

L took out a laptop and began to explain, "When the New Kira had that nuclear bomb launched, many American secret servicemen died of heart attacks. The New Kira must have given the order to launch the nuclear bomb to several Americans and then waited for one of them to carry out the order. Of course all of these Americans' names were kept top secret and are not listed anywhere."

L turned on the laptop, "Therefore, I believe that the New Kira only needs a face to kill."

_New Kira has the eyes?!_ Light struggled to keep a calm composure.

L continued, "Also the he message sent was traced back to Washington D.C., which explains why the message and the bombing were perfectly synchronized."

"So the New Kira is in America?"

"For all we know, he could have left by now. But since his message was easily traceable, I believe that he wants to be found...by the First Kira anyway," L suggestively glanced at Light, "As much as it kills me, I may be doing the New Kira a favor."

"I'm not Kira," Light repeated his over-used lie.

L rolled his eyes and handed Light the laptop, "Sure, you aren't. Now, I want you to go over this video footage of all the secret servicemen's last days and try to find someone who came in contact with all of them."

Light nodded and began working on the L's laptop.

After reaching the airport, Light and L boarded a plane to find the rest of the investigation team in first class seats. There were two seats per row so, of course, Light was assigned to sit next to L.

L with his odd politeness asked, "You've never been out of Japan before, have you? Do you want the window seat?"

"Yeah, thanks," Light sat down and continued working on the laptop.

Ryusaki sat beside Light in that strange way with only his feet touching the base of the chair.

Light paused an image while smirking, "I think I found him."

L leaned over Light's shoulder and gazed at the laptop screen.

Light had paused an image of a man in a cloak, walking in front of the White House by a secret serviceman. "That man with the hood over his head was in almost all of the footage. He came in contact with at least most of the secret servicemen before they died."

L nodded, "Can you play the footage?"

Light clicked on the mouse, causing the footage to play. On the screen, the white adult male suddenly turned around and began to walk away. Light's hand flinched over the mouse in shock. On the back of the man's hooded cloak, there was a picture of a burning Russian flag.

"He's definitely the one," L concluded.

Light watched the man walk away in the screen. _He really did want to be found. Is he just ambitious or completely insane? _

A stewardess strolled down the isle, "We're about to take off. Everyone please turn off all electronic devices."

Light closed the file and turned the laptop off. _Even though I managed to spot the New Kira, all that we know now is that he's an adult white male which isn't exactly rare in the United States. _

The stewardess confronted Ryusaki, "Excuse me sir, the plane is about to take off and you need to take proper safety precautions."

L tilted his head to side, "My seatbelt's on."

"The way you're sitting is dangerous," the stewardess bluntly stated.

L seemed to ponder her statement for awhile, "Hmm. Thanks for you concern but I much rather sit this way."

The stewardess looked annoyed, "Sir, I need you to sit correctly."

"There's a correct way to sit?" L asked.

Light pulled him down, "Just do what she says."

L sat down normally with a sour expression on his face while the stewardess hurried away. Light leaned back against his chair then noticed something he had never realized before. Since L was usually couched over or sitting awkwardly, Light could never really compare their heights. But L was a good half inch taller than he was.

The strange dark-haired detective was still pouting while the airplane took off. After about twenty minutes or so, the stewardess began to hand out drinks.

She came down the isle with her cart, "And what would you two like?"

"Water," Light asked for the most healthy possibility.

She handed Light a water then turned to Ryusaki, "And you, sir?"

"Do you serve milkshakes?"

She gave him a confused look, "Uh, no."

"Ice cream?"

"Sir, all I have is water and soda," the stewardess sounded frustrated.

"Fine I'll have a soda." Once she handed him the soda, L requested, "Do you have sugar packets?"

"Well, yeah," She gave L one measly sugar packet.

"Can I have the container of sugar packets?"

"You want _all_ of them?"

Ryusaki nodded and the lady reluctantly offered the container. Ryusaki snatched it from her hands, "Thank you."

L pulled out small table from the chair in front of him, and placed his soda on it. Light watched in horror as sugar packet after sugar packet was poured into the increasingly contaminated soda. Soon, the L's drink looked more like pile of brown sand than a soda.

Light watched in disgust, "Ryusaki, what will you do once you get diabetes?"

"I will most likely die, Light-kun," L happily drank the sugary mixture.

_Gross_. Light sipped from his glass of water. _L may give himself a heart attack before any Death Note can. _

After awhile, Light zoned out and stared out the window. Then he reached down to grasp his glass. Light thoughtlessly drank the liquid in the plastic cup.

Suddenly, Light started choking. _This isn't water! _He glanced down to see L's glass of sugary poison. "Ryusaki, you bastard," Light coughed horribly.

L watched in amazement, "I can't believe you actually drank it."

Light placed his hands around his own neck, "I…can't…breathe."

Ryusaki laughed until Light bent over, coughing uncontrollably.

"Come on," L unfastened Light's seatbelt and led him into the bathroom.

Matsuda had just left the bathroom then out of nowhere, Light and Ryusaki both rushed into the small bathroom. _What the hell? _Matsuda stood out the door for awhile in confusion. _That was weird. _

Right as Matsuda was about to leave, he heard Light coughing from inside the bathroom, "That was dirty, Ryusaki! We were in public for crying out loud!"

_Huh?_ Matsuda stayed to listen from outside the door.

Light continued to complain, "Great, now I can't get that awful taste out of my mouth."

Ryusaki's voice replied, "I'm not responsible for what you put in your mouth."

"Oh, yeah right. You min as well have stuffed the nasty thing down my throat, with the way you just laid it before me," Light raved.

Matsuda gasped. _OH…MY…GOD. Don't tell me that they're… _

L sighed, "It's an acquired taste, I suppose."

"Well, of course, you like it. It's all you ever put in your mouth."

"Maybe in time, you'll come to enjoy it as much as I do," L declared.

Matsuda stood completely still in shock. _They are so incredibly gay._

Then Mr. Yagami tapped his shoulder, "Matsuda?"

"Ah," Matsuda jumped because he was so nervous.

Mr. Yagami asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Everything is fine, normal and straight in the world," Matsuda proclaimed crazily.

Mr. Yagami just nodded, "…Okay." Light's father headed back to his seat.

Next, Light and Ryusaki exited the bathroom and found Matsuda freaking out.

Ryusaki requested, "How long were you here, Matsuda?"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear," Matsuda cried out franticly.

"What?" Light folded his arms.

"You should tell your father when you're ready, Light-kun. It's really none of my business. I promise I'll keep your secret!"

Light seemed worried, "My secret?"

Matsuda rushed back to his seat while Light and Ryusaki still stood in front of the bathroom. Light turned to Ryusaki as if looking for an explanation. L just smirked, trying to keep in his laughter.

End of chapter 6

Hehe


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Death Note. I really appreciate the reviews. Yay.

Chapter 7: Maybe

After the painfully awkward flight, Light, L, and the small investigation team checked into a hotel for the night. Everyone received their own rooms, except Light who was to be monitored by L.

Light sat down on his bed which was beside L's, "Ryusaki, I never had a chance to tell Misa what's going on. I need to call her."

Ryusaki placed the laptop on a desk, "You _need_ to call her? Don't you want to?"

"Of course, I want to. She has no idea where I am right now."

Unimpressed, Ryusaki sat down strangely on his bed, "Fine. But it has to be on speaker phone so I can hear every word said." L handed Light a cell phone.

Light dialed her number then on speaker phone Misa's voice blared, "Hello! This is Misa-Misa!"

_Her voice is so annoying._ Light reluctantly stated, "Misa, this is Light."

"Oh! Light! Misa has been trying to call you! Misa broke into your house and looked through your things! Where are you?! Misa-Misa misses you! My beloved Light-" Misa rattled on and on.

Light shuddered inwardly while Ryusaki seemed amused. Light announced, "Misa, I'm in America with Ryusaki right now and we're-"

"What?! You're off having fun with the pervert detective without Misa?!" She screeched over the phone.

L looked confused, "I'm a pervert?"

Misa yelped, "Ryusaki, is that you?! What are you doing listening to a lovers' conversation?! You pervert!"

Light interrupted Misa's ranting, "Misa, I'm with Ryusaki because we're trying to catch the New Kira."

Misa stayed silent for awhile, "Oh. What does Misa's beloved think about New Kira?"

Light replied, "He's a sick bastard and nothing like the First or Second Kira."

"Okay, Misa agrees! Uh-Oh. Misa has a photo shoot in a few minutes."

Light sighed from relief, "Alright. Bye, Misa."

"Bye, Bye! Misa-Misa loves-" Light turned off the cell phone before she could finish.

Ryusaki took back his cell phone while smirking, "That wasn't very romantic of you, Light-kun."

"No one asked you, pervert detective," Light laid down on his bed and crossed his arms.

Ryusaki mumbled something about not being a pervert as he ventured over to the snack bar. Then they both heard some noise coming from outside the door.

Ryusaki left the snack bar and opened the door. Matsuda was kneeling on the floor with a cup to his ear, obviously eavesdropping.

L calmly asked, "Matsuda, is there something bothering you?"

"No, I was just-" Matsuda hid the cup behind his back.

L simply folded his arms and waited.

Matsuda stood up and declared, "I don't think you and Light-kun should share a room." The young policeman nervously wringed his hands, "I know that it's none of my business and I swear I won't tell. But everyone else's rooms are right next to yours and...well…"

"Wait," Light walked over to Matsuda, "What do you think Ryusaki and I are doing?"

L sighed, "Matsuda, you better come in. This may take awhile." L sat down in a chair, ready to observe.

Matsuda closed the door, "Light-kun, I know your secret."

Light was getting agitated, "What secret?"

"One second," L stopped them. L opened the microwave and retrieved some popcorn then sat back down, "Okay, continue."

_Is this entertainment for him or something?!_ Light angrily glared at L.

Matsuda unexpectedly explained, "Light, I know about your "special" relationship with Ryusaki."

Light almost swallowed his own tongue, "W-What?!"

Matsuda franticly exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I overheard you two in the bathroom, after you..well..put something of Ryusaki's in your mouth and I swear I won't tell!"

"Wait, you think I put…Ah!" Light covered his mouth in disgust. "No! That didn't happen!"

Matsuda placed his hand on Light's shoulder, "It's okay. You don't have to live in denial anymore."

Light insisted, "No, I'm telling you that didn't happen! You misunderstood what we were saying."

"It's okay," Matsuda sympathetically patted his shoulder, "I won't judge you."

"How dense are you?!" Light furiously shouted, "For the last fucking time-"

The door to the room opened as Light crazily yelled, "I'M NOT GAY!"

Mr. Yagami stood in front of the opened door with a shocked look on his face. Light felt his heart skip a beat. The room went dead silent, except for the sound of Ryusaki munching away on popcorn.

Light's father still looked stunned, "Do I even want to know?"

Matsuda and Light both remained quiet. But Ryusaki bluntly informed him, "Matsuda thinks Light-kun and I are having a homosexual relationship."

Light could feel his eye twitching. _L, I can't believe you just said that._

L continued to explain, "But these accusations are false. Mr. Yagami, I never had sexual relations with your son." Ryusaki chewed on some more popcorn, nonchalantly.

"Okay," Mr. Yagami slowly nodded, "Well, that's good to know. Come on, Matsuda."

"Y-Yes sir," Matsuda followed Light's father out of the hotel room, leaving Light and Ryusaki alone.

Light snatched a pillow off his bed and hurled it at Ryusaki, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ryusaki deflected the pillow with his bowl of popcorn, "What? I told him the accusations were false."

"I know that! But the way you worded it-" Light paused, feeling revolted.

L suggested, "I made it sound like it was an actual possibility by acknowledging the accusations."

"Yes! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Not everyone feels the need to lie and cover everything up, Light-kun." Ryusaki finished eating his popcorn, "The more defensive you get, the less people are going to believe you."

Light snapped, "Oh, and what is _that _supposed to mean?!"

L shook his head, "I'm not going to get into this with you. My job is to prove that you're Kira, not to prove that you're gay. No matter how much easier the latter one is to prove."

_I want to kill you so badly_. Light restrained himself and sat down on his bed, frustrated.

L turned on the laptop then clicked the mouse a few times, "By the way, Light-kun, the criminal in the 13 day experiment just made it past day one."

_I hate you._ Light leaned back, "You say that as if it should affect me in some way."

"Hmm," Ryusaki clicked on something else, "Look, Light-kun, there's a Gay Pride parade in San Francisco."

"Fuck you," Light chucked a pillow at Ryusaki's head.

L grinned, "You can be so predictable at times, Light-kun. Personal matters must really make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm going to bed," Light situated himself underneath the covers.

Ryusaki laughed, "You already got yourself all riled up. I doubt falling asleep will be easy for you."

_I hate L even more when he's right. _Light was laying down with his eyes wide open.

L pried, "I know that you're an excellent liar. I just find it so amusing that you're awful with lying about one subject. Does it really bother you or something?"

"Ryusaki, drop it. You know, you aren't exactly completely free from suspicion either. You seem to accept it all too easily," Light claimed.

"You mean, being gay?"

Light's mouth gaped open, "You're-?"

"Well, that's what you were insinuating. I admit that the idea doesn't bother me in the least."

Light sat up straight in shock. _Why the hell is he being so open about all of this?_

L didn't even seem to notice Light's reaction, he just continued to type on the laptop.

Light's curiosity got the best of him, "Ryusaki, are you gay?"

Ryusaki happily typed away, "Maybe."

End of Chapter 7

Oo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for reviewing, it fills me with joy. -

Chapter 8: New Kira's message

_So I have to capture this New Kira with L's help, before the 13 day experiment comes to its completion. Then I can finally have Rem kill L._ Light silently planned in his mind while he sat next to Ryusaki in a van.

The other members of the investigation team sat in the van as well. Every now and then, Light would receive strange looks from his father and Matsuda. _Damn you, L. _Light still desired nothing more but strangle L right this very moment.

Finally, the van came to an abrupt stop and they all exited the black van with tinted windows.

While they walked into a government building, L announced, "We're going to see the head of American Kira Investigations today."

Light asked, "Ryusaki, don't you usually stay hidden when you contact people?"

Ryusaki replied, "Normally, I don't meet with others face to face. But in this dire of a situation, I have to make exceptions. The more cautious I am, the longer it will take to catch the New Kira which means a larger death toll of his victims."

Light nodded, "The faster we capture him, the better."_ I have to stop the New Kira before the 13 day experiment ends anyway._

L, Light, and the investigation team strolled down the hall to a large wooden door that had 'Mr. Harrison, Head of A.K.I.' labeled on the door.

L knocked on the door and declared in English, "Mr. Harrison, Ryusaki's here."

After a minute with no reply, L seemed worried. "Mr. Harrison," L opened the door.

Matsuda let out scream and investigation team quickly backed away. Light stood completely still with his eyes wide open. Inside the office, there was message written in blood on a wall. And an old man, Mr. Harrison laid on his desk with blood all over his clothes.

L solemnly claimed, "New Kira must have beaten us here." L walked into the office toward the dead man.

American security guards rushed to the crime scene and pulled out their guns, "Sir, step out of the office!"

L took an I.D. out of his pocket while stating in English, "I'm a detective working on the Kira case."

"Let me see that," an American guard read over the I.D. in astonishment, "According to this you work for…L."

"That would be correct," L ordered, "Now go get back up and bring me all the security cameras in this building that have footage of my face."

"Yes sir," the American security guards hurried away to complete their tasks given by the famous detective.

"When more Americans arrive, everyone show them your police badges," L simply put away the I.D. and continued to examine the crime scene.

As much as it killed Light, he was slightly impressed by the power of L's name. _All he has to do is mention his real identity and police all over the world will do whatever he says_.

Ryusaki gazed at the message written in blood, "Light-kun, can you come over here and read this with me?"

"Sure," Light walked up next to L.

The message in Mr. Harrison's blood spelt in English, "**L, did you know that humans are not allowed to mourn over trash?"**

_What the hell?_ Light turned to Ryusaki, "Do you think it's some kind of code?"

"Possibly," L studied the statement. "It all depends on what he meant by 'trash'."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - --

After all the evidence of Mr. Harrison's death was examined by professionals, it had been concluded that Mr. Harrison had wrote on the wall in his own blood then died of a heart attack.

_Definitely the work of New Kira,_ L read over the report on his laptop.

On the other side of the hotel room, Light searched through the snack bar with a displeased look on his face.

L turned off the laptop, "Is the food not healthy enough for you?"

"All you have is junk food," Light picked through the piles of candy.

"I resent that. There's some fruit in there," L claimed.

"Caramel covered apples don't count, Ryusaki," Light slammed the snack bar shut. "It's already five o'clock and I haven't had anything decent to eat all day."

"Well, I offered you some popcorn at lunch," L reminded the picky teenager.

"I hate popcorn," Light folded his arms and gave L a nasty glare.

L remembered last night. _Is Light still angry about that? Who knew Kira could be sensitive, _L sighed.

Light unexpectedly headed toward the desk, where L was sitting, "Before we left to travel to America, you said that you would buy me anything that I needed."

"Hmm. Yes, I do believe I said something along those lines" _Even though I was referring to clothes at the time._

"And you already started to go out into the public anyway so why not just take me somewhere that serves food," Light insisted, "You can still monitor me and while I order real food, you can order a dessert for all I care."

L bluntly stated, "You want me to take you to a restaurant?"

Light avoided eye contact, "That would be the basic idea, yeah."

_He's uncomfortable? Oh, most people go to restaurants on dates. Light-kun is so easily bothered. _"Okay," L stood up, "Let's go."

Light seemed surprised by L's sudden agreement.

"Come on, Light-kun. I thought you were hungry," L grabbed his laptop and led the way out of the hotel room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A chauffer drove L and Light to busy street where there were restaurants lined up in a row. L ordered the chauffer to stay put and wait for them to return then stepped out of the car. Light followed him out and together they strolled down the street filled with American restaurants.

"So where do you want to eat, Light-kun?"

"I don't know," Light gazed around at the restaurants with English names.

"Hmm," L spotted a brightly colored and flamboyant restaurant, "What about that one, _Bad Billy's_?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know but look how colorful it is," L headed toward the shiny building.

"Wait, Ryusaki," Light hurried after him.

L and Light entered _Bad Billy's_ which had piercingly loud music playing. Almost everyone in the restaurant seemed to be male and they were all dancing or drinking at the bar.

_How odd_, L watched all the scantily clad men dancing together.

"Ryusaki, we have to get out of here," Light frantically pulled on L's arm.

"Why? We just got here?"

"This is a gay bar!" Light panicked.

"Oh, so that explains the dancing," L causally stated.

Light yanked on his arm harder, "I want to leave now!"

A couple of American men walked up to Light and L as if they were inspecting two new-comers. One man was blonde with a pink shirt and extremely tight black pants. The other man was taller and had a shiny purple Mohawk.

The blonde man zoomed in on Light and spoke in English, "Where are you from, cutie?"

Light backed away as if the gay man may attack at any moment.

L sighed, "We're from Japan."

Next the man with a purple Mohawk stepped toward Light, "Oh, how exotic. I love Asians."

Light backed away even further. L didn't like this. _I've never seen Light look this fearful. It doesn't suit him at all. _

L wrapped his arm around Light, "Sorry, boys. He's taken. I love the Asians too you know." L could practically feel the rage building up in Light.

"Oh," the two disappointed men stopped harassing Light and strolled away.

Once L and Light fled from _Bad Billy's_, Light shoved L off "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

L defended himself, "I didn't know that was a gay bar."

"No! What you said to those two…" Light's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I only said that to help you," L declared.

Light shouted, "I didn't need your help!"

"Oh come on. I've never seen you look so scared in my life. Not that I blame you; those two were staring at you like animals in heat."

Light smacked L across the face, "Take me back to the hotel, now!"

L's face stung where Light had hit him, "I thought you were hungry."

"Well, I lost my appetite. I'd hate to go somewhere with you anyway," Light harshly snapped at L.

_Ouch._ L couldn't even feel where Light had hit him anymore. Now he was filled with a new pain. "Okay, Light. Let's go back to the car."

L and Light walked back to the car in silence. L quietly sat down and stared through the window, refusing to face the teenage genius beside him.

_Is L sulking?_ Light watched the silent detective. _I know that I snapped at him, but the bastard humiliated me._ Light gazed through the window on the opposite side of the car.

Unexpectedly L handed Light the laptop, "Get to work. That is why you're here, you know. Besides the fact that you're Kira."

"What the hell is your problem, Ryusaki?! Do you just want to piss me off?!"

L admitted, "I realize that I've been hard on you lately. You came really close to killing me, Light-kun, and I know it. The fact that my only friend was seconds away from having me killed bothers me." L glanced back at Light, "So I started to lash out at you in a way that I know bothers you."

_So that's why he keeps bringing up the gay subject,_ Light just nodded, not sure how else to handle L's flat out honesty. An honesty that Light could never have…yet admired all at the same time.

"But seriously get to work," L added.

And an honesty that bordered onto rudeness. Light could feel one of eyes twitching, "I'm on it."

Light turned on the laptop then suddenly his stomach growled loudly.

L smirked and told the chauffer, "Can you go to a drive-through at a restaurant?"

"Sure," the chauffer turned into parking lot.

"Thanks," Light heard himself say before his pride could interrupt him.

"No problem, Light-kun," L sounded happier already.

Even with Light's superior skills at denial, he felt a whole lot better too.

After waiting in the drive-through line, Light received his healthy chicken salad. The chauffer began to drive them back to the hotel, when Light found a news article that changed everything.

Light immediately ordered the chauffer, "Drive as fast as you can to the Christian church on Roosevelt Street."

L seemed startled, "Light-kun, why are you-"

"I know what the message in Mr. Harrison's office means," Light announced.

End of Chapter 8

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Death note. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 9: Promise

The car quickly zoomed down the street while Light showed the laptop to L in the passenger seats.

Light explained, "There is a Christian church that is dedicating tonight to mourning the deaths of the New Kira's victims."

L took the laptop that had the news article on the screen, "So you think that New Kira is going to attack this church?"

"Yes," Light added, "If I were Kira I would probably feel justified in who I chose to kill. It wouldn't surprise me if the New Kira thought of his victims as 'trash'. Also he said that humans are not allowed to mourn over-"

Ryuzaki hastily pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "This is L. Send all this city's police to the Orthodox Christian Church on Roosevelt Street as soon as possible. Also have all the policemen wear masks because New Kira may be there." L hung up the phone.

_He really is relying on just my opinion. _Light admitted, "Ryuzaki, I don't actually have any proof that New Kira is there."

"Yes, but you believe he is and that's enough for me," Ryuzaki leaned toward the chauffer, "You're allowed to go above the speed limit, we're with the police."

The chauffer gratefully stomped on the accelerator, "Yes sir."

The car sped by, causing the tires to screech whenever it made a turn. Finally, they reached Roosevelt Street and the chauffer parked the car right in front of the Orthodox Church.

The church was rather large in stature and had several vertical stained-glass windows along its sides. There was a huge crowd of people outside of the church, holding candles and obviously paying tribute to the deceased. Everything seemed to be normal.

Light sighed from relief. _This is the first time I'm actually glad that I was wrong._

But suddenly a Russian flag that was hung at half-mast on a pole caught on fire. The flames viciously consumed the Russian flag. The crowd of people began to panic and scream.

Next, Light spotted some individuals collapse on the ground while clinging to their chest. _He's killing the civilians! Fucking New Kira! _Light exited the car and rushed into the chaos.

"Wait, Light-kun!" Ryuzaki called out from behind him.

Luckily, Light was wearing a jacket and he immediately pulled the hood over his head to cover most of his face.

Light shouted in English at the crowd, "The New Kira is here! Everyone cover your faces and run!"

Only about half of the civilians were able to hear him and hastily followed his instruction. So Light continued to go deeper into the pandemonium while shouting at the crowd to run.

As Light made his way through the mayhem, he passed an increasing number of dead bodies. _Damn you, New Kira! Disgracing my name! _ Soon, Light reached the entrance to the church and stood still in shock.

Through the opened doors of the church, all Light could see was giant mounds of dead bodies piled on top of each other. _This is…insane._

Light backed away from the entrance then a dying man collapsed onto him. Light fell over and quickly sat up to shove the corpse off of him. But then Light noticed that his hood had fallen off, Light frantically reached over his shoulder to pull the hood back up.

Unexpectedly Light felt a cold blade being held against his throat and male voice behind him commanded in English, "Stand up and keep looking forward."

_Dammit._ Light stood up.

The man behind Light, kept the dagger to Light's throat. Next the man pushed Light forward, into the church. Light heard the door close behind them.

The sound of police sirens came from outside the Orthodox Church. _They're so fucking late._ Light gazed at the sea of corpses in front of him.

"Do they know that you're Kira, Light Yagami?" the voice behind him whispered in his ear.

Light flinched. _What the hell?! How did he-_ Light realized, "You couldn't see my life expectancy, could you?"

"No," New Kira still held the blade to Light's throat with one hand. New Kira used his other hand to tilt up Light's chin, "I had no idea that Kira was so young. You are the First Kira, right?"

Light turned his head to get away from New Kira's touch, "Let go of me."

New Kira wrapped his free arm around Light's waist, "But I finally found you. The last thing I want to do is let go."

Light heard a loud banging noise on the doors from outside the church. _Damn, New Kira must have locked the doors!_

New Kira held Light so tightly that Light could practically feel the bastard breathing down his neck.

New Kira announced, "I wish I could take you with me. But since the police arrived it'd be difficult. I want you to come and find me again, Light Yagami. Even if you don't, I'll come find you."

Suddenly Light felt something hard smash into the back of his head then everything went black…

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Light woke up, the first thing he saw was Ryuzaki's concerned face.

Ryuzaki bombarded him with questions, "Light-kun, you're awake! Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to a doctor?"

"What?" Light sat up in his bed and noticed he was back in the hotel room. All the members of the investigation team stood around the room except for L who was sitting on Light's bed.

Light's father looked relieved, "We found you unconscious in the Orthodox Church. You were surrounded by dead bodies so for awhile we actually thought…"

_They thought I was dead..._ Light realized.

Matsuda added, "And Ryuzaki freaked out. He started cursing and going on about how he was going murder New Kira-" Mr. Yagami stomped on Matsuda's foot to shut him up.

_He did what? _Light glanced at L then quickly changed the subject, "Did you capture New Kira? I wasn't able to see his face but I know that he was there."

Mr. Yagami solemnly shook his head, "No. Once we managed to break into the church, he had already escaped through an alternate route."

"Damn it. Ow," Light placed his hand on the back of his head.

"I'll go get you ice," L hastily offered and rushed over to the hotel refrigerator.

Matsuda happily informed him, "Light-kun, Ryuzaki watched you the whole time when you were knocked out. He didn't leave your side for nine hours straight while everyone else went to sleep."

Light skeptically looked to toward his father. Light's father reluctantly nodded, confirming what Matsuda had said.

L returned and handed Light the ice pack, "Here Light-kun."

"Thanks," Light questioningly gazed up at L.

Matsuda dramatically placed his hand over his heart and declared, "Who knew their relationship could be so beautiful!"

Light hatefully glared at the stupid policeman, "_Matsuda_…."

Mr. Yagami smacked Matsuda on the head, "Knock it off."

Matsuda sadly kept his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you're okay, Light," Mr. Yagami and the other members of the investigation team left the room.

Light laid the ice pack of the back of his head.

L sat down next Light in his weird way, "Light-kun, New Kira did this to you, right?"

"Yeah." When Light answered, he could see the anger written all over L's face.

Ryzaki just nodded, "And he saw your face, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know that you're Kira?"

_Only L could catch on this quick. _Light claimed, "I'm not Kira."

L sighed, "Is he willing to force you into joining him?"

_Force me?!_ Light's mind raced. _Technically, New Kira could kill me at any moment. And he did say that he'd come and find me. Shit! _

L repeated himself, "Is he willing to force you-"

"I'm not Kira and don't know why he'd want me to join him."

"Then why didn't he kill you?"

Light didn't answer, mostly because he couldn't think of one.

"Light-kun, I can't help you in the way I want to unless you give me some information."

"I'm not Kira," Light stubbornly asserted, "And it's impossible for me to have any of those problems because I am not Kira. Even if I was Kira, why the hell would you care?"

In all his blunt honesty, L admitted, "Because I care about you."

Light sat completely still in shock. _No, L DID NOT just say that._

Before Light's denial could set in, L reached over to check the wound on the back of Light's head.

Light didn't even bother to push him away. Instead Light requested, "Don't you ever leave me alone with the New Kira again."

L smiled, "I promise, I won't, Light-kun."

End of Chapter 9

Yay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Death note. Thanks for the reviews, guys. SasuneUchiha, you can stop crying now. Hehe. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 10: Prison Massacres

L had ventured off to his beloved vending machine of poison, leaving Light in the hotel room with the door locked. Ryuzaki's strange protective behavior had begun to show up in various ways. From constantly asking Light about the wound on his head and fetching Light anything he needed to adding seven more locks on the door and placing a tracking device on Light's clothes.

What bothered Light even more, was the fact he himself kind of enjoyed the detective's doting attention.

Light shook that thought from his mind and paced across the room. Then he headed toward L's laptop on the desk. Light sat at the desk and spotted a minimized email.

Out of curiosity, Light clicked on the email and realized it was from Watari. _That's right; Watari didn't travel with us to the United States. What has he been up to all this time? _

Light inquisitively scrolled down to read the email that was intended for L alone.

"What are you doing?" L's voice asked from behind him.

Light flinched. _Shit! I didn't even hear him come in!_ Light turned to face him with a nervous smile.

L reached over him and turned off the laptop, "That's private, Light-kun."

"I know, sorry-"

L cut him off, "How much did you read?"

"Nothing," Light answered honestly for once, "I just know that Watari sent it."

"And do you know who Watari sent it to?" There was hint of frustration in L's voice.

"You." Light broke eye contact.

"Then why were you reading it?"

_Is L actually angry over this? What the hell is in that email? _"I don't know. I was just wondering where Watari had been."

"Watari is on important business," L replied vaguely, which only peeked Light's interest.

Light pried, "More important than helping us catch the New Kira?"

"Not quite, but it's something only Watari can do," Ryuzaki sat on his bed and opened up a bag of candy.

_What? Something only Watari can do? Watari has known L for a long time, maybe it's personal business. Like family or something- No, for some reason L doesn't come across as a person with a family… _Light watched as Ryuzaki happily ate his brightly-colored, sugary candy.

Then the door to their hotel room swung open and Matsuda rushed in, "You guys, turn on a television! It's New Kira!"

Ryuzaki immediately snatched a remote and pushed the power button.

On CNN, a female reporter announced in English, "New Kira has struck again. This time his target was seven different prisons, all around the same area in northeastern America."

The television showed images of thousands of dead inmates as the reporter continued, "Every single inmate in these prisons died of a heart attack within the same hour. Some of the staff at the prisons have died as well. All of the security cameras and computer data had also been completely destroyed. The public raves that this could only have been the work of the vicious New Kira."

L stood up and grabbed his laptop off the desk, "We must go to these prisons. Come on, Light-kun."

Light quickly followed Ryuzaki and a frantic Matsuda out of the room. _New Kira has attacked again already? And at seven different prisons, he couldn't have been at them all at the same time. This slaughter must have been planned! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hour long ride, Light and Ryuzaki had finally reached their destination; the closest attacked prison out of the seven. The huge American prison had hundreds of police cars parked all along the perimeter.

L, Light, and the investigation team exited the black van with tinted windows. Light watched as Ryuzaki had to continuously show his fake I.D. to gain the American police's approval.

One policeman pointed at Light and asked in English, "What about this boy's I.D.?"

_Boy? I guess I do look too young to be a policeman._ Light was about lie but L intervened.

Ryuzaki placed a hand on Light's shoulder, "He's my assistant and a personal friend of L's."

_Was the second part really necessary?_ Light just nodded and walked with L to the prison's entrance. The rest of the investigation team waited outside.

As soon as Light entered the building, he noticed piles of dead bodies with white sheets covering them. _I have to admit that this slaughter was a bit more commendable. All the New Kira killed was just criminals. They're scum of the earth anyway. _

Down the main hallway, a red-haired American woman in business outfit called out in English, "Hey, are you the ones sent by L?"

L waved in his happy yet odd way, "We sure are. I am Ryuzaki and this is Light."

She unexpectedly took Ryuzaki's hand, "I'm Ms. Parks. I am so glad that you are here!"

Ryuzaki blinked a couple times, "Well, that's nice."

Ms. Parks looked as if she was on the verge of tears, "You have to capture this murdering bastard!"

_All the New Kira did was murder some murderers. Why is she so upset?_ Light couldn't comprehend this strange woman.

Suddenly, Ms. Parks started to drag L away, "Please, come into my office! I will give you anything you want!"

While L was being forcefully dragged off by the crazed woman, he called out in Japanese, "Light-kun, Help me!"

_Is L afraid of her or something? _Light smirked and followed them into the office.

Everything in the office was intact except for the smashed in computer. L and Light sat on a couch while Ms. Parks frantically paced back and forth.

Ryuzaki began to interview her, "So Ms. Parks, can you tell us your job here at the prison?"

"I was a psychologist. I gave the inmates therapy so they could function in society," Ms. Parks's voice turned shaky, "when it was their time to go free…"

Ryuzaki nodded, "I see. Did you work at all of the prisons that were attacked?"

"No, only this one."

"This is important," L insisted, "Do you know anyone who did work at all seven of the attacked prisons?"

Ms. Parks folded her arms, "Hmm. There was…this one man who did. But he quit before the attacks."

"Did he quit before Russia was nuked?"

"Well," she paused for awhile, "Yeah. Yeah, he did."

Light straightforwardly asked, "What is the man's name?"

"Oh. I don't really know his whole name," she replied, "He went by Dr. Konstantinov."

L's pitch black eyes shot wide open, "A Russian last name?"

"Yes, actually I think Dr. Konstantinov was born in Russia. But he never really seemed to like the place," the clueless lady added, "Which is good because it would have been horrible if he'd been killed while visiting there."

Light pried, "Did he see all of the criminals at the seven prisons?"

Ms. Parks looked worried, "Is Dr. Kon a suspect?"

L shook his head, "Not yet. Please answer all of our questions."

She sighed, "Now that you mention it, Dr. Kon did insist on meeting with every single inmate at least once. I just thought he was a dedicated psychologist like myself. He was very private too and always writing away in some notebook."

"Notebook?" Light and Ryuzaki both leaned forward at the same time.

"Yeah, you know, some psychologists like to take notes during therapy. It's not at all that uncommon," Ms. Parks sat down at her desk.

Light continued to question her, "What about his personality? What did he think about the death penalty?"

"Death penalty? I believe that he supported it. Personally, I don't blame him. Dr. Kon would talk to serial killers and pedophiles on regular basis. That's enough to make anyone's view jaded, I think."

_So this Konstantinov may very well be the New Kira. _Light glanced over at L who obviously thought the same thing.

L asked, "Ms. Parks, is there any information on Dr. Konstantinov that hasn't been destroyed? Or can you at least direct us to someone who knows his first name?"

Ms. Parks shifted nervously in her chair, "All the computers are destroyed and all of the staff who knew Dr. Kon pretty well are dead too. I'm sorry; he never told anyone his first name. He insisted that we call him Dr. Kon or Arik."

"Arik?" L tilted his head the side, "How would Dr. Konstantinov spell that?"

Ms. Parks spelt it out, "A-R-I-K."

L nodded, "Just as I thought. He's either cocky or incredibly stupid."

Light quickly realized, "If you spell it backwards, it's Kira."

Ms. Parks gasped, "Oh, my God! You think Dr. Kon is Kira?!"

"New Kira," Light hastily corrected her.

"Oh, my God," Ms. Parks leaned back in her chair.

L stood up, "Ms. Park, do you have any pictures or videos of Dr. Konstantinov?"

"No, he always said he hated taking pictures. And all the security cameras and all its footage is destroyed," she held her head in her hands.

"That's okay. Can you give a description of him to a police sketching artist?"

"Yes, of course," Ms. Parks stood up, "I'll do anything I can to-"She gasped.

Suddenly she placed a hand over her heart as she fell to her knees.

"Ms. Parks!" L immediately kneeled beside her.

_New Kira's giving her a heart attack! _Light hurried over to the dying woman.

Even though Ms. Parks was obviously in pain, she muttered, "Twenty-eight. Tall. White," She gritted her teeth and forced herself to continue. "Blonde. Brown…"

She collapsed head first toward the floor but L caught her. L had her propped up yet her neck hung limp to the side.

Light stood in front of them in shock.

Ryuzaki pointlessly checked her pulse then solemnly concluded, "Dead."

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Light had given thousands of people heart attacks but at the same time, he never had to witness one so close up before. It didn't seem anywhere near as idealistic as his original thought of passing judgment on the sinful ones. Of course it didn't, Ms. Parks wasn't a criminal. New Kira killed her so she couldn't help authorities catch him. But hadn't Light done the same thing in other cases…

Light sat next to L in the black van as it took off, away from the prison filled with corpses. L was on the laptop and the investigation team was conversing about something but Light wasn't even paying attention.

_L had compared me to the New Kira before… But I still have to have more morals than that bastard, right? _Light gazed out the window. _Too much has happened lately. When the hell have I, Kira, EVER doubted myself before?_

"Light-kun," L tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"I think you may find this interesting," L showed Light the laptop screen, which showed a lot of old records.

L explained, "I believe that the New Kira has personal reasons for despising Russia. So I searched the last name Konstantinov and look at what I managed to find."

Light took the laptop and spotted the records on a Konstantinov family's deaths.

Ryuzaki continued, "Russia became a democracy in the early 1990's. According to Ms. Parks, our suspect is twenty-eight. So when he was younger, Russia was still Communist. These records show that a Konstantinov family had secretly made plans to help a rebellion against the Communist government at that time. The Communist government had the whole family killed except for the youngest son."

Light scrolled down, looking at the records then spotted a picture of family before they were massacred. In the picture, there was a little boy with blonde hair and dark eyes. Light recalled Ms. Parks's last words which were 'blonde' and 'brown'. She was obviously describing New Kira's hair and eye color.

"Does it say the first name of the boy?" Light asked.

"No," L shook his head, "All of the main records were destroyed when Russia was nuked."

_That Bastard! _Light glared at the picture on the screen. _He killed millions of Russians because of what happened to ONE family! He also probably nuked Russia because most of his records were there! This New Kira is one selfish son of bitch. Unworthy of Kira's name. Once I get the chance, I write his name on Death note paper myself. _Light eyed his watch, where he kept his secret shard of Death note paper.

"Light-kun, I know seeing a madman disgrace Kira's name must be hard for you," Ryuzaki unexpectedly announced.

Light snapped at him, "I'm not Kira!"

L sighed, "I don't really think that the First Kira is as bad as this New Kira."

_Damn right, I'm not! _Light had to force himself not to smile over L's compliment.

L continued, "But I do believe that power has obviously gone to the New Kira's head and I know that the same thing will happen to the original Kira as well."

_No, it won't,_ rang out Light's strong-willed denial. _I have a purpose, a higher calling. This wretched world will soon turn into a paradise thanks to me. _

"The power of the Death note is not something that a human can handle without losing himself," L declared, "It is a power that can and will continue to corrupt you as long as you possess it. In time you'll become just as bad as or worse than the New Kira. I see…an overwhelming change in you when you discard the Death note, it's like you automatically regain your innocence… Personally, I respect that Light more than the power-hungry Light with a Death note."

_L…_ Light forced an uncaring response, "That would have been a great speech if I was Kira, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki just shook his head, probably out of frustration. The investigation stayed quiet, not sure what do in this awkward situation.

L still gazed at Light then said in English so the others wouldn't understand, "How do you think Kira would feel about my speech, Light?"

That surprised Light, especially since L switched to English just so the others couldn't eavesdrop.

Light looked back out the window and replied in English, "I think…he would be grateful, Ryuzaki."

End of Chapter 10

Oh Yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I try to update everyday when I have the time. 

Chapter 11: Child

After a few days of searching through all the seven attacked prisons, L, Light, and the investigation team still didn't have any hard evidence. Once again, they all stayed at an expensive hotel with L and Light sharing a room.

Light was lying on his bed while Ryuzaki was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Even though Ryuzaki had only been in another room for fives minutes, Light already felt bored. Boredom was an impossible feeling whenever Ryuzaki was beside him…

Light mentally smacked himself, _I've become way too accustomed to having L around. It's not normal._

Light stood up to find something to do, when he spotted L's laptop. _I can finally read the email that he's been hiding from me. _Light mentally smacked himself again. _Why the hell am I so interested in L's business anyway?! _

_I'm acting like Misa when she looks through my things. _This time Light really did whack himself in the head. _What am I thinking?! Comparing myself to some giddy, obsessive girl! I only want to know L's private business because it could be used to exploit him later. _

Light sat down in front of the laptop and opened up L's email account. Then Light scrolled down to the email that was sent by Watari. The email read:

**Ryuzaki, all is well at the Orphanage. I don't believe that New Kira knows where this place is located. But if you're still concerned then I will stay. Also N and M wish to know which one of them you will choose to be your successor. **

Light's eyes widened. _A successor? From an orphanage? _

Suddenly a wet towel crashed into Light's face, "Hey!" He tossed the towel off and onto the floor.

Light turned to see L, standing over him with crossed arms. L looked _really_ pissed off. The detective's black eyes were piercing Light with an intense glare. If looks could kill, Light would be sprawled out of his back right now heading toward a morgue.

"Ryuzaki, I-" Light tried to make an excuse.

L snatched Light's arm and forced him up. L leaned toward him, "Didn't I make myself clear? I told you not to read it."

"I know, I was just-"

"Just what?! You deliberately did what I asked not to do!" L shouted while tightening his grip on Light's arm.

Light winced, "I know, I'm sorry." _Just let go of me!_

With an agitated sigh, L released Light's arm, "No, you're not. Kira's never sorry for what he does."

"I'm not Ki-"

"Shut up," L interrupted his lie, "Are you even capable of honesty?"

Light immediately responded, "Yes."

"It doesn't count when your Death note is discarded," L added.

"I have no Death note to discard-"

L suddenly slapped Light across the face. Light's face stung and he even felt slightly light-headed.

In shock, Light placed a hand over where L had slapped him. L had never slapped him before. L had kicked him, yes, sometimes even hard enough to draw blood. But somehow this hurt more. It hurt his pride.

Light looked straight into L's eyes, his eyes seemed so…_sad_.

L shook his head as if he was disappointed, "I'm sorry, Light-kun. I know better than to hit children."

_Oh, Hell No!_ L wasn't hurting Light's pride, he was ruthlessly stomping it into the dirt. Light shouted, "I'm not a child!"

L scowled, "Kira is a child. Anyone who actually believes that mass-murder will create a perfect world has the maturity of a child. And until you realize that Light-kun, I will continue to call you a _child_."

Light clenched his fist and looked away. He couldn't look at L in the eyes, not after that crushing insult.

Ryuzaki turned off the laptop, "Well, now you know. I hope that it was worth it."

_Nothing is worth what you did to me. _Light pretended not to be upset and shrugged. _I feel like I should crawl up in a hole and die._

Light walked into the bathroom then locked himself inside.

- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- -

L took some ice cream out of the hotel refrigerator and prepared himself a bowl. Then he heard someone knocking on the door, from outside the hotel room. L took his bowl of ice cream and headed to the door.

L opened the door, "Yes, Matsuda? Mr. Yagami?"

Mr. Yagami and Matsuda entered the room. Light's father explained, "There may be a situation going on right now," he gazed around the room then asked, "Where's Light?"

"Bathroom," L sat down in his unique way and started to eat his ice cream.

"Well, tell him to hurry up," Mr. Yagami insisted.

"I don't know if that'll work. He's been in there for a couple of hours," L stuck a spoon-full of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

Matsuda looked surprised, "Why?"

L announced loudly, "He's pouting because I called him a child. Then he vindicated my accusation by hiding the bathroom."

The bathroom door swung open and Light rushed out, "Shut up, Ryuzaki! I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

_He's such a liar. _L affirmed, "You were pouting. It's a normal self-defense mechanism for children-"

Light smacked L's hands causing the bowl of ice cream to fall to the ground. L's beloved ice cream spilled out onto the floor, ruined.

_My ice cream!_ L indignantly proclaimed, "That was uncalled for, Light-kun."

Light passionately declared, "That's nothing compared to the shit you put me through! You humiliate and insult me every single day! I _hate_ you!" Light thoughtlessly added, "I can't wait until the day Kira kills you!"

"Light!" Mr. Yagami snatched his son's arm, "Watch your mouth! Do you want Ryuzaki to suspect you even more?"

L kept his eyes on Light. _Whenever it comes to personal matters, Light-kun becomes careless. Light's so spoiled; he can't handle being put in his place. Only when Light is detached, he's comfortable and can think clearly. What I say obviously has a huge impact on him. I must have really hurt his feelings earlier… What a sad child. _

L stood up and met Light's glare with a serene expression. "Light-kun, it was never my intention to cause you harm. I only say those things because I desperately want you to come to a realization: What you're doing is wrong. I respect your intelligence but I hate how you're choosing to use it. I want you to stop lying and abusing your potential so you can actually make a good impact on the world."

The look on Light's face was indescribable. L could swear that he spotted a glint of the innocent, Death-Note-less, Light in the teenage genius's wide eyes. That glint in Light's eyes had actually been showing itself more frequently which filled L with a faint hope.

The glint soon vanished in Light's eyes, "I'm not lying to you. And I am doing good. I'm helping you catch this New Kira, aren't I?"

L sighed. _At least he didn't say that he wasn't Kira again. _

Matsuda and Mr. Yagami both seemed extremely uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

Mr. Yagami changed the subject, "Well, there has been a report of three people dying of a heart attack on plane headed toward England. The plane is still in the air and no one knows whether or not this is just a coincidence."

_There are no coincidences when it comes to New Kira. _L rushed toward his laptop, "We immediately need to see the Airline's records and discover the names of the passengers on that plane."

Thanks to all of L's connections, he was able to receive all the desired information within minutes. According to the Airline records, there was no one on the plane with the last name Konstatinov. But there was someone with the first name Arik. _New Kira must be using a fake passport while at the same time he wants us to know his location. _

L quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the British airport where the plane was supposed to land. "This is L," he said in English, "When will flight C-317 land?"

On the other end of the line, a female voice with a British accent answered, "Flight C-317 has already landed, sir."

"Are the passengers still on the plane?"

"No sir."

_Damn._ "Thank you," L hung up while feeling frustrated. _Why England? Does New Kira actually know where the orphanage is located?! _

"So what's our next course of action?" Light sat next to him.

L decided, "We're leaving on the very next flight to England."

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they all boarded the plane bound for England, it was a punishing two o'clock in the morning. Everyone had first-class seats and once again there were two seats per row, so L and Light sat next to each other. The investigation team looked exhausted; almost all of them were sleeping.

L had forced himself to sit the "correct" way and he had his laptop resting on his lap. Meanwhile Light was sleepily gazing out the window.

L checked his emails and read over the email that was sent by Watari again. L hadn't answered him yet, mostly because he didn't know which to choose to be his successor. He'd actually prefer if Mello and Near just worked together to succeed him but that probably wouldn't happen.

Also L was worried. He knew that the orphanage had made contact with the American Kira Investigations to give advice on a few accounts. The head of the A.K.I was murdered by the New Kira and there is always the possibility that New Kira had managed somehow to find the orphanage's location through Mr. Harrison…

L exited out of the email. _No matter what, I have to protect the orphanage. I can only hope that the orphanage is not New Kira's next target for a slaughter. _

L anxiously searched the British News websites when he felt something press onto his shoulder. L turned to see Light had fallen asleep and was unknowingly resting his head on L's shoulder.

A smile spread across L's lips. _Light looks so innocent when he's unconscious, probably because his mind isn't racing about what his next lie should be._

L brushed some of Light's hair behind his ear. Even though Light was asleep, he reacted from L's touch. To L's surprise, Light peacefully smiled in his sleep.

End of Chapter 11

Yay.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12: Orphanage

Light was in a half-asleep daze when he heard someone's delighted voice, "Awww. How cute."

Light barely opened his eyes then heard Matsuda's irritating voice again, "Has he been like that all night, Ryuzaki?"

_Huh?_ Light blinked, trying to stay awake. His whole body wanted to go back to sleep. Whatever Light was leaning on, it was warm, cozy, and Light didn't want to let it go. Light sleepily rubbed his head closer into the warm cushion.

Matsuda annoyingly continued, "Oh, my God! Now he's snuggling against you."

L's voice replied, "I'm sure he's unaware of it, Matsuda."

_What the hell?_ Light turned his head toward his cushion and instead he saw L, "Ah!"

Light immediately backed away from Ryuzaki. _I was leaning on L this whole time?! _

"Good morning, Light-kun," L grinned at him.

Matsuda pried, "How was the snuggle-fest?"

_The snuggle what?! _Light could feel the heat coming to his face as he stared at them in horror.

L frowned at Matsuda, "Now, look what you did. He's blushing."

_Damn it, L! _Light snapped at Ryuzaki, "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Ryuzaki answered, "Well, you just looked so comfortable when you were leaning on me. I thought that it'd be rude to wake you."

_Bullshit! _"Oh, and it's not rude to let me unknowingly curl up against you?!"

Matsuda blurted out, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself to me."

That statement mortified Light meanwhile L covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Mr. Yagami strolled up the isle of the airplane, "Matsuda, can you stop giving my son a sexuality complex and sit down?"

Light nearly died from hearing father say that. Matsuda just sheepishly wandered back to his seat but still watched them. Luckily, most the passengers on the plane didn't understand Japanese.

Mr. Yagami sighed, "Light, I never thought that I was going have to ask you this but…"

_Oh, Hell no. _Light knew where this was going.

Light's father continued, "Light, are you and Ryuzaki-"

"There's nothing going on between us," Light angrily snapped, "NOTHING."

Light's reaction didn't phase his father one bit. Mr. Yagami turned to L, "Ryuzaki, I know that you've been exhibiting an abnormal interest in my son. And quite frankly it bothers me a little bit."

L nodded, "Yes, I admit that I have obsessed over Light-kun but only as a Kira suspect."

Mr. Yagami added, "And then there's all the monitoring you do, with all the handcuffs, tracking devices, and hidden cameras. Light, I never told you this…but Ryuzaki even had hidden cameras in the bathrooms."

"What?!" Light jolted back, against the window. _L watched me in the bathroom?! He saw me naked! _Light felt humiliated, degraded…_violated_.

Even Ryuzaki sounded embarrassed, "Mr. Yagami, I had those cameras everywhere for research. You're over-reacting to Matsuda's ignorant accusations. There is no relationship like that between me and your son."

"If you say so, Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami gave them a skeptical look then walked away.

Light lifted his feet above the floor and placed them on the base of his chair, in front of him. Then Light hugged his knees while hiding his face in his self-made cocoon.

L reached out and touched his arm, "Light-kun, I-"

Light jerked away, "Don't touch me!"

Ryuzaki's voice really did sound sincere, "I'm sorry, Light-kun. I probably should've woken you up."

_Are you that dense?!_ Light snapped, "I'm not even angry about that anymore. Why the hell did you have hidden cameras in my _bathroom_?"

"Since I believe that you're Kira, it was a necessary precaution. I couldn't afford to give you any privacy," L sighed, "This is exactly why I hide this from you. I knew you'd feel embarrassed."

"More like violated," Light muttered.

L sounded surprised, "You think that I violated you?"

"Damn it, Ryuzaki! You've watched footage of me taking a shower, what am I supposed to think?!"

L insisted, "It's necessary to examine to _every detail_ of a suspect."

Light shuddered. _Every detail?_ The way L worded that caused Light to feel even more defiled. Light buried himself deeper into his self-made shelter, unable to show his face.

Ryuzaki added, "If it makes you feel any better, you have a very nice figure."

"I hate you," Light hugged his knees tighter, trying to shrink away.

"Light-kun, I really am sorry," L leaned toward him and placed his hand on top of Light's head.

Unexpectedly, Light allowed L smooth out his hair. _Why the hell am I letting him touch me? _L brushed some hair out of Light's eyes. _Why aren't I pushing him away?_ L swept some of Light's hair behind his ear. Light's skin tingled around the area from L's touch. Light came to a horrific realization. _I'm enjoying this! _

Light snatched L's hand and stared up at him, "Please stop."

L's black eyes widened in shock, probably from the pitiful expression that Light was sure was on his face. "Light-kun," L declared while looking guilty, "I'll make it up to you, I promise. As soon as we land, I'll get you anything you want."

_Anything I want?_ "Give me back my dignity," Light spitefully answered.

L sadly explained, "Dignity is something you give away, Light-kun. I don't have the ability to take it from you."

_What a perfect 'L answer.' It's amazing how wise one person can be._ Light nodded then paused for awhile, "Ryuzaki, can you tell me about the orphanage? Or at least what's going on with the email? Does New Kira really know where your potential successors are?"

L smiled, "You're so bright. I'll go ahead and explain my basic concerns. But I obviously can't tell you any names."

Light calmly nodded For some reason, L's compliment appeased him. After all, to Light, L's opinions were always valuable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the remainder of the flight, L and Light talked about New Kira's potential threat to orphanage. L was very careful about what information he disclosed to Light. But Light seemed content with whatever L was willing to share. Once the plane landed, a chauffer drove the entire investigation team to a British hotel.

During the ride, L found it amusing how Light gawked out the window at the country that he had obviously never seen before. _Light's so young. After all, this is just his first year out of high school._ Part of L wished he could take Light all over the world and train him to famous detective just like himself…

But that was an impossible inspiration; even at this very moment Light is becoming more corrupted from processing the Death note. _It's such a waste. Out of all the great things Light could do with brilliant mind, he chose to kill. _

Then L noticed that Light was sitting so close to him that their arms were touching. L just smirked. _Even if Light doesn't realize it, he's constantly positioning himself closer to me everyday. Then he tries to blame it all on me, he's funny like that._

The chauffer parked the car in front of the hotel and the investigation team entered. L and Light shared a room like they always do. But once they opened the door to their new hotel room, they both noticed that there was only one bed.

"What? Where's the other bed?" Light sounded panicky.

"I guess there weren't any rooms available with two beds," L surmised.

Light paced around the room, "There isn't even a couch in here."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not sleeping on the floor," L sat on the only bed and turned on his laptop, "This bed is big enough for two people, we could share it."

"But-" Light sighed from frustration then sat next to L on the bed.

L searched through British News websites for while then gasped.

"Ryuzaki?"

L trembled in shock, "No. This can't… The orphanage, it's…"

Light leaned over L's shoulder and stared at the laptop screen. On the website there was a picture of a burning building. Light turned to L, "The orphanage burned down?"

_Damn it! New Kira! _L immediately stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Ryuzaki," Light hurried after him.

L didn't even bother to tell the investigation team, he just ran to the first floor of the hotel with Light following behind him. L whipped out his cell phone and called a chauffer. Once they reached the parking lot, there was a car ready to pick them up.

"Ryuzaki, aren't you going to tell the others?" Light grabbed L's arm to stop him.

L turned to face Light, "Are you coming with me or not?"

"…I'm coming."

"Then come on," L snatched Light's wrist and pulled him into the car. Next, L ordered the chauffer in English to drive as fast as possible to the orphanage.

The car sped down the British streets, out of the big city and into an area filled with trees. L's mind anxiously raced over all possible scenarios. What if everyone in the orphanage was killed in the fire? What if New Kira captured Mello and Near? What about all the innocent orphans there who have nothing to do with New Kira? Knowing New Kira, if he had the chance he'd probably kill them all.

L clenched his hands into fists while his whole body shook from panic.

"Ryuzaki," Light grabbed L's arm to steady him and to stop the severity of the shaking.

L glanced at Light, who actually seemed concerned. _Kira concerned? What a laughable thought. _L cynically concluded.

Soon the chauffer stopped the car in front of the orphanage that had emergency vehicles parked all around it. L practically jumped out of the car with Light hurrying after him.

L dashed through the crowds of people with his mind solely focused on the orphanage or what was left of it.

The orphanage was in shambles and all that was left was a burned outline of the building's structure. Light passed by an ambulance then stopped. On the stretcher, there was a tall body in a white bag.

L shoved his way to the body bag and frantically zipped it open. Once L spotted the corpse's face, he nearly collapsed. Lying on the stretcher was Watari.

Light, who stood beside L, explained to an ambulance worker in English, "We knew this man. And my friend had close connections with the orphanage. What happened?"

The ambulance worker gazed down at Watari's corpse, "This was a truly great man. He had saved all the children at the orphanage by hiding them before that bastard showed up. New Kira actually left a trail of victims to the orphanage just so everyone would know that he was responsible. From what I can tell, this man right here transported all of the orphans out of here. The orphans bodies are nowhere to be found so I think they're safe somewhere."

"Watari," L reached out and touched the Watari's cold lifeless face.

The ambulance continued, "He died of a heart attack. But you'll probably want to know that we found a message carved into his back from the New Kira."

_No…_ L suddenly fell to his knees.

"Ryuzaki," Light kneeled beside him.

_No… This wasn't supposed to happen. Watari… I was supposed to protect the orphanage. If only I came sooner. _L tiled his head down as tears formed in his eyes.

"Ryuzaki," Light placed a hand on L's shoulder, "Are you-"

A tear streamed down L's face.

End of Chapter 12

It's so sad… It'll be happy again, I promise. Poor, L.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Death note. Oh, my god. Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. XD

Chapter 13: Funeral

Light had never seen L act so irrational in all the time that he had known the eccentric detective. Of course, Light had also never seen L be personally attacked before by an enemy. Once Light and L arrived back at the hotel, Light had managed to fall asleep in the only bed while Ryuzaki sat quietly at a desk.

When Light woke up in the afternoon, L was stilling sitting in the same exact position. _L must have stayed up all night._ And what disturbed Light even more was that L wasn't even sitting is usual, odd way. It was like L had become completely indifferent to the world…

In an act of desperation, Light searched through the snack bar and selected a bag of candy. Light held the candy in front of L, "Here, Ryuzaki."

To Light's horror, L declined, "Thank you, Light-kun but I'm not hungry."

_What?! How the hell can L refuse candy?_ Light insisted, "It's good."

"How would you know? You hate candy," L expressed no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, I've seen you eat it before. I know you like it," Light persistently laid the bag of candy on the desk.

L just blankly glanced at the sugary substance, "Light-kun, what time is it?"

Light tuned toward the digital clock next to the bed, "It's one o'clock."

"I see. Then the funeral will start soon."

_It's already time for Watari's funeral? The man was still alive less than 24 hours ago…_ Light nodded, "Okay, so we need to get ready to go then."

"No, I'll go. You can stay here," Ryuzaki stood up.

_Now he's actually willing to leave me alone?_ Light reminded him, "What about monitoring me?"

"Light-kun, contrary to what you believe, the world doesn't revolve around you," L meanly replied as he headed to the door.

Light glared at him, "I'm coming. I worked with Watari too, you know. I should be there."

L stopped in front of the door, "Then get ready."

_Damn, he's in a shitty mood._ Light hurried into the bathroom and quickly got dressed in all black.

Light and L exited the hotel room and met with the investigation team in a black van. The chauffer drove them across town toward the cemetery. Normally, Light gazed out the window but instead he kept an eye on Ryuzaki the whole time. _L isn't acting like himself at all. I hate this._

"Light-kun, stop staring at me," L ordered in front of the entire investigation team. Then L gave Light a nasty look, "If you're going to be at Watari's funeral, I want you to stay out of my sight."

Light was in shock. _How could he say that to me? _Light returned the scowl, "Quit lashing out at me. This isn't my fault."

"No, but it almost was. New Kira just beat you to it. I know you were about to have Rem kill Watari then myself. And if your plan wasn't interrupted, my successors would have been your next target."

_Damn it, he does have a point. _Light simply began his lie, "I'm not Ki-"

"Not today, Light-kun. If you say that, I may hurt you." L seriously warned.

Light sighed and dejectedly turned away to look out the window. The van drove past the entrance to the British cemetery. Part of Light wanted to ask if Watari was British, but he kept his mouth shut. _L hates me right now. And I don't even blame him. _

The van came to a stop and they all exited the vehicle. There was a small crowd around an empty grave with a coffin that was about to be lowered into the Earth. L, Light, and the investigation team stayed at a distance while a pastor prayed in English. Soon the coffin was lowered and buried.

Once the crowd dispersed, L strolled toward the Watari's grave and kneeled down in front of it. Light and the others stood behind L.

Then a man, who Light had never seen before, walked up to Ryuzaki. The older middle-aged man spoke in English, "Hey, L."

L solemnly answered, "I'm going by Ryuzaki in public right now."

"Oh, sorry. Ryuzaki, I came to tell you that M and N are safe, so are all the other orphans. Watari hid them all in a secret cellar near the orphanage. Then he purposely acted as a decoy and led New Kira to the empty orphanage. New Kira was so furious that he carved a message into Watari's back."

"What did the message say?" L sounded so miserable. It caused Light to feel sick to his stomach.

"The message was in English and it said, **'You're next, L. I'm going to take your only Light and leave you in darkness.'** No one is really sure what it means."

"Did he capitalize 'Light'?"

"Yes. Actually he did," the British man seemed surprised.

L turned around and glanced at Light. Light held his head down. They both knew what the message meant, even though neither of them said it aloudNew Kira was coming after them next; for L's life and Light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

After about an hour, L still sat in front of Watari's grave. The British man had left about twenty minutes ago and even some members of the investigation team were beginning to wander away. The cloudy sky was starting to darken, threatening to rain.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki," Matsuda announced tearfully before turning to leave. Mr. Yagami paid his respects as well then headed toward the black van.

Light firmly stood behind Ryuzaki, refusing to leave without him. The sky thundered in the distance and rain droplets began to fall. Then gradually it began to pour rain while strong winds caused the temperature to feel increasingly lower.

Light stubbornly stood by L, even though he was soaking wet and shivering.

L insisted, "Light-kun, you don't have to force yourself to do this."

"I want to," Light replied with an unusual honesty. For some reason, Light couldn't bring himself to leave Ryuzaki. Not like this, not when L was in the most miserable condition that Light had ever seen him.

Ryuzaki sighed, "Come sit with me, Light."

Light knelled down beside L and soon noticed that his shivering had stopped. Then Light realized, _Since I'm sitting next to him, L is blocking most the wind from me._ _Damn it, why is he caring for me at a time like this?! _

Light tried to stand up but L's grabbed a hold of his hand, "I don't want you to get sick."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? You didn't even want me here," Light reminded him while stayed kneeled down.

"I didn't want you to come because of the possibility that New Kira could have found out about this funeral," L explained, "The last thing I want is for New Kira to catch you too."

Light watched L with wide eyes. L continued, "I promised you; I won't let New Kira get his hands on you."

"Ryuzaki…" _I don't get it! You know that I'm Kira! I've tried to kill you, so why?! …Why are you trying to save me?_ Light gazed down and noticed that L has still holding onto his hand. Even more strangely, Light didn't want him to let go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L could have stayed longer in the rain but it seemed to be taking a toll on Light. Finally, L stood up to leave while pulling up Light by his hand.

Matsuda headed toward them with an umbrella over his head, "So are you guys ready to go now-?" Matsuda stared down at their hands.

Light frantically withdrew his hand from L's grasp, "Yeah, we're ready."

L just smirked and walked with Light back toward the van. The investigation team was already in the van, ready to go. L and Light entered then sat beside each other. They were both soaking wet compared the fairly dry investigation team.

The black van drove off back toward the hotel. L noticed Light amusingly sitting even closer to him than the day before. If L moved his hand only one inch and his hand would be in Light's lap.

Somehow, L felt a lot better now. Light had really impressed him today. Instead of acting like his usual egotistical, conceited self, Light had done something selfless. Sometimes L wondered if Light even had the ability of being selfless. But judging from Light's commendable actions today, he was defiantly capable. L smiled.

The van parked by the hotel and they all strolled up into their rooms. Once L and Light entered their hotel room, L went into the bathroom to change clothes. He also grabbed some towels and tossed one to Light.

"Thanks," Light started to dry himself off. Then the teenager opened the closet, "Oh, shit."

"Hm?" L peered into the empty closet.

"I don't have anymore clothes," Light sounded frustrated, "What the hell am I supposed to wear to sleep in?"

L opened a drawer, "You can have some of my clothes." L pulled out a white shirt and some plaid boxers.

Light looked horrified, "You expect me to wear your boxers?"

"They're clean," L teased him, "Are you just not a boxers kind of a guy?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Light snatched away the shirt and boxers and rushed into the bathroom.

_What did I do with myself for entertainment before I met Light? _L waited for Light to come out of the bathroom.

Light barged out with a sour look on his face, L tried not to laugh. The white shirt was very loose and baggy and covered up most of the boxers. Light complained, "There's no way that you can wear this shirt, Ryuzaki. It's huge."

"Maybe you're just small," L suggested, knowing that he had purposely chosen an extra large shirt.

"I'm not small," Light snapped, "This shirt is ridiculous, it almost reaches my knees."

"I know, it looks like a dress," L couldn't help himself. He needed something to cheer him up.

Light turned bright red in his amusingly flustered way. Then Light grabbed a rubber band off the desk and used it to tighten the white shirt.

L's black eyes widened. Now Light had the white shirt tightly pinned back, showing off his nice figure.

Light claimed, "There, now it doesn't look like a dress."

L nodded just so Light would keep his shirt that way.

Next, L sat at the desk in his special way with only his feet touching the base of the chair. L turned on the laptop, intending to scroll through a British News website but then he spotted his email account. L's smile faded. Grief was strange like that, one second you're fine then the next you feel terrible again.

L clicked on the email account and found the email that Watari had sent. He regretfully read over the email one last time. He didn't give Watari an answer and now he never will…

Light leaned over him and gazed at the screen, "Ryuzaki, how did you meet Watari?"

L turned off the laptop and stood up, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering," Light defended himself, "It's not like I could use it against you even if I wanted to. The orphanage is gone and so is Watari."

_True. It wouldn't make much of a difference if I told him now._ L sat down on the only bed with his back leaning against the wall, "I guess I could tell you."

Light sat next to him with his back to the wall and his legs stretched out toward the end of the bed. Since Light was stretched out, his tight shirt came up a bit, revealing some of his stomach. L had always been good at spotting details.

L decided to explain from the beginning, "I met Watari when I was six. Whoever my parents were, they abandoned me. And I spent my early childhood in a run-down orphanage on the bad side of town until Watari found me."

Light's wide eyes intently watched as L continued, "The first orphanage I lived in told everyone not to adopt me. They were all sure that I was autistic or had some chemical imbalance in my brain. So I was labeled as defective. But Watari realized that I was actually intelligent and took me out of there. He brought me to the orphanage for gifted children and in a matter of a few years I began to work as a detective."

L solemnly concluded, "Watari is the closest thing I ever had to a parent."

Light seemed affected by the story, his gaze softened when he looked at L. For a second, L wondered if Light had discarded his Death note again; Light looked so…caring. It caught L by surprise.

Unexpectedly, Light announced, "We'll catch that bastard, New Kira soon. Especially if he comes after us next, he won't stand a chance." Light got himself situated underneath the covers.

"Confident as always," L also got under the covers and flicked a switch by the bed, causing the lights to turn off. Since the moon shone through the window, everything was still faintly visible.

L laid beside Light in the Queen sized bed. L had to admit that if it wasn't for Light, he didn't know how he could've made it through today. L glanced over at Light who had his eyes closed and already seemed to be asleep on his side. _Light must have really worn himself out today._

L also shut his eyes while lying on his side. But then he felt something move into him. L opened his eyes to see Light's face nuzzled into his chest and Light's entire body in alignment with his own. _Again? Who knew Light could unconsciously crave so much affection. It's probably because when he's awake, he tries not to allow it. The boy's own arrogance deprives him… _

_Light will be angry when he wakes up, especially if someone finds us like this. _L contemplated his options.

In his sleep, Light gripped L's shirt, "Ryuzaki…"

_What? Now, he's calling out to me in his sleep? Is he dreaming about me?_ L allowed Light to cling to him.

_Well, it's obvious what he wants. _L curled his arm over Light's shoulder and held him closer. Light reacted by digging himself into L's arms._ I'll just wake him up before someone sees us. _

L adoringly gazed down at innocent, unconscious Light in his arms. _Light really had helped me out today. _

"Thank you, Light-kun," L bent down and kissed his precious friend on the forehead.

End of Chapter 13

Awww. Let's see what happens in the morning. Hehehe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Death note. Hope you like it! XD

Chapter 14: Change

Light felt something warm lying half way on top of him. By instinct, Light pulled the warmth closer. But then he realized whatever was on top of him was steadily breathing. _What the hell? _

Hesitantly, Light opened his eyes and realized many shocking things at once. First of all, L lying on top of him. Secondly, Light was cuddled up in L's arms. And thirdly, the shirt that Light was wearing had been rolled up, exposing his stomach to L's touch.

_Oh…my…God. This can't be happening! _Light stayed still for awhile because he was so stunned. But when Light felt L brush across his bare stomach, Light snapped back into reality.

Light frantically tried to push L away, "Ryuzaki, get off of me!"

"Hm," L didn't budge.

"Ryuzaki!!!" Light cried out, but still no response. _Shit! That's right; he didn't get any sleep on the night before the funeral! No wonder, he's out cold._

Light tried his hardest to shove the older boy off. But to no great success, mostly because Light hadn't eaten much of anything yesterday; his whole body was weak from the lack of food. _Damn it! _It was also difficult to push Ryuzaki off because both of their bodies had become so intertwined during the night.

"Come on, Ryuzaki!" Light desperately called out, "Please! Get off of me!"

Then Light heard foot steps coming toward their hotel room door. _No! I can't be seen like this! _ Light was practically begging, "Please! Ryuzaki!!!"

L's eyes slowly opened then he sleepily sat up while still on top of Light.

Then the door to the room swung open. Matsuda strolled into the room then stood completely still in shock.

Light was lying stretched out on the bed, panting from all his screaming. And L sat on top of Light with his hand on Light's exposed stomach.

Matsuda indignantly declared, "Oh, there's _nothing_ going on, my ass! You know guys, it's one thing to be having hot, steamy, man-love sex. But to lie about…" Matsuda shook his head, "You should be ashamed."

They both blankly stared at Matsuda until L asked, "_What_?"

"It's about time for you both to come out of your over-sized closet," Matsuda walked into the hallway, "Mr. Yagami!"

_Fuck, No! _Light kneed L in the groin then shoved him off the bed.

L crashed onto the floor, "Ow! Light-kun, that hurt."

Light stood up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ryuzaki loudly claimed, "Don't you even think of blaming me! You were the one pulling me on top of you!"

Just as L said that, Mr. Yagami appeared in the doorway next to Matsuda. Light nearly died as he watched his father stomp into the room with an obviously furious expression on his face.

Matsuda noticed the over-sized clothes that Light was wearing, "Light, whose clothes are those?"

_Shit! _Light nervously stuttered, "I…it's nothing…really."

Matsuda folded his arms, "I bet their Ryuzaki's. You know like how girls sometimes wear their boyfriends' shirts in the morning."

L corrected Matsuda, "Actually, I gave them to Light, last night. His own clothes were-"

Matsuda triumphantly cut him off, "Aha! So I was right all along! You two thought you could trick me but I showed you! See, Mr. Yagami, I told you so."

Mr. Yagami glared at his son.

Light insisted, "This is a misunderstanding. Dad, I can explain-"

His father ordered, "Light, just stop it." Mr. Yagami headed toward L, "How long has this been going on, Ryuzaki?"

L sighed, "This truly is a misunderstanding. You should let your son explain."

Mr. Yagami snapped at L, "Damn it, Ryuzaki! Just answer my question! I know that you've been obsessing over my son all this time, you even had him drop out of college just so you could watch him 24/7! So when did it start?! Was it after you watched footage of Light getting undressed when he was only seventeen?! Or was it when you chained yourself to him so he couldn't escape?! Or-"

L looked insulted, "Mr. Yagami, I'm going to have to ask you to stop this. You're being unprofessional."

Light's father crazily shouted, "I'm being unprofessional?! You slept with my son!"

Ryuzaki looked taken aback by how Mr. Yagami worded that.

Once again, Light attempted to set everything straight, "Matsuda just caught us in an awkward position. Nothing happened, I swear. I would never-"

"Knock it off," Mr. Yagami disappointedly shook his head, "I already know, Light."

Light objected, "No! I'm telling you the truth! I'm not ga-"

"Ryuzaki showed me the lie detector results," his father unexpectedly added.

"What?" Light felt his heart skip a beat.

Light's father scornfully added, "I know that you're not attracted to girls. At least that's what the lie detector concluded anyway. Next thing I know, you're doing only god knows what with Ryuzaki!"

Light muttered, "Nothing happened-"

Suddenly, Mr. Yagami smacked Light across the face, "Damn it, Boy! Quit lying to me!"

Matsuda gasped and L looked infuriated. Light could feel some blood trickle down from his mouth. His father had never hit him before, _ever_.

L protectively stood in front of Light, "Mr. Yagami, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"That's fine with me," Mr. Yagami coldly glanced at Light, "When this is done, don't come back to my house. Live with Ryuzaki, he obviously wants you." Light's father stormed out of the room.

Matsuda guiltily turned to Light, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think that he'd do that. I'm sure that he didn't mean a bit of it. Just give him time." Matsuda rushed out of the room after Mr. Yagami.

Light sat down on the bed, feeling defeated. _I can't believe my own father said that to me… He actually hates me now?_

"Light-kun, I'm sorry that you had to go through that," L sat next to him. Then L wiped the drops of blood off Light's face. Light allowed it, he didn't even care anymore.

Light's head hung down, "He hates me."

"Your father over-reacted but we can't assume that he hates you," L placed an arm over Light's shoulder. "Even though, he did act irrationally and unfairly toward you, Light-kun."

Light distraughtly glanced up at L, "Why did you show him the lie detector results?"

L seemed regretful, "Your father demanded a copy of the results so I gave it to him. I thought that it would relieve him since according to the test, you weren't Kira. I didn't expect him to scrutinize over the questions that I asked about Misa."

Light nodded then straightforwardly asked, "Ryuzaki, do you really think that I'm…gay?"

"Light-kun, do you want the truthful answer or the one that will appease you?"

"I can't have both?" Light sighed.

L paused before admitting, "No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Later that day, L had everyone transported into a new office building in London. L insisted that they should settle down at the new workroom, just like the one they had in Japan. The new workroom looked like a minture replica of their old one. The investigation team all sat down at the table. While Light and L sat down at their computers, in front of the large flat screen television which covered almost the entire wall.

Light tried to ignore the awkward situation. The whole investigation team was giving him disapproving looks, except for the naive Matsuda and accepting L.

Since the morning from hell, L had been the only one openly kind to Light. Everyone else just tried to avoid him… _At least L bought me more clothes,_ Light aimlessly searched through some news websites. _That saves me from some embarrassment. _

Light's face still stung a little, where his father had hit him. Light's father still hadn't apologized and he probably never would. L had been doing his best to keep Light and his father separated.

Then Light recalled when L had intervened after Light's father had struck him. _Great, so now L is trying to protect me from my own father?! Does L think helpless or something?! _Light remembered when L called him a child. _He really does think I'm some weak, defenseless child! I don't need his help! I don't need his PITY. _

Light angrily glanced over at L who sat beside him. _It's all his fault that I'm in this situation anyway! Even if he wasn't lying when he said that I had pulled him on top of me… Why the hell did he allow it?! Why didn't he stop me from making a complete fool out of myself?! _ Light cynically concluded, _Oh, that's right, it's because I'm some child that he enjoys toying with!!! _

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki turned to face him, "Is something wrong?"

_Of course, something's wrong! You're wrecking my life! _"No,"Light gazed back at the computer screen. But then a Breaking News bulletin appeared on the news website.

Light immediately clicked on the bulletin then announced, "New Kira attacked again! Someone turn on the TV!"

Ryuzaki hastily turned on the large flat screen television. On the British News channel, a male reporter explained in English, "Another prison has just been attacked and it is mostly likely the work of New Kira. Fifty inmates have died of heart attacks within the last twenty minutes. Before each convict died, they wrote part of a sentence on a wall in their own blood. It is believed that all of these fragments of sentences form together to make a message. But at this moment it has not been decoded yet."

L quickly typed on his computer then told Light, "I have received pictures of all the dead inmates' sentences. I will send a copy of them all to your computer."

Light nodded then quickly opened the email containing the pictures.

The investigation team who did not understand English, anxiously watched. Mr. Yagami demanded, "Light, what's going on?"

Ryuzaki quickly snapped, "So now, you want to speak with your son? Why don't you get on a computer and find a Japanese News website. New Kira's messages are always in English anyway, you can't help us decode it."

Mr. Yagami furiously sat down at a computer. Light glanced over at L, surprised by how L spoke to his father.

L insisted while scrolling through the pictures, "Light-kun, don't get distracted. I need your help decode this."

"Right," Light immediately started to skim through the pictures of the sentences written in blood.

Within ten minutes, Light and L had the whole message pieced together. New Kira had the sentences arranged in an order that coincided with the numbers on each of the inmates' uniforms from least to greatest. Also all of the fifty inmates had regularly been in the prison yard, where people could see them without even entering the prison building.

L read the entire message aloud in Japanese, **"First Kira, I believe that it is time for us to meet again. I thoroughly enjoyed our first meeting and I will come see you again. After all, we both want the same thing. Come join me, First Kira. Together we will create a perfect world, just like the one you dreamt about. I will not harm you, I swear. I'll even aid you by killing L. All I want is your companionship, Boy."**

_Boy? _Light felt sick. _Why is he so intent on having me? _

L seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Why would he call Kira 'Boy'? It's as if New Kira is acting superior to him."

Matsuda blurted out, "So what?! This is really, really bad. What will happen when they team up?!"

"I don't think that the First Kira wants to join him," L deduced, "This message may seem civil but it has an under tone that seems threatening."

Light nodded "I agree with you. New Kira even sounds condescending toward the First Kira."

"Is that right?" L glanced over at Light, "What do you think happened at their first meeting?"

_I suppose I could answer truthfully in an underhanded way._ "I think that the New Kira had the original Kira in an uncomfortable situation. Also since New Kira only needs a face to kill, he has an advantage over the original. If the original Kira does not know the New Kira's name then he can not kill him. But it may be safe to assume that the New Kira can kill the original…"

L looked worried, "I see. Do you think that the New Kira will resort to death threats to have the First Kira join him?"

"It's a definite possibility," Light admitted.

The investigation team all appeared to be shocked by this. Meanwhile L turned his chair so he would be directly facing Light.

L suggested, "Light-kun, I don't think that you should leave this building for awhile."

"What? Ryuzaki, I have no reason to hide," Light claimed.

"Yes, you do. New Kira is looking for you."

Light lied as always, "I'm not Kira."

L insisted, "Light-kun, I promised you that I would not let New Kira get his hands on you again. I'm telling you for your own safety, you should stay hidden."

"Damn it, Ryuzaki! I don't need your protection!" Light snapped.

L looked stunned, almost even hurt. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need it! If you're so sure that I'm Kira then why do you want to help me?!"

"I already told you, because I-" Ryuzaki gazed over at the investigation team. "Come with me into another room, Light."

Light was slightly relieved. At least L had enough sense not to say _that_ in front of Light's father. L led Light out into the hallway then down to another isolated room.

As soon as they both entered the room, L shut the door, "Light-kun, why are you being so hostile?"

"Because you shouldn't be protecting me. I thought you believed that I was Kira?"

"No, I know that you're Kira," L corrected him. "But I also made a promise to you, Kira, as a friend which I intend to keep. I will stay by you and make sure that you're never alone with the New Kira again."

_Damn it! I've tried to kill you for crying out loud! _"New Kira has already seen my face. Even if he actually does come looking for me, he'll see your face too if you're next to me."

"That's an inevitable danger, I suppose," L shrugged the threat off.

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. It infuriated him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you actually willing to die for me?!"

"I'm keeping my promise to you," L stubbornly answered.

Light shouted, "I don't want you to protect me!"

L sounded frustrated, "Why does this bother you _so_ much?!"

"Because I care about you!!!"

After Light confessed that, L and Light stared at each other in shock. Suddenly, L stepped forward and grabbed Light's hand.

L pulled Light toward himself and pressed his lips against Light's. Without thinking, Light threw his arms around L's neck then kissed him back. The kiss deepened as L pushed in further. Light's back thudded into the wall as he vehemently pulled L in. All the emotions, feelings that they had been built up between them, finally released itself in this kiss.

Light felt dizzy as L continued to taste him. Until Light broke off the kiss in a gasp. L moved down to kissing the younger boy's neck. Light panted, "Ryuzaki…we can't-"

"Just. A little…longer," L kissed him again. Light was unable to think, he just gave in and kissed back.

They continued like this until Light's mind began to clear up. At the same time, they both eventually pulled back.

Light leaned back against the wall, feeling his heart race inside his chest. Light looked up at Ryuzaki in horror, finally realized the gravity of the situation, _I…kissed L._

L reached out his hand, "Light?"

"Stay away!" Light backed into another wall and accusingly pointing at L, "I see what you doing, this is all part of some plot isn't it?!"

"What?" L looked genuinely confused by him.

"Yeah, this is just another one of your mind games, isn't it?! That's all this is. You're trying to trick me. Get information out of me," Light raved.

"You think that I actually planned all of this out?"

"Of course, you did because otherwise I'd never…"

"Kiss me?"

Light looked appalled by how L openly stated that.

"Look, Light, this wasn't part of some demented scheme. You were a willing participant just I was and you shouldn't blame me for it," L stepped closer to Light and held out his hand again.

Light spitefully slapped his hand away then dashed out the door. He rushed down the hall and took the stairs down to the first floor. _I hate you, L! I hate you more than I ever had before! How could you do this to me?! _Once Light exited the building, he continued to run off down the street.

L's words played in the back of his mind, 'you were a willing participant just I was-' _Shut up, L! No, I wasn't! _Light remembered back how he dug his nails into L's back to pull him deeper into the kiss. And how _good _it felt…

Light collapsed on the sidewalk, landing on his knees and hands. _I…and L. We kissed… And I… I allowed it… _Light furiously hit the sidewalk with his fist. _I liked it! _

It was different from all the times when he had to consciously force himself to kiss Misa. He kissed L, without even thinking…and he liked it. Light hit the concrete ground.

"Light?" a male voice came from above him.

"Damn it, Ryuzak-" Light stared up, then stayed completely still in alarm.

A tall man with blonde hair in black cloak stood in front of him. The man appeared to be in his late-twenties. The man's dark brown eyes gazed at Light with an almost sick pleasure, "I found you."

Light slowly backed away, "…New Kira."

End of Chapter 14

XD


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Sorry for the wait, I was busy with a school project. Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me SO happy. XD

Chapter 15: New Kira's Perfect World

"New Kira," Light stood up as he backed away.

The blonde man grinned with an eerie fascination, "So you are as bright as they say, Light Yagami." New Kira began to approach Light.

Luckily, they were both on a fairly busy street. Though it may hurt Light's pride, screaming and making a scene seemed to be the only way out.

Light opened his mouth to yell, when suddenly someone behind him forcefully covered Light's mouth with a hand. _Shit! New Kira's not alone! _

Then Light felt someone else behind him, tying his wrists together. Light desperately kicked at the people behind him and thrashed, trying to get away. He even shouted, but the sturdy hand muffled his screams.

Suddenly New Kira's followers just picked Light up, off the ground. Light still thrashed about and wildly kicked at the men behind him. Next, a van quickly parked beside them and the van's side door swung open.

_If they get me in that van, it's all over!_ Light resorted to bashing the back of his head into someone's face. The next thing Light heard was a man fall over on the ground.

New Kira hastily ordered, "Throw him in!"

The men hurled Light through the side door and into the van. Light crashed onto the hard floor of the van as New Kira and his men entered then slammed the side door shut. The van rapidly drove away causing Light to smash into the back wall of the van.

Light's hands were still tied but his mouth was finally free. Light shouted, "Damn it, New Kira! Let me go! Is THIS your idea of an alliance-?!"

New Kira calmly pressed his index finger to Light's lips, "Don't struggle, Light. We both know that you wouldn't willingly come with me. But I just can't take 'no' for an answer when it comes to you." New Kira's dark eyes gazed at Light with sickening enthrallment.

Light tried to kick New Kira away, but one of the crazed Russian's henchmen pulled Light to the floor. While the henchman had a hold on Light's tied arms, New Kira moved on top of him. Light frantically writhed beneath New Kira.

"Calm down. I'm searching for any tracking devices," New Kira slid his hand under Light's shirt.

Light gritted his teeth as New Kira stroked his way up to Light's chest. _Get the hell off of me! You sick-_! After New Kira finished checking Light's shirt, he slid his hand down toward Light's pants.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" Light cried out while struggling to break free.

New Kira ignored him and ran his hand down to Light's hip. An excited smile spread across New Kira's face.

_No, _Light's heart raced in panic.

Then New Kira twisted and withdrew his hand from Light's pants with a small electronic chip in his grasp, "I found it."

Light sighed from relief. _He was smiling just because he found a tracking device._ Light took deep breaths to calm himself down.

New Kira stood up and tossed the tracking device out of a van window.

Then New Kira faced Light with an offensive smirk, "You really thought that I was going to molest you, didn't you?"

"You sick bastard!" Light furiously snapped, "Don't you ever touch me like that again!"

New Kira sadistically stepped toward him, "Is that a challenge?"

Unexpectedly, the van came to an abrupt stop.

The driver turned around in his seat and announced, "Sir, we made it the base."

_The base? Just how many followers does New Kira have?_ Light sat up and tried to peer out a window.

New Kira blocked his view by standing in front of him, "Come on, now. Don't ruin the surprise. You'll be amazed once you see all of our supporters."

"_Our_ supporters?" Light glared at New Kira, "Don't you mean _your_ supporters? So far, I've been treated like nothing but a prisoner."

"Once you gain my trust, all of that will change." New Kira grabbed Light's arm and pulled him up.

New Kira smiled, "We share the same vision, Light. Together, we'll _purify_ the entire world."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Light-kun," L called out as he walked down the hallway of the office building. _I thought giving Light some space for awhile would help but obviously not. Where could he be hiding? _

L had already searched almost the entire building. _Enough is enough. _L entered the workroom and strolled past the investigation team to a computer. _Good thing, I placed tracking devices on all of Light's clothes. _

After typing some codes on the computer, L was able to pinpoint on a map where Light was located. According to the map, Light was outside the building. _That's just like Light-kun, never listens to a word I say. _

L announced to the investigation team, "I will be gone for awhile. You can continue working or take a break until I get back." L effortlessly memorized Light's location on the screen then headed toward the door.

Matsuda stood up from the table, "Where are you going?"

L turned to face the interested investigation team and admitted, "I'm going to go find Light-kun."

Matsuda gasped, "Oh, my God. Did he run away? Is it because of what happened this morning?"

"Partially," L vaguely replied, "Anyway, I have to go bring him back."

Unexpectedly, Mr. Yagami hit the table as he stood up, "I'll come with you."

Matsuda cheerfully beamed while L skeptically asked, "You will?"

Mr. Yagami looked plagued with guilt, "I need to have a talk with my son."

"Yes, I believe you do." L nodded then exited the room with Mr. Yagami following behind him.

L and Mr. Yagami descended down the stairs to the first floor and exited the office building. Near the building, there was a black car with tented windows. L pulled out his cell phone to call a chauffer but Mr. Yagami insisted that he drive.

Mr. Yagami drove the car down the street until they reached a red light. The awkward silence remained until Mr. Yagami confessed, "I know that I acted a little harsh this morning."

"I believe that's what people call an understatement," L replied, "When the light turns green turn right."

Within seconds, the light changed color and Mr. Yagami turned the steering wheel, "Fine. My behavior was very inappropriate, but it's understandable why I would react that way."

"Mr. Yagami, you hit your son so hard that he bled," L reminded him, "Turn left."

Mr. Yagami angrily turned the steering wheel again, "Yeah, but you slept with him."

"So what?"

Light's father glanced at L in shock.

L continued, "Let's say that you're right. I'm in a romantically involved relationship with your son. So what? Does that mean that you automatically have the right to beat him?"

"…no," Mr. Yagami admitted, "I don't have the right."

"Mr. Yagami, if you absolutely feel the need to disown your only son then I can't stop you. If you refuse to help him then I will. However I don't want to and can't replace his father," L explained, "Go straight at this light."

Mr.Yagami continued to drive the car forward, "I understand what you're saying, Ryuzaki. Really I do, but-"

"You do so well until you add the word 'but', Mr. Yagami. When, you speak with your son, I suggest you refrain from using it," L peered out the window, "Light-kun should be on this street."

Mr. Yagami slowed the car down as they both looked around for Light. Mr. Yagami sounded frustrated, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Stop the car," L ordered.

Mr. Yagami stomped on the brake and parked by a side walk, "What is it, Ryuzaki? Do you see him?"

"No, I wish I did," L exited the car.

"Wait, Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami also left the car and walked toward L.

L leaned over a street gutter and solemnly picked up an electronic chip, "I was afraid of this."

"What is that?" Mr. Yagami anxiously realized, "It's a tracking device that you put on Light, isn't it?"

"…yes," L gazed at the electronic chip with a distressed expression, "I told Light…I told him not to leave the building. I warned him."

Mr. Yagami grabbed L's shoulder, "Do you really think that New Kira did this?!"

L reluctantly nodded. _In the end, I guess that I really couldn't protect you, Light-kun..._ L angrily clenched the electronic chip.

With a forced rational composure, L pointed down the street, "Judging from where the tracking device landed, I would say that they were driving in that direction. We need to start searching immediately and try to find any surveillance cameras or witnesses to the kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?!" Mr. Yagami recklessly shouted, "New Kira kidnapped my son?! What the hell is New Kira going to do to him?!"

L miserably glanced away, "I'm not sure, Mr. Yagami."

Light's father raved, "Is it for ransom?! Is New Kira going to torture him?! Will he kill-"

"I don't know! Just stop it," L explained, "I can't bear to think about that right now…" _I already lost Watari to New Kira, I refuse to lose Light. _

L headed back to the car, "Right now, we should put all of our energy into finding Light-kun."

Mr. Yagami gravely nodded while L pulled out his cell phone to begin the search.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

New Kira's 'base' was an old five-story building, surrounded by trees. Just as New Kira claimed, Light was shocked by the amount of supporters. There were at least fifty outside the building and a countless number inside. When Light and New Kira entered the building, people stopped what they were doing and bowed.

Even though the building was full of people, it was incredibly quiet throughout the entire base. New Kira led Light passed the lines of supporters who all looked down or had vacant eyes. It was as if all of these New Kira followers were already dead. Light knew that New Kira must be able kill them all at anytime.

New Kira and Light took an elevator up to the fourth floor. Then New Kira led Light into a large bedroom. The bed had dark red sheets and there was a desk next to the barred window.

"You'll be staying here for the time being," New Kira motioned at the room.

Light nodded, "New Kira-"

"You can just call me Arik," the blonde man insisted.

"…Arik, do my hands really need to be tied?"

"It depends whether or not you try to escape."

"I won't," Light claimed, "Even if I did, you'd just kill me. That's how you keep all your followers in line isn't it?"

"You really pick up quickly," Arik untied the rope that bound Light's hands.

Once Light's hands were free, he folded his arms and strolled around the room, "So why did you want to find me so badly?"

Arik smirked, "We share the same goal and I was interested in what the First Kira was like. Honestly, I was surprised when I found out that you were so young. It made me want you more."

Light stood still and glanced at him, "_Why_?"

Arik shrugged, "Because it makes you less threatening and more agreeable to my standards."

_Cocky bastard._ "I see…"

"But must of all, I wanted you because of your ideals. I was a Kira supporter myself until I obtained a Death Note," Arik continued, "Since we both envision the same perfect world then we should both work together to achieve it."

"Okay," Light asked, "And what exactly is your idea of a perfect world?"

"I'm glad you asked," Arik began to explain, "It's basically the same as yours. There will be no murder, no rape, no theft, and I'll use my Death Note to judge all of the sinners. Actually, I plan to eliminate all forms of crime whatsoever by eliminating freedom of will."

_What the hell? _"Why do you want to eliminate freedom of will?"

"Because that's what causes crime," Arik declared, "In order to commit a crime, someone makes a bad decision. But if no one can make any decisions, there will be no crime."

_Is he seriously this insane? _Light commented, "What about when someone wants to make a good decision?"

"I'll tell them all the correct things to do," Arik announced, "Basically, our perfect worlds are the same."

_No, they aren't!_ Light forced a calm reply,"Why do you say that?"

"You want to control people's actions with your Death Note, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I never said anything about eliminating freedom of will," Light defended his image.

"When you're dictating people's lives with your Death Note, what freedom of will do they have?"

Light didn't respond, mostly because he didn't like the answer.

"So you agree then? We both want the same paradise," New Kira stretched out his hand.

"Just one thing…" Light ruthlessly asked, "What's the difference between your paradise and the Soviet Union?"

The blonde Russian gazed at Light with an indescribable hatred in his eyes. Light had obviously stricken a nerve.

"Don't you judge me," New Kira angrily paced toward Light while screaming, "You're exactly the same!!!"

New Kira backed Light backed into a corner, "You eliminate murder with murder!!! You've become the killer that you hated to do what you know is right!!!"

Light's back thudded against the wall as he watched New Kira in horror.

"My world WILL be different from the Soviet Union! Because instead of a corrupt government, I will lead! I AM DOING THE RIGHT THING!" New Kira shouted in Light's face.

_Do I really sound like that?_

"MY WORLD WILL BE FLAWLESS!!! ALL OF THE EVIL WILL DIE, THANKS TO ME! I WILL BE LIKE A GOD THAT SAVES HUMANITY!"

_His logic is so terribly wrong… But I catch myself saying the exact same things._ Light held his head down.

"You and I are one and the same. Don't you ever compare to that disgusting government again," New Kira furiously turned and slammed the door on his way out.

_I get it now._ Light slid to the ground, defeated. _I could never see the flaws before because of my own arrogance. I really thought that my perfect world was right. Even when I talked to Misa about the perfect world, she just agreed with whatever I said so I couldn't see any of the flaws. _

_But I get it now… _Light whispered to himself in disbelief, "L was…right?"

End of Chapter 15

Oh, My God…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16: Dead or Alive

_Light-kun…_ L gazed at the computer screen, feeling frustrated. There was no video camera footage of the kidnapping, or rather all the surveillance cameras had been destroyed. _I should have ran after him. I could have stopped him from exiting the building. _

In the workroom, the investigation team seemed to be plagued with a similar guilty conscious, mostly likely because they all avoided Light before the kidnapping.

Suddenly, Mr. Yagami barged into the workroom, "Ryuzaki, a witness to the kidnapping tried to contact us!"

L stood up, "Where is the witness?"

"In his apartment," Mr. Yagami explained, "He says that he'll only talk to L and no one else."

_That's…odd. _L immediately realized the danger of the situation.

"This is great!" Matsuda jumped up and turned to L, "Come on, Ryuzaki. You have to go talk to this guy."

_I know I want to…but it would be rather reckless of me. _L insisted, "Do you have any information on the witness?"

Mr. Yagami shook his head, "No, but you HAVE to talk to him. If you make someone else pretend to be you and the witness figures it out, he may not talk."

_True, this is the only lead we have. I have to find Light-kun as soon as possible._ L hastily decided, "Okay, bring me to the witness's apartment building."

L and the investigation team left the workroom and headed down to the black van. Mr. Yagami drove the van across town to the apartment building, where supposedly the witness was located.

In the back seat of the van, L requested, "Matsuda, can I borrow your gun?"

Matsuda looked fearful, "My gun? Why do you want it?"

"I intend to speak with the witness alone," L held out his hand, "I'll need some form of protection."

Matsuda reluctantly handed L his gun. L tucked in the gun underneath the back of his shirt.

Finally, the van came to a stop in front of an old worn-out apartment building. L and the investigation team exited the van.

"I want you all to stay out here," L ordered. Right before Mr. Yagami could protest, L added, "Mr. Yagami, I swear, I'll do everything I can to find Light-kun."

Mr. Yagami hesitantly nodded then L entered the apartment building, alone. L headed toward an employee who stood behind a desk.

Unexpectedly, the female employee asked in English, "Are you that detective that Mr. Blackwood is waiting for?"

_So that's the witness's name._ L answered, "Yes, Mr. Blackwood was been trying to contact me today. Where's his room?"

The British woman pointed to the elevator, "He's on the third floor, Room number 317."

"Thank you," L strolled into the elevator and ascended up to the third floor. _If this Mr. Blackwood really knows where Light is, I may have to be willing to go to extreme measures._ L impulsively checked on the gun, which was still hidden.

L hurried to the room with number 317 on the front door and knocked.

The door crept open, revealing a poorly-lit room with wallpaper peeling off the walls. A young man with dark brown hair appeared in front of the door, "Are you L?"

L glanced around and spotted no video cameras, "Yes. Can I come in?"

Mr. Blackwood smiled, "Sure. Come, have a seat."

L walked into the run-down apartment, "So I understand that you've tried to contact me earlier. You witnessed Light Yagami being kidnapped, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Come sit," Mr. Blackwood persistently pointed to a chair.

L stayed standing, "How do you know Light's name? That information was never released to the public."

Mr. Blackwood glared at L as if he knew that he'd been caught. Then Mr. Blackwood reached down toward his belt.

L quickly pulled out his gun, "Where is Light?!"

Strangely, Mr. Blackwood grinned, "He's with God. They're going to create a perfect world together." A crazed look spread across his face, "And I won't let you stop them, L!"

Mr. Blackwood pressed his hand on his belt. L immediately fired the gun and shot the lunatic New Kira follower in the shoulder.

The New Kira follower fell into a wall with blood spraying out the back of his shoulder. Mr. Blackwood slid to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

"It's too late, L," the unhinged man laughed loudly. A ticking noise came from Mr. Blackwood's belt.

L noticed the digital clock counting down on Mr. Blackwood's belt. _A bomb!_ L rushed toward the bomb while pointing a gun in Mr. Blackwood's face.

According to the count down, the bomb would go off in exactly 40 seconds. With a gun shoved in Mr. Blackwood's face, L examined the bomb. _Shit! There's no way I can disarm this in time! _

"It's over, L!" the madman proudly shouted, "Everyone in this apartment building is going to die! In the name of New Kira's-"

L completely snapped and shot the evil bastard in the head. Blood spattered onto L as he dropped his gun in shock. The dead man's vacant eyes were still opened with a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead.

Tick-Tick-Tick. L glanced at the speeding count down, with only ten seconds left. L quickly scanned the room for an escape. He sprinted toward the window and frantically opened it.

Tick-Tick-Tick… L desperately leaped out of window as a fiery explosion erupted behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

In New Kira's base, Light sat at long vertical table with Arik on the opposite end. Much to Light's dismay, he had been forced to be around Arik almost the entire day. On the table, there was only healthy, gourmet food. Strangely, the only food Light wished to see was candy, L's candy. It killed Light to admit it, but he missed L…

Arik analytically watched him, "Are you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Light stubbornly refused to eat the expensive food.

"Hm," Arik leaned back nonchalantly, "Light, do want L to die?"

_What? Where did that come from? _After a pause, Light answered, "Yes. Of course, I do."

Arik scowled, "That wasn't very convincing."

_Damn it._ "L made my life a living hell ever since I've met him! I hate him! I was about to have him killed before you showed up," Light declared.

Arik skeptically continued, "Really? So you've met him? Were you ever close to him?"

"Well, the bastard had chained himself to me before. But if you mean we're friends, there's no way in hell," Light lied instinctively.

"Good. Then I have news that will make you happy," New Kira grinned happily, "L's dead."

_Dead?! _Light forced himself to look calm, "What? H-How do you know this?"

Arik seemed so proud of himself, "I had one of my men pose as a witness to your kidnapping. Since L placed himself in a dangerous situation to find you, my theory of you two knowing each other was confirmed. Anyway, my supporter was attached to a bomb that exploded while he was talking to L."

_No way. He's lying. He has to be lying. _Light tilted his head down.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Light faced New Kira again, "Are you absolutely sure that L is dead? He isn't exactly easy to kill."

"Light, he was in the same room as a bomb explosion. He's dead. I thought this would make you happy," Arik glared at him.

"I am happy. I'm just…surprised," Light forced a composed response, "Why did you use a bomb to kill him?"

"I thought that a heart attack would be too simple of a way to kill someone like L. I wanted L to be completely incinerated beyond recognition," Arik explained.

Light shuddered inwardly. _This can't be right… It just can't be… _

"Light?" Arik sounded irritated.

Light strained a smile, "Sorry, Arik. I guess, I just wanted to kill L myself, you know. Well, since I'm not hungry maybe I should go now."

"Fine. You can go," Arik permitted Light to leave as if he was talking to a child.

Light stood up and walked into the elevator with two guards following him. They ascended up to the fourth floor then Light entered his room as the guards watched from a distance.

With no emotion, Light sat down at the desk. _Arik was lying. L would never die that easily. He wouldn't dare…_ Light rested his head on top of the desk. He felt awful. Arik's words played through Light's mind, tormenting him.

_L's not dead! He can't be dead_… Light lifted his head and gazed at the computer in front of him. The computer had all its functions locked so Light couldn't use it. Not for now, anyway.

_I'll look at the news websites and see if it's true. _Light turned on the computer and began to decode one of the locks. After about an hour, Light managed to unlock the code that restricted the internet.

Light quickly typed in a British News website. He gasped. On the screen there was a picture of a bomb explosion. According to the website, a suicide bomber by the name Mr. Blackwood caused the deaths of everyone in the apartment building. Also a team of police that were outside of the building lived, but they say that the famous detective L was inside the building. Then the electricity in the room cut off, most likely because someone knew that Light broke the code. But Light had already found all the information that he could contain…

_No… _Light suddenly stood up, flipping over the chair.

Light cried out, "L, You liar! You promised! How are you supposed to protect me if you're dead, L?! You promised… you…" Light fell over as he backed away.

His whole body shook violently and tears formed in his eyes. _Wait, L's my enemy. Why does this hurt so badly?_

Light remembered their kiss and his confession that led to it. _Because I care about L_…

_Only about a week ago, I was trying to kill L. I was sinking further into the Death Note's corruption. And now once I finally get what L was saying… He's dead?_

A surge of emotions overcame Light, which he thought had been long gone. Guilt, Fear, Grief…Love. Tears streamed down Light's face, "_L_…"

End of Chapter 16

Sob. Hint: L jumped out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for reviews! XD

Chapter 17: Still Alive and Kicking

At Mr. Blackwood's funeral, there was a mixture of those in mourning and protesters. The investigation team drove into the cemetery in the black van with tinted windows. The van passed a line of protesters, one protester even held up a sign that said, "Don't mourn over the killer of L."

_What a nice gesture. _L watched the protesters from inside the van. Luckily when he jumped out the apartment window, the investigation team was waiting on the sidewalk and caught him. L only suffered from some minor cuts and bruises, which was nothing compared to the hundreds of innocent people who died in the building from the explosion.

Finally, the van came to a stop. Mr. Yagami turned in the driver seat and asked, "Ryuzaki, are you sure that your feeling well enough to do this?"

"Yes," L explained, "There is a possibility that other New Kira followers could come here to pay their respects. Also since I allowed them to believe that I was dead, hopefully they'll have their guard down. If I find any New Kira followers, I'll give you all the signal."

L exited the van and headed toward Mr. Blackwood's controversial funeral. A few protesters shouted at L as he made his way to Mr. Blackwood's grave. A group of depressed family members stood around the closed casket.

A woman introduced herself as the suicide bomber's mother and began crying hysterically out of guilt and shame for the sin that her son committed. L sympathetically watched her speech, _Poor woman. I wonder if that's how Mr. Yagami will act once everyone knows that Light is Kira. That is if we can ever find him. There is always the possibility that Light and New Kira are now working together…_

_First Light had the Death Note's power corrupting him. If he has New Kira corrupting him too, any slight progress I made with him may be lost. Or he could come to the see the error of his ways…which sounds too good to be true._ L sighed then scanned the area.

Most of the people near the grave were crying or looked humiliated. But there were two men in funeral attire in the back that seemed disgusted with the ashamed mother's speech. L immediately headed toward them.

L stood next to the two apathetic young men and tested his theory, "Whiny old hag, isn't she?"

The two English men just nodded, "You can say that again."

_Hm._ L put his hands in his pockets, "Why is she so goddamn embarrassed? Does she not understand her son at all?"

The taller man with dark hair blurted out, "Obviously not. Her son was trying to help make a better world."

The shorter one with auburn hair hit his friend's arm, "Watch what you say, man."

_Oh, this is too easy._ L continued, "Why should you guys keep your mouths shut? Instead of being so depressed, people should be celebrating over L's death."

The dark-haired one grinned, "I completely agree."

The other lighter-hair man asked, "Who are you? Why are you at Blackwood's funeral anyway?"

"You can call me Ryuzaki. And I'm here to admire the fallen New Kira follower," L causally lied.

The more trusting, taller man quietly pried, "Are you a New Kira follower?"

L smiled, "No, I don't even know any New Kira followers. I just admire his work. I can't wait until his perfect world comes into completion."

The dark-haired man beamed, "You really like the perfect world?"

L friendly placed a hand the taller man's shoulder, "Of course, I do. New Kira is going to save the world."

Before the taller one could reply, his friend pulled him to the side and told L, "Let me talk with my friend for second. We'll be right back."

The two men who were obliviously New Kira followers strolled away. _Good thing, I placed a small recording chip on that man's shoulder. _L turned on the listening device in his ear so he could hear the two suspicious men's conversation. Then L positioned himself so he could see them in the distance.

The lighter-haired one nagged, "You shouldn't be so reckless, Nate. I doubt that Arik would appreciate it."

_Arik…_ L listened closely to the hidden listening device.

The one called Nate replied, "God, Stephan. You're so paranoid. Arik just lost a follower, so why shouldn't we recruit a new one?"

L smirked. _So easy. No wonder Light never gathered followers like this New Kira._

As Stephan and Nate continued their incriminating conversation, L weighed his options. _I could continue this charade and be taken to New Kira directly. Or I could arrest these two followers and find out the location through them. But the first option would mean certain death if Light had joined up with New Kira and identified me as L… So the second it is._

L turned on his cell phone and dialed Mr. Yagami's number. He only let the phone ring once then hung up. L spotted the investigation team head toward him.

L pointed at the Stephan and Nate, "Arrest those two. Threaten to shoot them if you must."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -

Light couldn't remember a time when he felt this awful. He hadn't eaten in over a day, his body ached from lack of sleep, and his eyes burned from…_crying_, which was a perhaps the worst problem of them all. He cried, he cried for L. He wanted L… And no one could take L's place, especially Arik.

Arik had been touching Light in subtle yet disturbing ways. Sometimes he'd keep his arm around Light's waist, other times he'd run a hand through Light's hair. Outwardly, his caressing may have seemed harmless but there was a domineering twist to it. Arik knew that Light was uncomfortable but he wouldn't stop. Arik also repeated how he could kill Light if he ever saw the need.

Light entered the kitchen and finally looked through the pantry for some food. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him from behind and hold him close.

"What do you want, Arik?" Light winced as Arik pulled him in.

Arik placed his chin on top of Light's head, to emphasize the fact that Light was shorter than him, "I've been looking for you, Light. Are you trying to avoid me?"

_Controlling bastard._ Light refrained from cursing at Arik.

"Well?" Arik slide a hand underneath Light's shirt and began to pull it up.

Light frantically squirmed, "No, I don't want to avoid you."

"Good Boy," Arik condescendingly praised him before he releasing Light's shirt. Next, he tilted up Light's chin and forced Light to stare up at him.

Arik asked, "Are you thankful that I killed L?"

Light quickly lied, "Yes."

"Then why haven't you thanked me properly yet?"

"I don't know. I'll do it later," Light insisted, "Just let me go so I can eat something. I haven't eaten in over a day, I might pass out."

Arik smirked as he released Light, "Alright. It'd be no fun to receive your _thanks_ when you're unconscious anyway."

_What? Don't tell that he was referring to- _Light tried to hide how mortified he was as he searched through the pantry.

Arik leaned to the side so he could see Light's face and taunted, "I love that expression, Light."

_I don't know how much more of this I can take…_ Light felt exhausted, weak. And Arik constantly harassing him magnified all his suffering even more.

Then Light spotted a bag of microwaveable popcorn. Tears sprang to his eyes. _L loved this unhealthy garbage. _Light picked up the bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave with a faint smile.

Light's sudden joy seemed to annoy Arik, "You want _that_? There is so much better food here."

"I know. But I only want popcorn, only popcorn makes me happy," Light adoringly watched the popcorn inside the microwave.

Arik mockingly laughed, "Okay, Light. Once that's ready, I want you to come with me."

Light just nodded. After the popcorn was ready, Light poured it in a bowl and followed Arik down the hall. Strangely, Light couldn't bring himself to eat the popcorn. He just wanted to hold it, stare at it, and allow memories of L to flood his mind.

Arik led Light into a workroom filled with computers. Then Arik walked over to a safe and opened it with a combination. Light memorized Arik's movements when he put in the combination so it could be easier to break into the safe later.

Unexpectedly, Arik turned around with a Death Note in his hand, "This is my Death Note." Arik headed toward Light and held the Death Note in front of him, "Touch it."

Light complied and placed his hand on Arik's Death Note.

Suddenly, Light spotted an emaciated Death God with its head leaning toward his face. The Death God grinned, baring its crooked teeth, "Hey, Kira."

"Hey," Light stepped back to put some distance between them.

"This is Reficul," Arik introduced the Death God.

"You're the boy that found Ryuk's Death Note, right?" Reficul levitated forward.

"Yes," Light stood his ground, "Do you know Ryuk?"

Reficul laughed, "Of course, I know him. He came here out of boredom and really seemed to have had some fun watching you humans. I just couldn't let him have all the fun."

_So he's doing this for fun, just like Ryuk. _Light studied the tall, emaciated and most likely male Death God.

Without warning, Reficul snatched away Light's bowl of popcorn, "Ooo, popcorn." Reficul floated in the air as he ate Light's popcorn.

Light glared at the Death God. _Thieving bastard. _

Arik noticed Light's scowl, "You weren't eating it anyway. Now come over here." Arik pointed at a table in the middle of the workroom.

As instructed, Light sat down at the table then Arik set the Death Note in front of him.

"I want to you send a message to the Second Kira. I know that you can do it." Arik ordered, "I want you to tell the Second Kira to go on a mass killing spree."

_He wants to drag Misa into this too._ Light gazed down at Arik's Death Note.

"Don't disappoint me, Light." Arik leaned over Light and spoke into his ear, "You won't like the punishment." Arik clasped Light's right hand and forcefully wrapped it around a pen, "I even have a name and a picture of a Japanese criminal that you can use to send the message. The second Kira reads Japanese, right? I need you to do this. Write it, Light."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Back inside the office building, the two New Kira followers, Nate and Stephan were in separate interrogation rooms. Nate acted restless and had to be tied to a chair while Stephan nervously sat in silence. L and the investigation team watched the two New Kira followers through one-way glass wall.

L announced, "It's time to begin with the plan. Matsuda-"

"I'm on it," Matsuda excitedly rushed into the room that contained Nate.

L opened the door to Stephan's interrogation room and entered. The young man with auburn hair demanded in English, "Who are you?! Did you work for L?!"

L sat down in his awkward way across from the frantic New Kira follower, "Well, since you're never seeing Arik again, I suppose I can tell you. I am L."

Stephan leaned back in shock, "No… L's dead!"

"Or rather I allowed you to believe I was," L began, "So, Stephan, Where is New Kira?"

"Like I'd tell you that!" Stephan sounded outraged, "I will never betray Arik!"

"Really?" L calmly replied, "Well, at least there are still _some_ loyal people in this world."

"What?" Stephan looked worried, "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend, Nate. He already told us everything."

Stephan shouted, "You're lying! Nate would never-"

"Didn't Nate seem a little too eager to talk to me the funeral? Why would he act so trusting around a stranger?"

Stephan flipped over his chair and stood up while yelling. "What are you saying?! That Nate's a traitor?!"

L stayed composed, "I'm trying to strike a deal with you, Stephan. Are you really going to let Nate have you executed?"

"Shut up! I have no reason to believe you!" Stephan banged his fists on the table.

"Do you want proof?" L offered.

"What?" Stephan stepped back with a surprised look on his face.

"Follow me," L stood up and walked out of the room. Stephan quickly followed behind him.

L led Stephan to the one-way glass wall that showed the inside of Nate's interrogation room. Neither of them could hear through the one-way glass wall, they could only see what was happening.

Inside the interrogation room, Nate was still strapped to a chair but he was smiling and laughing. Matsuda was also in there and laughing beside him.

"No," Stephan watched in horror.

"You'd think that a loyal New Kira follower would be more concerned. But look at Nate. It's as if he's talking with an old friend without a care in the world," L claimed.

Stephan placed his hand on the one-way glass, "Traitor…"

L nodded, "Yes, he told us everything and left you to be persecuted alone. But if you tell us everything as well, you don't have to be executed."

"W-What do you want to know?" The confused New Kira follower turned to face L.

"Let's go back the room and talk," L insisted.

"Okay," Stephan dejectedly headed back to the interrogation room.

L secretly flipped off a switch that cut off the laughing gas from entering Nate's interrogation room. Then L triumphantly strolled back into Stephan's interrogation room to finally receive answers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at New Kira's base, Light had reluctantly sent the message to Misa by making a criminal write the message in blood before dying. Knowing Misa, she would automatically follow orders and begin a mass killing spree in Japan at any moment.

Arik picked up his Death Note and scanned over what Light had written, "Do I need to find someone who reads Japanese to translate this for me?"

"Don't bother, I did as you asked. I knew that you'd check what I wrote anyway," Light leaned back in the chair.

"Good Boy," Arik insultingly tousled Light's hair.

_Damn it, if only I knew Arik's real, whole name. I would have written it down in an instant. _Light clenched his hand underneath the table.

Suddenly, a female New Kira follower entered the workroom, "Sir, Nate and Stephan were arrested!"

Arik stepped away Light and asked her, "What? Who arrested them?"

The young woman shook nervously, "It was that same Japanese investigation team that was outside the apartment building when it exploded. But someone spotted Nate and Stephan talking to a man in English before they were arrested. Also the man that spoke in English left with the investigation team."

She fearfully continued, "That man…he fit the description of one who entered Mr. Blackwood's room!"

_L?! _Light felt his heartbeat quicken. _L's alive?! _

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Arik demanded.

"No… Any camera footage was destroyed from the bomb. And at the funeral, no one was able to get close enough to take a picture of his face," the anxious woman explained, "We just know that he's pale, has black hair, and appears to be in his early twenties."

"Damn it! If it really is L, he'll probably manage to get my location out of those two idiots," Arik slammed down his Death Note and quickly jotted down two names.

Light just ignored the chaos around him. _L's alive…_ Light forced himself to conceal his smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Inside the interrogation room, L placed a map of the London area on the table, "Where is New Kira?"

Stephan bitterly gazed at the map and said nothing.

L slid the map toward him, "Come on, you've already been betrayed just-"

Suddenly, the auburn-haired New Kira follower gasped and placed a hand over his heart. Stephan eyes grew wide with fear, "Arik, why?"

_Damn! _L shouted, "Don't let him get away with this! Where is he?! Where is New Kira?!"

Stephan gripped at his chest in pain. Then the New Kira follower shakily raised his hand and slammed his finger down on the map.

"There. Arik's ther-" Stephan collapsed head first on the table with his finger still on the designated spot.

Matsuda dashed into the room, "Ryuzaki, Nate's dead!"

"I know," L lifted Stephan's limp hand and glanced at the name of the street, where Stephan had pointed at.

L pulled out his cell phone and called the British police headquarters, "This is L. I know where New Kira is."

End of Chapter 17

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks everyone for the reviews, they always make me happy. There's just one thing that I want to clear up because the hilarious SasuneUchiha seems to be confused. **As if right now in the story, Arik does NOT know L's name.** **Arik has not met L, nor has he seen L's face yet. **That's why Arik was asking for a picture of L. Also all that Arik has is a vague description of what L looks like. Anyway, sorry the delay. But really thanks for the reviews, you too, SasuneUchiha! XD

Chapter 18: Threat

_L's alive_. Light never imagined that he'd ever be so _happy_ from hearing that. The great news rang throughout Light's mind as New Kira furiously plotted a strategy.

_It's over Arik,_ Light smirked._ When L comes, I'll give descriptions of you to police sketchers, I'll tell L everything I know about you, I'll find your full name and I WILL KILL YOU. I will make you regret the day you EVER laid a hand on me for your own sick pleasure and opened my eyes to the stupidity of the 'Perfect world.' _

Arik told the female New Kira follower, "We're leaving as soon as possible. Also we're torching the base before we leave."

"Yes sir," she hurried out of the workroom.

_There's no way in hell I'm leaving. _Light resentfully watched Arik.

Arik turned to face Light, "Light, you will stay outside of the base while it's burning down. When L comes or when you get back to him, I want you to bring L to St. James Park on the day after tomorrow at noon. I'll be there to see his face and I will finally kill him."

"If you don't bring L," Arik continued with an intimidating tone, "I will write your name in my Death Note and I'll write that you'll walk to certain area where I'll find you."

_Fuck you, Arik. _Light angrily glared at New Kira. Light's refusal to answer infuriated Arik.

Suddenly, Arik slammed Light against the wall and threatened him, "If you don't bring L to me, I WILL torture you, I WILL rape you, I WILL KILL YOU! Do you understand me?!"

_Making me choose between my own life and L's…_ "Yeah, I get it…" Unexpectedly, Light kneed Arik in the stomach and shoved him away, "Now, get the fuck off of me!"

Arik stepped back, looking surprised.

The Death God, Reficul laughed obnoxiously as he levitated, "The First Kira is getting feisty, isn't he?"

Arik snatched Light's arms and pinned him to the wall, "Also when L comes to find you, you need to look as if I tortured you. Since I haven't killed you, L may use that as evidence to say you're Kira and lock you away. But if it appears that I've been abusing you, it'll be easier for people to believe that you aren't Kira."

Arik leaned forward near Light's face, "Now the only question is…How should I _abuse _you?" Arik ran one of his hands down toward Light's pants.

Suddenly, Light banged his head into Arik's forehead. Then while Arik was stunned Light kicked him away.

Light hatefully declared, "You know what, Arik?! You can punch me, you can strangle me, you can kick me. But you will NEVER do _THAT _to me, I rather die!!!"

The Death God, Reficul tauntingly snickered, "You're losing your control over him, Arik."

Without warning, Arik rushed toward Light and punched him in the face. Light crashed into the wall then Arik immediately started strangling him, "If you insist, Light!"

_I can't breathe_. Light desperately tried to yank off Arik's hands that were tightly gripping his throat. Then Arik finally released Light's neck.

Before Light could take in one breath, Arik hit him again even harder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

In the early evening, L and the investigation team sped down the street in the black van with tinted windows. On the designated street, there was a fairly tall building that was up in flames with swarm of police cars and emergency vehicles surrounding it.

_Damn_, _were we too late?_ L anxiously watched as firefighters tried to extinguish the flames that consumed the building.

Mr. Yagami parked the van next to a police car. Then L stepped out and headed to toward a policeman.

L showed his fake I.D. to the policeman then asked in English, "Did New Kira escape?"

"It looks that way. When we got here, the building was already on fire. But we did find a Japanese boy-"

_Light-kun!_ L quickly dashed through the crowd of policemen to the burning building.

Once L reached the front of the building, he spotted Light on the ground next an ambulance worker.

L hurried toward him, "Light-kun!" Then he stood still in front of Light in shock. Light was injured, badly injured…

Light was struggling to sit up as the ambulance worker checked his wounds. Light had bruises around his neck, bleeding cuts on his arms and legs, and blood on his face where someone had obviously hit him. L kneeled beside him, "_Light-kun_…"

"Hey, Ryuzaki," Light smiled even though it looked like it caused him physical pain. "I must look pretty pathetic right now, huh?" Light appeared to be so genuinely happy to see him.

"Did Arik do this to you?" L demanded out of concern.

"Yeah," Light swayed as he forced himself to stay sitting up.

L placed a hand on Light's shoulder to steady him then asked the ambulance worker, "How bad is his condition? Can I take him home?"

"He got beaten up pretty badly. But it's not severe enough for him to need to go to a hospital," the female ambulance worker explained in English, "He just needs lots of rest. Take care good care of him, okay?"

"I will," L pulled Light's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up. "Come on, Light-kun."

"Uh-huh," Light leaned on L for support.

Then Mr. Yagami rushed toward them, "Light! You're alive!" Mr. Yagami beamed with tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" Light looked confused.

Next Matsuda and the others cheerfully gathered around him. Matsuda had tears streaming down his face, "I'm SO HAPPY."

"Thanks guys," Light swayed until he completely lost balance and fell forward.

Luckily, L caught him and held him up, "Light-kun." But Light's eyes were already closed and his whole body had become limp. _He passed out. _

Mr. Yagami reached out a hand to help carry Light. But L stubbornly stepped to the side while still holding Light, "I'll carry him."

"Alright, Ryuzaki," Mr. Yagami sympathetically nodded. He could probably see the desperation in L's eyes.

Light only weighed slightly less than L, but L persistently carried him back to the van. L laid Light down on the back seat and sat beside him. The investigation team also entered the van then Mr. Yagami began to drive away.

L gazed down at Light's bruised, beaten body that laid sprawled out beside him. Even Light's clothes were torn and ripped. Seeing Light like this, it _hurt_.

L reached out his hand and placed it on Light's head. The response shook L to the core. Being touched caused Light to grimace as if it was hurting him. _Before Light used to associate touch with affection, but now it brings him pain?_ L withdrew his hand in worry. _What the hell has Arik done to you?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Light opened his eyes, he immediately recognized the interior of the room. He was in the office building, where L worked. Before any sense of relief could set in, Light remembered last night. _If I don't bring L to St. James Park tomorrow, I'll die…_

Light sat up in bed. _Arik will write my name his Death Note and also have me walk to certain place so he can find me. He'll torture me until the time he writes in the Death Note comes and I die…_

_The only way to save my own life is to sacrifice L…_ "Damn it!" Light suddenly hurled a pillow at the wall.

_I care about L. Yes, I admit I care about the detective but… Would I actually DIE for him? To actually die to save L, I would have to…love him in order to do that. _Light shook his head as if that thought contaminated his mind. _No, I don't love L. I do care about him but I don't love him. I can't love him. That's just ridiculous. We're enemies. If it comes down to it…I have to be willing to sacrifice L to save myself. But is a life as Arik's pawn even worth living? _

Then the door to the bedroom opened and L entered, "Good morning, Light-kun. How are you doing?"

_Would L sacrifice his life for me? _"I'm okay," Light faked a smile.

"It worries me when you can't lie well, Light-kun," L sat in a chair by Light, in his weird way with only his feet touching the base of the chair.

"I'm not lying, I'm fine now."

L looked unconvinced, "Light-kun, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. Why did Arik let go of you? What has he done to you?"

"It's pretty obvious what he's done to me. He kicked my ass, end of story," Light insisted.

Now L seemed annoyed, "I know that he took you because you're Kira. What has he threatened you into doing?"

"I'm not Kira and I don't know what you talking about." _Only L could figure all of this out so quickly. But in the end, I'm still Kira and I still have to lie to him. Even if I don't want the Perfect World anymore, I still killed millions of people and I won't be simply forgiven for that._

L unexpectedly announced, "Light-kun, I'm really worried about you. I know that Arik is threatening you into following his orders."

The way L worded that stung at Light's pride. "Why would you say that, Ryuzaki?"

"The second Kira began to kill wildly in Japan after a message was sent to her in Japanese. Arik has all of his messages written in English. I know that only you could have done that and Arik forced you." L explained.

"That would make a lot of sense if I was Kira," Light replied as he leaned back against the wall.

"Just let me help you," L suddenly demanded.

"You would help someone who confessed to killing millions of people? Who are you trying to fool, Ryuzaki, really?" Light declared, "I'm not Kira and I will continue to tell you that until the day I die."

L sighed out of frustration. Light knew that he had disappointed him.

Light struggled to stand up, "I want to give a detailed description of Arik to police sketcher."

"Of course," L also stood up and grabbed Light's arm to steady him.

Light walked out of the room with L. _Before tomorrow, I have to do everything I can to capture Arik. Then maybe I can avoid the decision altogether. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After giving a valid description of Arik, Light stumbled into the workroom. Light headed passed the welcoming investigation team and sat down at a computer to begin working. L glanced over at Light but continued working on his computer.

Matsuda wandered toward Light, "Hey Light-kun! Aren't you happy to be back?"

Light just nodded as he searched through countless files and records of Russian names.

The clueless Matsuda continued, "We missed you. I know that Ryuzaki missed you. He went all super, mega detective. Ryuzaki even shot a New Kira follower in the head."

"Good, it's always nice to know that New Kira followers are dying." Light replied coldly.

"Uh," Matsuda added, "Also here's something else that should make you happy. Personally, I don't think that you're Kira because Arik attacked you. I think Mr. Yagami feels the same way."

Ryuzaki announced, "The only reason Arik physically beat Light-kun was to make you think exactly that. If Light-kun really wasn't Kira then he would be dead by now."

_Figures that L would see right through Arik's idea. _Light skimmed through the lists of Russian birth certificates.

"Oh," Matsuda stated anyway, "Well, I still don't think that you're Kira, Light-kun. Since you're back and safe with us maybe we should celebrate or-"

"I don't have time to waste," Light fervently read through the names with pictures attached to them.

Matsuda tilted his head down, "Ah, well. Okay…"

Unexpectedly, L spun toward Light in his office chair, "Light-kun, I think you should take a break."

_Just leave me alone. I have to find Arik's whole name! _"I don't need a break," Light insisted.

"Yes, you do. You may not notice it but you're swaying from fatigue. Go back to bed, you can work tomorrow."

_There won't be a tomorrow!_ "I want to work, Ryuzaki. We have to find Arik as soon as possible, remember."

"Light-kun, you've already been a tremendous help. The sketch of Arik is going to be on all of the News Channels around the world. In at least a couple of days, someone should show up with information on him."

_In a couple of days, one of us will already be dead…_ Light's hand trembled over the mouse from a mixture of weariness and anxiety. _Damn you, Arik. _

Then Light felt a hand clasp around his arm. By instinct, Light jerked away, "Don't touch me!"

L withdrew his hand with a concerned look on his face, "What has Arik _done_ to you?"

_Shit, I just thoughtlessly blurted that out. _"You already know, he beat me up." Light covered for his mistake.

"No, he's done something worse to you." L's eyes seemed so _sad. _

"I don't know what you're referring to, Ryuzaki. And I don't think that you should make any wild accusations," Light nervously tried to ignore all of the stares from the investigation team.

"If you thought that I was going to hit you, you would have said, 'Don't hit me.' But instead you said 'Don't _touch_ me'." L pressed for the truth. "You're afraid of being touched. Light-kun, why-?"

"Just leave it be! Nothing happened," Light claimed.

Matsuda gasped, "Oh, my God. Light-kun, were you molest-"

"NO!" Light defensively shouted.

Now, the whole investigation team looked shocked and disgusted. Light's defensive response had made them all think the opposite. Mr. Yagami walked toward his son, "Light-?"

Light glared at Ryuzaki, "I hate you. You just get off on humiliating me, don't you?"

"So Arik really did touch you inappropriately," L gave Light an empathetic look as if he pitied him.

"Just shut up, Ryuzaki!" Light quickly stood up and saw lots of dots before his eyes. Even though Light felt faint, he rushed toward the exit.

L hurried behind him, "Wait, Light-kun."

Light opened the door and staggered out into the hallway. Before Light could fall over, L grabbed onto him, "You need to rest."

"I hate you. Why did you have to ask me that?" Light cynically ranted, "Are you jealous of Arik or something? Did he take something that you wanted?!"

L pulled Light's arm over his shoulder and silently led him down the hall.

"Why are you doing this?!" Light raved, "Do you pity me?! Do you think I'm pathetic because I couldn't stop him?!"

L practically carried him into a bedroom and set him down on the mattress. Light refused to lay down, he stubbornly sat up.

L leaned forward in front of Light to stare directly into his eyes, "I'm sad because you got hurt. And now, I understand why you're being so distant toward me. It's because of what Arik did to you. But please don't cower away from me; I would _never_ harm you like that. All I want to do is help you. Even though you won't tell me what's going on, I'll still do everything in my power to protect you."

Light broke eye contact from the sincere detective. L headed out the door, "Please rest, Light-kun."

Once L left, Light's mind began to wage war on itself. _I don't want L to die. I really don't want him to die. Can I really sacrifice him to save myself? Or should I die and keep L safe? If L was in my position, I know that he'd die for me…_

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it. XD

Chapter 19: Truth

Light sleepily opened his eyes and turned to the side and spotted L. L sat in his weird yet usual way in a chair beside Light's bed.

"Ryuzaki, what time is it?" Light sat up.

"Well, you slept since I brought you here yesterday afternoon. It's already ten o'clock in the morning," L explained.

_Shit! Arik will be waiting in two hours._ Light quickly stood up. _What the hell should I do?_

L observantly asked, "Light-kun, is something wrong?"

"No," Light immediately lied. Then Light turned to face L, "I think that I should take a break today."

"I agree," L nodded.

"Also I want to leave the office building and go somewhere," Light added.

L tilted his head to the side, "Okay."

_Damn it, I know what I'm doing is wrong but…_ "Can you come with me?"

L's black eyes popped open, "You want to go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah, it'll just the two of us," Light insisted.

L smiled, "Alright. Get ready. I'll go tell the others." L left the bedroom.

_I'm such an evil bastard._ Light sighed as he changed clothes. Then Light glanced at himself in the mirror. All of his wounds were healing nicely, not that he even cared right now. _I'm really going through with this…L's going to die. _

Light faked a calm composure and walked out into the hallway. Then Light opened the door to the workroom, where L was talking with the investigation team. As soon as Light entered the workroom, Matsuda rushed toward him.

Matsuda joyfully patted Light on the back, "I hope you have fun with Ryuzaki on your date!"

"_Date_?" Light repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Matsuda continued excitedly, "It'll be just you two all alone together in London. Of course, most people date _then_ sleep together. But I guess it doesn't really matter what order you take in the steps of romance."

_Matsuda, I want to kill you._ Light clenched his fist to keep himself from punching Matsuda in the face. Ryuzaki watched Light's furious response with an amused smile on his face.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Yagami joined the conversation, "So where are you going with Ryuzaki, Light?"

_He's not angry at me anymore?_ Light stared at his father, surprised, "You're okay with this?"

Mr. Yagami's tone became serious, "After New Kira kidnapped you, I'm just happy that you're alive. I've got my priorities straightened out. And if Ryuzaki makes you happy, you should be with him."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He accepts it. He's actually okay with me being with L. _

"Just one thing, Light." Mr. Yagami requested, "Can you stop lying to me? How do you _really_ feel about Ryuzaki?"

Light wasn't expecting that. Now, everyone in the room was staring at Light and waiting for his answer. Light glanced over at L, hoping for some kind of advice. L just nodded as if he was giving Light support to go ahead.

"I care for Ryuzaki," Light honestly admitted.

Everyone didn't seem too phased expect for Matsuda who was doing a victory dance. L placed an arm over Light's shoulder while grinning.

_I told the truth._ _For once, I actually didn't lie to everyone._ Light felt a burden be lifted off of himself. He told the truth and he _liked_ it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Light and L walked together down the street. Light stared at the ground as they walked. _I can't believe that I admitted that I care about L… It makes the fact that I'm doing this even worse. _Light felt sick to his stomach, he recognized this fairly new feeling…_Guilt_.

"So where do you want to go?" L asked.

Light forced himself to answer, "St. James Park."

Then L grabbed a hold of Light's arm, "You look sad… Do you want ice cream?"

Light could feel one of his eyes twitching, "How the hell is ice cream going fix anything? I don't have money anyway."

"I'll pay for it," L pulled Light into an ice cream store.

In the store, all the walls were colorful and had paintings of dancing ice cream cones. _You've got to be kidding me._ Light grimaced at all the hideous decorations. L happily dragged him toward the cashier desk.

Light watched in horror as L ordered a three-scope, strawberry ice cream cone with sprinkles, hot fudge, marshmallows, M&M's, and just about every other form of sugary poison on top.

L joyfully took his ice cream cone then turned to Light, "What do you want?"

"Actually, I don't think that I'm that hungry," Light still stared at L's contaminated ice cream.

"Nonsense," L told the female employee, "Get him the same thing."

"I can't eat that!" Light hissed.

"Fine," L rolled his eyes then told the lady, "Get him a kiddy scope."

"Ryuzaki, what the hell?!" Light fussed at him.

The young teenage girl employee laughed, "Are you two a couple?"

Light turned red, "Why do you think that?"

The teenage girl winked at him, "Oh, I get it. You're the girly one, aren't you?"

"_What_?" Light gazed at the employee in shock. L covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

"Here's your kiddy scope," she handed Light a tiny bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Come on, Light-kun," L pulled the very shocked and disturbed Light out of the ice cream store.

They continued to walk through St. James Park. A faint breeze passed by, blowing autumn leaves in their path. L happily ate his ice cream while Light just stared at his kiddy bowl. _This is so screwed up. _

Unexpectedly, Light started laughing. He was laughing out of confusion and nervousness more than anything else.

L stopped walking to glance over at him, "Light-kun?"

_I don't want L to die. Before when I thought L was dead, I was miserable. I don't know what I'll do with myself if he dies. _Light's body shook as he tilted his head down.

"Light-kun," L grabbed a hold of Light's shoulder.

_I know the Perfect world is wrong! I know that I'd rather die than be stuck with Arik again. But I can't get L's help unless…I tell him the truth. _Light gazed up at L, "I'm sorry."

By now, L could definitely tell that something was terribly wrong. L even tossed away his ice cream and focused solely on Light, "Light, what's going on?"

Light set the small bowl of ice cream down on a bench then turned back to face L. Light's heart was pounding but he knew that this was the only way out.

"You…You've always been right, Ryuzaki." Light could feel his whole body trembling. "Everything you've ever thought about me was…right."

L intently watched as Light forced himself to continue, "My perfect world is wrong. I can't dictate other people's lives. I can't play God."

Light anxiously stared up at L's pitch black eyes, "I…I'm…Kira."

Light quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head back down. _It's over! It's all up to L now! I surrendered. I'm at his mercy. Will L call the police now?! Will he have me arrested right here?! Or will he just have me executed-_

Suddenly, L wrapped his arms around Light and hugged him, "Thank you."

Light looked back up at him while still in his arms, "But…I'm Kira."

"I already knew that. But now I know that you're finally telling the truth," L smiled, "So you really figured out that the 'Perfect World' is wrong?"

"Yes," Light confirmed it, "I get it now, Ryuzak-"

L covered Light's mouth with his own. Light welcomed this; he threw his around L's neck and kissed him back. This was different from their kiss before, Light knew without a doubt that he wanted this. He wanted L kissing him. L deepened the kiss as Light moaned from pleasure.

_Wait, Arik will be coming soon! _Light hastily broke off the kiss in a gasp, "Ryuzaki, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Ryuzaki asked.

Over L's shoulder, Light spotted a tall, blonde man with sunglasses on heading towards them. _Arik!_

Light quickly whispered, "I have a plan. Act calm and don't introduce yourself as Ryuzaki."

L gave him a confused look but nodded.

Then as Arik walked passed them, Light snatched Arik's arm and announced in English, "He's not L."

Arik glanced at Light in shock then at L, "Then why did you bring him here, Light?"

Light began to lie, "L is out of the country. There was no way for me to bring him here. But," Light gazed over a Ryuzaki, "I brought this man who can help us find and kill L. He used to work for L, but now he wants to join us."

Arik skeptically turned to L, "You want the 'Perfect World', Mr…Lawliet?"

L looked a bit unnerved from being called by his real name, "Yes. I'll do everything I can to help you find and kill L."

"Well," Arik put his hands in his pockets, "It's a start."

"Yes, it definitely is," L agreed as he glanced at Light.

Light suggested, "Well, maybe we can just leave Mr. Lawliet to start searching and we can contact him later."

"No," Arik objected, "Mr. Lawliet is coming with us. He's not leaving my sight until I trust him." Arik threatened L, "Lawliet, if you don't come with us, I'll kill you."

"I completely understand," L calmly stated.

Light felt slightly relieved. _Only L or should I say Lawliet could catch on this quickly_.

"You two, follow me," Arik ordered as he walked down the street toward a van.

Light and L both followed him, neither of them really had a choice in the matter.

L whispered in Japanese so Arik couldn't understand, "You brought me to the park, intending to have me killed, right?"

Light quietly replied in Japanese, "Yes. I'm sorry. He was threatening to kill me if I didn't…But I did change my mind."

L sighed, "True. But now he can kill us both. Yet, I'm glad for what you did." L gave Light a reassuring smile, "Now, Arik is taking me straight to his new hideout. All I have to do send out some kind of message so the investigation team can find us and Arik. If we play on this correctly and make sure he doesn't find out who I am, we really have a chance of having him caught."

Light nodded, feeling encouraged. _He's right; if we can keep Arik tricked long enough, we have a chance. _

Then Arik turned around, "If you two are going to talk, do it in English."

"Oh, sorry about that," L responded in English, "That was rude of us."

"Whatever," Arik opened the side door to the van and entered, "Come on."

"Right," L replied then clasped Light's hand, when Arik wasn't watching.

Together, Light and L stepped into the van. Light tightened his hold on L's hand. _So now either L or I defeat Arik together or we will die…together. _

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Sorry for the delay. (My Sorry Excuse: I got in trouble at school for writing creepy journal entries. Then I got called into the Counselor's office because they think I'm psycho. And now I may have to take Anger Management.) Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. XD

Chapter 20: Hypocrite's Perfect World

Once inside the van, L and Light immediately released each other's hands. Arik sat in the passenger seat at the front of the van next to a one of his followers. The male New Kira follower began to drive the van away as Arik turned his attention toward the back.

Arik glanced at the top of L's head, obviously re-reading his name, "Mr. Lawliet?"

"Yes," L sat in his odd way next to Light.

"So, you really aren't L?" Arik sounded skeptical.

Light cut into the conversation, "Yeah, I already told you. He's not L."

"Hm," Arik intently stared at L, "Lawliet, your first and last names both start with the letter L."

Light claimed, "So? My name starts with the letter L too. But that doesn't mean I'm L."

Arik ordered, "Light, shut your mouth."

Reluctantly, Light stayed quiet. L watched, feeling surprised, _Light-kun will actually follow Arik's orders._

Arik continued his questioning, "Lawliet, you also fit a description that we have of L."

_They have a description of me?_ Before L could answer, Light interrupted again.

"Yeah, but the description you have is completely vague," Light announced, "There's millions of people who are pale with dark hair."

Arik snapped at Light, "I thought I told you to shut that pretty little face of yours!"

Once again, Light resentfully stayed silent.

L watched this interaction in shock. _The way Arik speaks to Light is so…degrading. And Light just takes this? Of course, Light doesn't really have much of choice but still… I know if I spoke to Light like that, he'd rip my head off. But Light just sits here and takes Arik's abuse. Is Light scared of him? _

"Lawliet," Arik explained, "I have a test to see whether or not you're L as soon as we reach my new base."

L simply nodded, "I understand why you have to careful."

"Yeah," Arik still gave L a spiteful look, "How well do you know Light?"

L acted confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Light keeps defending you," Arik seethed with jealousy, "Why does he do that?"

Light opened his mouth to make an excuse but Arik quickly shouted at him, "Light, what did I just tell you?!"

Light angrily faced the other way and didn't answer.

"I asked you a question," Arik condescendingly continued, "What did I just tell you to do? Answer me, Light."

Light replied while looking ashamed of himself, "You told me to keep my mouth shut."

"Then be a Good Boy and keep it shut!" Arik commanded.

L forced himself to stay still, even though all he wanted was to shove his fist in Arik's face. _That domineering bastard. Who the hell does he think he is? Is Light just a plaything to him?! _ Normally, L didn't believe in cruel and unusual punishment. But for Arik, L could make an exception.

After awhile, the van parked in front of Arik's new base. The new base was a tall 40-story tall office building and all the staff inside were obviously New Kira followers. At the front desk, they were greeted by a female New Kira follower who bowed.

Arik ordered the woman, "Call Suzette and tell her to come to my workroom right away."

"Yes sir," she picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Come on," Arik had L and Light follow him into an elevator along with a couple of male guards.

They ascended up to the 26th floor then Arik led them down the hall into a large room. The room had a tile floor, tall vertical windows and expensive furnishings. There was a young woman with long, wavy black hair sitting on a couch. L immediately thought that she seemed familiar…

Then the woman stood up and L quickly recognized her. _When I entered the apartment building to see Mr. Blackwood, she was the one working at the front desk. She must have been the one who gave a description of me! _

"Suzette," Arik pointed to L, "Is this L?"

Suzette stared at L for a moment with her dark green eyes, "No, sir."

_What?_ _But she knows I'm L._ L faked a calm composure, "It's nice to meet you, Suzette." _There's only reason why she would cover for me. _

She shook L's hand, "Same here, Mr.?"

"Lawliet," L grinned. _This woman must be planning to betray Arik. _

Suzette gave an acknowledging nod to Light. Then she turned to Arik, "Sir, why is Mr. Lawliet here?"

Arik smirked, "Well, I guess he's here to help us find and kill L. Lawliet, how do you intend to help us find L exactly?"

L lied, "Technically, L is still my employer. He may be out of the country but he will try to contact me. That's why it's important that you let me use a computer."

"Fine," Arik permitted it, "But I will have to watch you the entire time."

"Of course," L agreed.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your work," Suzette excused herself from the room.

_What is she going to do? Since she has given Arik a description of me, she must have been loyal to Arik before. _L glanced over at the strange woman as she left. _But_ _if she really is betraying Arik now, then I may be able to form some kind of alliance with her. _

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the same office room, L was given a computer to work with. While L worked on the computer at a desk, Light sat on the couch near him. After Arik spoke to the guards by the door for awhile, he took his seat right next to Light.

L tried to focus on the computer screen but he couldn't help but notice at how close Arik was sitting by Light. Light even purposely moved to the side, trying to get away from Arik. But Arik just grabbed Light's arm and pulled him back.

Arik sneeringly glanced at L, "Is there something wrong, Lawliet?"

"Maybe you should let Light work too. I'm sure he could be of great help in finding L," L suggested while trying to save Light from Arik's gripping hands.

"Hm," Arik rolled his eyes up, "No."

"May I ask why?" L forced an emotionless response.

"While you're working, I need _something_ to entertain myself with." Arik placed his arm over Light's shoulder as Light cringed.

_Something to entertain yourself with?! Is that all Light is to you?!_ L angrily turned back to face the computer screen.

_L, you have to stay calm. I don't like this anymore than you do. _Light watched as L forced himself to stare only at the computer.

Then Arik began to fiddle with Light's hair and pull him closer._ Come on, don't do this to me in front of L! _

Light quickly shoved Arik away, "Stop it."

Suddenly, Arik forcefully snatched both of Light's wrists and pinned him down on the couch. With Light's back on the couch, Arik leaned over him.

"Get off of me!" Light frantically tried kicking at Arik but Arik just sat on top of him.

Arik bent his head down right next to Light's ear and whispered, "Why are you fighting? Is it because your friend is here? Don't you want to give him a show?"

"I want you to get the fuck off of me!" Light shouted as he struggled to break loose.

Arik threatened with his mouth still close to Light's ear, "You know that I could kill you. No matter how much you fight, I will get what I want from you. And if you really try my patience, _I could kill your friend too_."

_L… _Light stopped struggling all together and compliantly laid underneath Arik.

"Good Boy," Arik started kissing Light's neck.

_God damn it! _Light tightly closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see L's face right now; how horrified and disgusted L must be. _I hate this! If I don't let Arik have his way then L may die! Shit!_

"Look at me, Light." Arik's voice ordered.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?!_ Light kept his eyes shut.

Unexpectedly, Arik roughly pushed his hips forward as he sat on Light's lap. Light gasped and his eyes popped open. Then while Light's mouth was open, Arik viciously attacked it. Arik practically rapped the younger boy's mouth with his tongue.

"_Let go of him_," Ryuzaki's voice sounded strained like he was doing his best not to scream.

When Arik actually freed Light's mouth, Light started coughing. Arik sat back up while still on top of Light, "What was that, Lawliet?"

Light turned his head to face L. L sat in his odd way at the desk with a hand twitching over the keyboard. Also L's head was tilted down, so his face was hidden by his black hair.

L repeated, "I told you to let go of Light-kun."

"You actually think that you have the right to give me orders?" Arik arrogantly asked.

"New Kira, in your 'Perfect World' will you allow crime?"

Arik smirked, "Of course, I won't. That's the whole point in making a 'Perfect World'."

"I see. Do you count the horrendous acts of molestation and rape as crimes?"

"Of course, I do," Arik took the bait.

L declared, "Then why do _you_ have the right to be excluded from persecution? I believe that Light told you to stop. But you didn't. You were forcing unwanted sexually advances on him which is also known as molestation."

Arik glared at L with seething hatred.

L continued, "I want you to let go of Light because of your own principles. As those who create the 'Perfect World' shouldn't we follow its rules?"

Arik released Light and stood up, "I am God and God will do as God pleases."

"Even crime?" L challenged.

"I have committed murder for the 'Perfect World.' If I must commit rape in order to have a follower submit properly then so be it," Arik announced.

L gazed down, seeming disappointed. Light sat up on the couch. _Nice try, L. Any sane person would have listened. It definitely took me forever to listen._

Light tried to give L a reassuring look. L just miserably glanced back at Light. The poor detective looked as if he was seriously ill.

Then suddenly L's computer started blinking. L turned back to the computer and his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" New Kira looked over L's shoulder at the screen.

L stated while sounding surprised, "We just received a message from _L_."

End of Chapter 20

Explanation next chapter…


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews! XD

Chapter 21: Fake L

A capital letter L appeared on the computer screen. L stared at the screen with wide eyes. _Who could be pretending to be me? Whoever it is, they must know the situation I'm in._ _Having someone else say they're L helps me greatly right now. _

Arik ordered while he stood behind L, "Play the message."

"Of course," L clicked on the mouse.

Light also stood up from the couch, right as the message began to play. **"This is L. My message is for Mr. Lawliet and the other members of the Kira Investigations. I will be returning to the U.K. in two days,"** the deep, computerized voice continued in English, **"In the remains of Russia, I have discovered all the information about the New Kira." **

_That's not even possible, I already checked every record. This fake L is bluffing but Arik doesn't know that. _L couldn't help but smirk while Arik was behind him. _The fake L is trying to cause Arik to panic. _

"**Mr. Lawliet, I want you to come meet me as soon as I arrive, which will be at 7:00 pm on the 16****th**** at the London Gatwick Airport," **The message abruptly stopped.

_What could this fake L be plotting? The fake L keeps referring to me as Mr. Lawliet so it's definitely not the investigation team. And Near and Mellow are with the other orphans, somewhere in hiding._ L deduced,_ That leaves…Suzette. She's the only one who knows for a fact who I am and the situation I'm in. _

"Fuck," Arik glared at the computer screen, "Lawliet, is the message traceable?"

Before L could type anything, the message suddenly deleted itself.

Arik sounded frustrated after seeing its deletion, "How did that message make its way to you anyway? Does L know where you are?"

"I don't know," L gazed at the blank screen. _Suzette probably sent this while still in the same building as us._ _Which means there has to be at least one place that isn't being monitored. _

"Light, Lawliet, you two stay here. There are video cameras and guards so don't even think about doing anything." Arik warned then stormed out of the room.

_Somehow, I have to find a way to talk to Suzette without Arik knowing. _L decided as he turned away from the computer while still sitting awkwardly.

Light sat back down on the couch in silence. Even though L and Light were finally away from Arik, they still couldn't talk openly to each other. With the video cameras even if they spoke in Japanese, Arik could have the footage translated later.

_We can still talk as long as it isn't anything too suspicious and can be regarded as a normal conversation._ L asked in Japanese while referring to Arik's sexual harassment, "Does Arik do that to you often?"

Light shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. "Yeah," Light admitted in Japanese.

L wanted to ask how far Arik has gone in his perverse abuse but that would sound like a question from a jealous lover. But at the moment, that was exactly how L felt. Jealous, furious, disgusted, and would love nothing more than to slit Arik's throat. Or at least lock Light up in a chastity belt or something… But L doubted Arik would allow that.

Light solemnly gazed at L, "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"No, Light-kun, I-" L stopped himself because of the cameras. _Light-kun, please don't blame yourself for this. _

Then L noticed that Light was scratching his neck in the same spot where Arik had been kissing him. Light was obviously trying to clean himself after what Arik had done to him. _Poor Light, he's probably more disgusted than I am right now. _

As Light continued to scrape at the area of Arik's kisses, Light's neck began to bleed slightly. Light just continued to tear into himself as if he didn't even notice that he was bleeding.

"Light-kun," L quickly rushed over and snatched Light's hand.

L held up Light's hand that had blood stained finger tips. Light indifferently stared at his own blood. _Light doesn't even care at this point. _L sighed.

"Come on, Light-kun. Let's go clean you up," L pulled Light up off of the couch and led him towards the door.

The two British guards purposely stood in the way of the exit.

L explained in English, "Light is bleeding. We're just going to bathroom to wash his cuts. Then we'll come straight back."

One of the guards reluctantly agreed, "Fine. The bathroom's right down the hall. You have ten minutes."

"Thank you," L nodded then the two guards stepped to the side.

L and Light walked together down the hall and into the men's restroom. L immediately scanned the room and luckily spotted no videos cameras. _We can talk as we please in here. _

Then L grabbed a paper towel and dampened it under a sink. "Here," L handed it to Light.

"Thanks," Light sadly took the damp paper towel and pressed it to his bleeding neck. Then Light leaned against the wall as if he was waiting for L to begin questioning him.

L asked, "How far has Arik gone in the abuse?"

"He's hit me," Light answered vaguely.

"I know that. But I'm referring to his other form of abuse right now," L insisted.

Light nervously looked away and didn't reply.

L pushed for answers, "Is that the first time that he's kissed you?"

By now, Light's body was shaking, "No."

_Damn it._ "What else has he done to you?" L pried angrily

"Just leave it be. I don't want to talk about it," Light refused.

L stubbornly continued, "How far has he gone? Has he ever undressed you? Where has the bastard touched you?!"

Light flinched, "I'm not telling."

"If the answer is 'no' then why can't you tell me?" L asserted.

Light gazed into L's eyes, "He hasn't raped me."

L felt some relief, "Okay, that's good. What about my other questions, like where has Arik touched you?"

"He hasn't raped me," Light repeated as he looked away.

"I know that but…" L realized in shock, "He's gone below the waist hasn't he?"

Light defensively objected, "NO! He hasn't! I swear, I-" The way Light's body was shaking told a different story.

_Oh God, _L turned away while feeling revolted. _I_ _think I'm going to be sick. _

"I'm okay. I'm fine," Light desperately lied. But then Light just tilted his head down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't!" L suddenly hit the wall. Then he miserably rested his head against the wall, "Don't apologize Light-kun, please. It's all Arik's fault, don't you dare blame yourself." _If only I found Light-kun sooner. If only I stopped him from exiting the office building in the first place and Arik never would have caught him. Damn it. _

"Follow your own advice. You shouldn't look so guilty," Light observantly stated.

"Good point," L sighed. _We HAVE to get Arik arrested as soon as possible. I don't know what I'll do if I see Arik do that to Light-kun again. The most disgusting part is that Arik was just getting started. He would have gone further if I didn't interrupt him. _

Light placed a hand on L's shoulder, "We have to stay focused. Who sent that message while pretending to be you?"

"I think its Suzette," L stepped away from the wall.

"Suzette? Why her?" Light turned L's shoulder so they would face each other.

"I've seen her before; she's the one who gave a description of me. Yet she lied to Arik and said I wasn't L."

"So you think that she's going to betray Arik by helping you?" Light quickly understood the situation.

"Yes, I need to find a way to talk to her though," L explained.

Light boldly offered, "I could distract Arik for awhile-"

"NO," L protested, "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"Then how do you plan to speak with Suzette? Arik always makes sure that he knows where I am. It'll only work if you talk to her alone."

_Damn, I know that Light's right about that. _L hesitantly nodded, "Alright, but don't you dare let him hurt you. Just start screaming or something and I'll come as fast as I-"

"I'll be okay," Light smiled, "Besides things are actually whole lot more bearable with you around."

"Light-kun," L's gaze softened.

A guard called from outside of the bathroom, "Hey, hurry up in there!"

"We're coming!" Light responded then whispered to L, "I have a plan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light and L once again entered the room with expensive furnishings and the computer. The two guards stood beside the exit as Light and L walked further into the room. Light headed toward a long, vertical window that had the curtains drawn.

L reached for Light's arm, "Light-"

"Just shut up, Lawliet!" Light suddenly shouted in English.

"Whoa, what's going on?" a guard called out for in front of the door.

Light ripped down the curtains, causing the long, metal pole which held up the curtains to also fall. Once the metal pole hit the ground, Light hastily picked it up.

Next, L shouted back, "Light, I'm telling you-!"

"I don't what to fucking hear it!" Light unexpectedly banged L's head with the metal pole.

L collapsed on the floor. Then the guards rushed over toward Light. Before one could reach Light, L moved his foot slightly while on the floor and tripped the man. As the man fell, Light swung the pole at his head. The man fell over, unconscious.

The second man grabbed Light's arm, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Light kneed the man in the groin. As the man gasped in agony, Light bashed him with the metal pole. Now the two guards laid on the ground, knocked out. L also laid on the floor, pretending to be unconscious.

Light quickly destroyed all of the videos cameras in the room with the metal pole. Once all the cameras were annihilated, L stood up.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" L placed a hand on the back of his head.

"I was just trying to make it look realistic," Light stepped onto a desk and took off the air vent lid.

"You expect me to climb through the air vent?" L realized.

"Well, there are no videos cameras in there," Light jumped down from the desk.

"True," L nodded, "So you're planning to make a distraction by going on a rampage with a metal pole."

"I have pent up anger," Light held onto his blunt weapon.

L laughed as he stepped up onto the desk, "Well, if you can take a swing at Arik for me."

"Oh, God. There would be nothing that I would love more," Light declared.

L reminded him, "Don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't. Once Arik finds me, I'll make up some lie to explain why I had a 'mental breakdown' and turned violent. Just hurry and go find Suzette, before anyone notices that you're gone. "

L nodded and climbed up into the air vent. Then Light rushed out the room and to create as much as a distraction as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L crawled through the air vents, which wasn't exactly something he was accustom to doing. It was dark and cramped but there were no video cameras just as Light said.

_Now I just have to find Suzette. _L glanced down every once and awhile through the air vent's gaps to see who was below him.

After about ten minutes, L still didn't spot her. But there was an overwhelming smell of smoke coming from ahead. L covered his mouth as he coughed. _Is someone smoking in the next room? _

L continued through the air vent and unfortunately had his thought confirmed. There was definitely someone smoking and all the smoke was rising up into the air vent. L tried his best not to cough but eventually a few slipped out.

A female voice called out from below him, "Who's up there?"

_Shit._ Then L glanced through a gap and spotted a woman with long, black hair. _Suzette!_

L kicked a lid to the air vent open and peered into the room. Suzette stared up at him with a cigarette in her hand.

Suzette smirked, "Come down here, detective. I bet you want to want to talk about my message."

End of Chapter 21

More about Suzette later…


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews, all of you guys are SO nice to me. Hope you guys like the chapter. XD

Chapter 22: Traitor's Loyalties

L slipped out of the air vent and landed on his feet, right in front of the skinny woman with long, black hair. Suzette smiled as she dragged on her cigarette.

Suzette blew out some smoke and spoke in English, "Hey, L. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. But I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the world's greatest detective, am I right?"

L scanned the room and spotted a video camera, "We're being recorded?"

"Tch. No," Suzette walked up to the video camera and shouted, "Die Arik, you mother fucker! Russia rocks, baby!"

She turned back to face a very shocked L, "See, if that was on, I'd be so dead right now."

"Well, I guess that's a way to check if it's on." L kept his distance from strange and seemingly unstable woman.

"Yeah, well I made it how the video camera is paused on footage of me working. So no one will know that you entered this room. Unless you're supposed to be somewhere else right now," Suzette suggestively stated.

L nodded, "Yeah, we need to make this quick."

"Alright," Suzette sat on top of a desk with her cigarette in her mouth, "Ask away. I'll answer anything you ask, L. I really want an alliance between us to work."

"Thanks," L immediately went to business, "Why are you betraying Arik?"

Suzette sighed then straightforwardly replied, "Revenge."

L pried, "Revenge for what?"

Suzette seemed distraught, "My fiancée and I both became New Kira followers together. After the suicide bombing, I started to have my doubts about the 'Perfect World.' But my fiancée, he was _so_ loyal. I believe you that you've met him, the New Kira follower named Stephan."

L recalled how he met Stephan at Blackwood's funeral and got Arik's location from him, "Yes, I've met him."

"That bastard Arik killed him. Stephan was arrested for being associated with that sick son of bitch. And what does Arik do? He kills Stephan, his loyal follower." Suzette took a deep drag on her cigarette. "I know that Stephan told you where Arik was and I'm glad that he did. I want Arik to die so fucking badly. I'm not the traitor, Arik is. That bastard killed his own follower."

L just nodded. _If she's telling the truth, I can definitely see why she would switch sides. Arik killed someone she loved. _

Suzette continued, "But Arik thinks that Stephan and I broke up before he died. So Arik doesn't know that I feel this way."

"That's good," L added, "What about the message?"

"Today's the 14th, so the 16th will be the day when 'L' is supposed to arrive. I will be sent to the airport to spot 'L' since I'm the one who gave a description of you earlier. Usually we're never allowed to go outside alone but Arik has already given me permission to leave alone on the 16th. And instead of going to the Gatwick airport, I may contact a certain different place if you could tell how to reach your investigation team."

L didn't reply. _If she lying to me and I tell her, it could mean the deaths of everyone in the investigation team. _

"Still don't trust me yet? I don't really blame you," Suzette sighed, "But believe me, if I wanted you to be dead, you'd be dead."

"How comforting," L stated with displeased look on his face.

Suzette let out a high pitched laugh, "Just trust me, okay. If you don't work with me, it'll make it harder for me to betray Arik."

"Why? You could just go to a regular police station?"

"I know that but I've broken the law," Suzette explained, "I helped in a bombing that killed hundreds of people. I just want to know a phone number so I can reach the people who you work with."

"They speak Japanese," L informed her.

"So do I," Suzette switched to speaking in Japanese, "Anyway, I want to call the investigation team in a way that they can't trace where I am. I want Arik to be arrested but I'm NOT going down with him. So I'll call them at night on the 16th, once I've reached a safe place. I know there's a possibility that Arik could write my name in his Death Note but hopefully he'll think that I'm at the airport, following orders."

Suzette gazed into L's eyes, "I'll tell your investigation team where to find Arik. But I've got to look out for my own well being. I admit that I'm probably a selfish bitch but I'm not going to jail. I'll call the team once I'm in hiding. So will you give me a phone number? And some code or something so they'll trust me enough to go where I say and catch Arik?"

_If she wasn't betraying Arik, then she wouldn't go through all this trouble. Most likely, she's telling truth and with her help Ark will finally be stopped. Besides letting one New Kira follower go free is a small price to pay for catching Arik. _L smiled, "Sure. Give me a piece of paper and I'll write it down for you."

"Oh thank God," Suzette grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, "I was afraid you'd never trust me. There's no way I could go to the regular police and emergency operators always trace calls."

"I understand," L wrote down Mr. Yagami's cell phone number, "And as for a code… Tell them, L's says he got captured on the date. Only the investigation team will understand that."

"On the date, huh?" Suzette's mouth curled into a smile.

"Yeah," L handed her the paper.

Suzette leaned toward L with an amused look on her face, "You're dating Light-kun?"

L stepped back from the prying lady, "Well, some people like Matsuda would probably call it that."

"Awww. That's cute," Suzette put the paper in her pocket of her black jeans, "Yet kind of sad at the same time."

"You mean because of Arik?" L suggested.

"That and the fact Light-kun is the first Kira. But I bet you already know that."

"Yes," L headed back toward the air vent.

Suzette added, "You care for someone who you aren't supposed care about, detective. Once we have Arik arrested, what will you do? Arrest Light-kun? Light is the first Kira, isn't your duty to have him executed?"

L stood still with his back facing Suzette.

She continued with the harsh truth, "As Kira, Light has killed countless people. Light's a murderer, just like Arik."

"No," L turned to face her, "Light-kun has admitted to me that he is Kira and he understands how evil the 'Perfect World' is. Kira is dead, only Light remains."

"That still doesn't change the number of people that Light has killed," Suzette gave L a sympathetic look, "I feel sorry for you, detective. Your relationship with Light seems kind of doomed to a bad end."

"Everyone has their own opinion," L moved a chair right beneath the entrance to the air vent.

"L," Suzette claimed, "I know how it feels to lose a lover. I hope you and Light don't have to feel that pain."

"Thank you," L was about to climb up when Suzette announced something unexpected.

"Don't tell Light-kun about our plan."

"What?" L glanced back at her, "Why?"

Suzette took another drag on her cigarette, "Light can think normally right now but that will change. The last time Light was with Arik, Arik started drugging all of Light's food and water."

"Arik_ drugged_ Light?" L couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, that's what he did last time without Light knowing. Arik wants Light to be…submissive. Light's mind is his most important tool, when Arik handicaps Light's ability to reason… Light's much easier to control. I wouldn't be surprised if Arik started drugging Light again."

L slowly nodded, "Thanks for telling me that. I have to go now."

"I understand," Suzette waved, "Arik will be arrested on the day after tomorrow. Just make it until then."

"Yeah," L climbed back into the air vent to begin his way back to the room where he was supposed to be unconscious in.

As L hurried back, his mind raced. He remembered when he brought Light back to the office building and Light was almost passing out as he worked. _Light wasn't just tired; he was on withdraw from whatever drug Arik had been putting in his system._

L could feel the rage building up inside himself. _Arik, you sick bastard! You know Light treasures his mind over all else. Light enjoys feeling smart and deducing information. How could you try to take that away from him?! I can't even image a handicapped Light and I don't want to see him! _

_Arik has no respect for Light whatsoever. He just wants Light to be easily controllable and dependent on him. _L reminded himself, _Light and I, we just have to make it to the day after tomorrow then this will all be over. Arik will arrested and Light and I… Should I really turn Light in? With Arik's abuse, hasn't Light been punished enough? Or maybe Light can repent for his crimes somehow…without having to die. _

Finally, L reached the room and jumped down from the air vent. The two guards were still unconscious on the floor. Then L heard someone approaching the room from outside, in the hallway.

_Sounds like I made it just in time. _L laid down at the exact same spot where Light had hit him with the pole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light rushed down the hallway then stopped and peered around a corner. One male New Kira follower was strolling down the other hall, oblivious to Light. As the man came closer, Light tightened his grip on his metal pole.

Somehow, Light had managed to make his way down one floor at a time. Along the way, Light destroyed as many video cameras as possible and also attacked quite a few guards.

The guard made his way to the corner, where the hall forked into two. Light quickly swung the blunt weapon at the man's head. The man immediately fell backwards onto the ground. Light always made sure not to hit them too hard. Just hard enough to knock them unconscious for awhile.

Then Light continued on his path down the other hallway. The sad part was that Light didn't even have an excuse for Arik. Light only told that to L so the detective would do what he had to do; talk to Suzette who could be of great help to them.

Light sighed, _Whatever Arik decides to do to me for this, it'll be worth it, right? If L forms an alliance with an ex-New Kira follower, all of this may end. I know that Arik is suspicious of L and I don't know how long we'll be able to keep him fooled. _

Then Light spotted another video camera and smashed it. _I'm going to be in so much trouble for this. And for some reason, I don't even care. I can take whatever Arik decides to do to me, I refuse to break. Besides, beating up the New Kira followers is worth it all on its own._

Light remembered back to all the times Arik abused him and the followers just stood back and watched.Then later on, Light could hear them whispering, jeering, and laughing at his pain. _The more New Kira followers I injure, the better. _

Suddenly, Arik's voice boomed through a speaker in the hallway, "Stay where you are or force will be used to stop you, Boy."

"Don't call me _Boy_!" Light angrily smashed the speaker with the metal pole.

Next, a group of guards came hurrying down the hallway towards Light. _Shit! _Light turned to face the other way but guards were coming from the other direction too.

One of the guards snatched Light's arm. Light quickly swung at him but another guard grabbed his other arm. Light resorted to kicking as the guards began to pick him up off the ground.

"Let go of me!" Light shouted as he thrashed, trying to break loose.

Unexpectedly, a female guard pulled out a needle filled with a strange liquid.

"What the hell is that?!" Light struggled as a male guard forcibly stretched out Light's right arm and held it in place.

The blonde woman sneered, "This is just something to calm you down. Arik doesn't want you to hurt yourself." The woman closed in with the needle.

"Stay back!" Light desperately tried to back away but all guards held him in place.

The woman plunged the needle into Light's arm. Light winced as he felt the drug being injected into his system. Everything suddenly became blurry and Light could hear his own heart pounding in his head. The last thing Light saw was the jeering faces of the New Kira followers before he blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - -

Light's unconscious and drugged body laid on a couch in an isolated room. Arik stood above Light, watching him. A few New Kira followers stood off to the side, behind Arik.

Arik announced, "I probably should have drugged him as soon as he entered the building. How much damage did the boy cause?"

The blonde lady replied, "He attacked fourteen guards and destroyed about fifty video cameras."

Arik sighed, "He shall be punished accordingly." Then Arik tilted up Light's chin and gazed down at Light's face. Arik added, "And what of Mr. Lawliet?"

"Light attacked him as well. There are two guards, who witnessed it." A man with short brown hair answered.

"Is that right?" Arik continued to touch Light's face.

Then Light whispered something inaudible and Arik leaned forward.

Light smiled slightly, "Ryuzaki…"

Arik's dark eyes grew wide, "Ryuzaki?" Arik turned an Asian New Kira follower, "Ryuzaki is Japanese, right? What does it mean?"

The Asian man answered, "I believe its a name, sir."

"A name?" Arik jealously glared back at Light's smiling face. "Who is this _Ryuzaki_?"

End of Chapter 22

Uh-oh. People can't really control what they say when their unconscious…(and drugged.)

Light's in trouble now.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews! XD

Chapter 23: Ryuzaki

When Light opened his eyes, everything was still out of focus. _Where am I?_ Light glanced down at his arms that were bound. Light realized that he was tied down to a chair. Also whenever Light tried to lift his head, it would droop back down again. _That's right… Arik's followers caught me and that woman…drugged me. _Light's whole body felt numb and his neck wouldn't work correctly and lift up his head.

Then someone snatched Light's hair and pulled up his head. Arik leaned forward close to Light's face, "I'm going to ask you some questions, Boy. And if you don't answer, you won't like the alternative, understand?"

Light dazedly glanced up into Arik's eyes, "Yes."

"Good Boy," Arik still held up Light's head, "Now why did you suddenly begin to attack my followers?"

"…Angry," Light muttered.

"I can believe that. Now, more importantly," Arik seethed with fury, "Who is Ryuzaki?"

_Ryuzaki? How did Arik hear that name?_ Light just blankly stared at Arik.

Suddenly Arik smacked Light across the face, "Who is Ryuzaki?!"

_Why does he want to know so badly? Did someone mention Ryuzaki being associated with L or something? _Light lied, "I don't know."

Arik furiously snatched another needle off a table and injected it into Light's arm. Light winced as he became even more disoriented.

Then Arik held up Light's head again, "Don't play dumb. I could use other forms of interrogation. But you'd be screaming and panting so much that I doubt that I'd actually get any real information out of you."

Arik leaned toward Light's face and warned, "If you don't talk, I'll be forced into using those other tactics. It's all up to you. So tell me who is Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki is a man, right?"

"…Yes," Light admitted.

"So you were calling out for a man in your sleep? I always thought that you were a fag."

"Look who's talking," Light blurted out.

Arik smacked Light even harder than the first time. From Light's perspective the room was spinning, nothing made sense anymore.

"You are a special case, Light." Arik ran his hand through Light's hair, "Normally, I don't find little boys so fascinating."

Even though it seemed like everything in the room was tilting, Light still recognized that he had been insulted, "Don't…call me…that."

Arik sneered, "I'll call you whatever I want, Little Boy. Now tell me, who is Ryuzaki?"

Light managed to jerk his head away from Arik's hands, "Fuck you."

"You just love to make everything difficult, don't you?" Arik quickly jabbed another needle into Light's arm.

Light gritted his teeth to refrain from crying out.

Arik tilted up Light's chin, "I'm going to fuck up that precious mind of yours, Light. So much that it'll never work the same again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A blonde woman entered the workroom and strolled toward L, who sat in front of a computer.

"Lawliet," the female New Kira follower announced, "Arik wants to show you something. Follow me."

L just nodded and anxiously followed the woman out into the hall. _It's been three hours since I've seen Light-kun. Is Light what Arik wants to show me?_ L clenched his fist, _Or rather he wants to show me what he's done to Light. _

L's mind speeded through all of the revolting possibilities as the woman stopped in front of a door.

The blonde woman pointed to the door, "Arik is in there."

L turned toward the door. Part him couldn't stomach the thought of what could be in the room. While a stronger portion of him needed to know, especially if Light was in danger.

L turned the door knob and opened the door. L's black eyes grew wide with shock.

In the dark room, Light sat tied up in a chair. Light barely lifted his head and gazed up with hugely dilated eyes. The enlarged pupils in Light's eyes were an obvious side effect from drugs. All along Light's arms were bleeding puncture marks, most likely from dozens of needle injections. Arik stood beside Light with an insidious smirk across his face.

L staggered into the room, which had no video cameras, while a couple of guards followed him in.

Arik tilted up Light's head, "Are you ready to answer all of my questions, Boy?"

"Yes," Light answered in an emotionless voice. His eyes vacantly stared forward as if he couldn't even see L.

Arik joyfully turned to L, "You hear that, Lawliet. You made it just in time for the fun."

"How much did you drug him?" L immediately asked.

"Not enough to kill him. Just enough to render all of his logic useless," Arik grinned then faced Light once again. "Tell me, who is Ryuzaki?"

L froze. _How did Arik hear that name?_

Light's eyes were completely glazed over, "Ryuzaki…is L."

"Who?!" Arik suddenly stepped back in disbelief.

"L…" Light repeated as his head helplessly tilted down.

L forced a calm composure. _God damn it! I can't stop Light from talking because of Arik's suspicions. But if Light continues like this… _

Arik angrily snatched Light's hair and pulled up his head, "Why were you calling out to _L _in your sleep?!"

_So that's how Arik heard that name…_ L realized as he watched, painfully unable to intervene.

"I don't know," Light muttered.

"Don't you hate L?" Arik jealously pried.

Light admitted as if he was in another world, "No, I like him."

_Oh, God._ L watched in horror.

"You _LIKE_ him? How so?" Arik seethed with fury as he possessively gazed at Light.

"He kissed me," Light blatantly announced.

L nearly died from hearing that. _No, Light. You have to stop._ L strained to keep his mouth shut.

Arik dug his nails into Light's shoulder, but Light was too drugged to notice. Arik resentfully restated, "L kissed you?"

Light replied honestly, "Yes."

Arik growled, "How did you react?"

"I liked it…" Light continued thoughtlessly, "He's really nice to me…He protects me."

Arik's face transfigured with spite, "L _protects_ you? From what?"

"You," Light unhesitatingly declared.

L felt panicky as he watched Arik's expression filled with malice.

Arik tilted Light's head to the side, "Do you want to kill L?"

Light innocently looked up at Arik, "Why would I want to do that?"

Suddenly Arik hit Light across the face, "Because you're Kira! L is your enemy!"

L flinched, _Damn it… I have to stop this. _ L spoke up, "Arik-"

"Shut your mouth, Lawliet!" Arik shouted then gave L an intrigued expression. "Light, is this man L?"

Light paused and looked over at L. With Light's glazed over eyes, he asked, "What man?"

Arik pointed at L, "Lawliet! Is he L?!"

"Who's Lawliet?" Light sounded completely lost.

L deduced, _Light's too disoriented to recognize that Lawliet is my real last name. When Light is unconscious, he still refers to me as Ryuzaki. So in this state, he probably still thinks of me as Ryuzaki as well. That's a relief. _

Arik yanked on Light's hair while pointing at L, "Is that man right over there L?!"

Light squinted as if he was really trying to make out L's face, "I don't think so."

L calmly stood still. _Your plan to drug Light backfired, Arik. Now Light can't even figure out who I am. _L acted confused, "Arik, why are you doing this? I thought that we were all allies here."

"Ha! I thought we were all allies too! Until this little _L-lover_ revealed himself! Did you know about this, Lawliet?!" Arik shouted loudly.

"No, I did not," L claimed, "Whatever happened between L and Light is none of my business. Is it really any of yours either?"

Arik rushed over toward L while shouting crazily, "YES, it's my fucking business! I OWN Light! He is MINE!"

L stepped back as Arik closed in. Arik got up in L's face, "And L is NOT taking him away from me, UNDERSTAND?! Light is MY Kira, MY plaything MY property, MINE!"

L grimaced, "Light is not a thing. You can't own a person!"

"Shut up!" Arik punched L across the face.

L was about to lunge at the bastard but someone grabbed L's arm. L turned around and spotted Suzette holding him back.

Suzette announced, "Arik, sir, we may have a trace on where L was when he sent that message. I think you may want to see it."

"You know where L is?" Arik shot her an intense look.

"We might, sir. You should go check it out," Suzette suggested.

Arik immediately hurried out of the room and down the hallway along with the few guards.

Suzette whispered to L in Japanese, "Don't worry. I set that up as a decoy."

L just nodded as his body shook all over. L sadly glanced over at the drugged and bound Light.

Suzette spoke softly, "Go to him. He needs you right now. With Arik jealous like that, you must _never_ leave Light alone. There's no telling what Arik will do to him."

Once again, L nodded then headed towards Light. L untied Light's arms and freed him from the chair. Light almost immediately fell over toward the floor, but L caught him.

Light looked up at L with his vacant, dilated eyes, "Ryuzaki?"

L held Light closer as his body continued shaking, "Yes, Light. I'm here."

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Death Note. I'm SO sorry for the delay! (My Sorry Excuse #2: I've been really busy. I went to a carnival where I rode crazy rides, signed up for Anger Management, talked to my best friend for hours on a phone, took a super mega major English test, and had to deal with people spreading rumors about me then I got slightly depressed for awhile. Basically, everything's been really hectic! Sob.) Anyway, thanks for reviews and I hope you like the chapter. XD

Chapter 24: Promise Broken?

When Light opened his eyes, he realized that he was tucked in a bed. Also Light's arms were incredibly sore. He lifted his arms and spotted bandages wrapped around them. Light laid still for awhile with a throbbing headache as he inspected the bandages on his arms. _What the hell happened to me? _

Light sat up and unwrapped one of the bandages, revealing puncture marks made by needles. In horror, Light quickly unraveled the bandages to find dozens of more puncture marks on all over his arms. _How much did they drug me?! This is insane! _

Then the door to the bedroom opened and L walked in. Once L spotted Light, his pitch black eyes lit up.

"Light-kun," L rushed toward him, "You're awake." L leapt onto the bed and sat in front of Light in his weird way.

Unexpectedly, L held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Light indignantly glared at him, "Do I look retarded?"

L grinned excitedly, "You can think?!"

"Yeah…" Light gave him an annoyed look.

For some reason, L seemed so inexplicably joyful. L suddenly wrapped his arms around Light and tightly held him.

Light heard his back crack from L's excited embrace. Light managed to choke out, "You're crushing me"

L loosened his grip on Light and silently held him for awhile. Light allowed the worried detective to protectively hold him. _Something major must have happened…_

Over L's shoulder, Light scanned the room for video cameras and spotted none, "L, what happened last night?"

L released Light and looked into his eyes, "You don't remember?"

"Not really." Light began to explain, "I know that I got caught by some New Kira followers and they drugged me. Then I woke up and I was alone with Arik." Light paused before continuing, "I remember him shouting at me and jabbing me with needles but I don't remember why… What happened?"

L sighed, "Arik heard you say 'Ryuzaki' in your sleep. So he interrogated you about the identity of Ryuzaki."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Light faintly recalled that, "So what did I tell Arik?"

L seemed troubled, "You told him that Ryuzaki is L."

"Are you serious?!" Light tried to stand up but he quickly lost his balance. L grabbed Light's arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

"That's not all," L gazed into Light's eyes, "You told Arik that you liked me."

Light felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh, shit._

L sadly added, "You also told him that I kissed you. You said that I protect you from him."

_I actually said that? _Light's whole body shook anxiously, "W-What did Arik do?"

"He was furious, naturally. Then he tried to have you identify me as L. But you were too drugged up to recognize me."

"That's good…" Light could feel himself trembling all over. _Arik must be so pissed off right now. Now that he knows I care about L, will he just kill me? No, that would be too painless. He has something else planned… _Light tilted his head down.

"Light-kun," L placed his hand on Light's shoulder.

"You can't leave me alone with him!" Light desperately looked up at L, "You can't! Where is he?! When is he coming for me?!"

L's black eyes grew wide with shock, most likely from seeing Light so panicky. Light was never one to beg or plead for anything.

Light latched onto both of L's shoulders, "Promise me, you won't let him near me! Promise me, you'll stop him!"

"Light," L concernedly stared at him, "Do you think that Arik will try to rape you?"

"Promise me!" Light practically shouted while freaking out.

"Okay, I promise," L gave in to calm Light down. He had never seen Light this frightened. Of course, with Arik's threats it was an understandable reaction.

Light turned away as if he was embarrassed about his outburst, "Sorry… I shouldn't force you to make promises that you can't keep."

Then Light tried to stand up again and this time he walked a bit before he collapsed. L quickly stood up and caught him. L led Light back to the bed and set him down.

L leaned over Light, "You still have a lot of the drugs in your system. I'm glad that your mind seems to be better but your body hasn't caught up yet. You need to take it easy." L sat beside Light and placed an arm over his shoulder, "And I can and will keep the promise, okay?"

"Like last time," Light blurted out then he hastily added, "I didn't mean that, I'm just…not thinking right."

"It's okay. It'll probably take a few days until you completely return to normal," L optimistically declared.

Light solemnly nodded then asked, "So did you ever talk to Suzette? She's on our side now, right? Can she help us?"

L remained silent for awhile and avoided eye contact with Light.

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" Light disappointedly realized.

"If Arik drugs you again," L explained, "there's no telling what information you may leak out."

Light folded his arms, "I get it. I'm a liability."

"I didn't say that," L insisted.

"No, but that's what you meant," Light stared at the floor, "I get it though; I'm kind of unreliable right now."

"Light-kun, you can't control what you say when you're drugged like that."

"I know, that's why I'm unreliable," Light almost sounded angry with himself, "You really shouldn't tell me anything because Arik will just force it out of me."

"But you know that it's not your fault, right?"

"What does it matter? I still can't be trusted," Light stood up again and stepped forward.

L also stood up and grabbed Light's arm to stable him.

Light jerked his arm away and snapped, "I can walk."

Then L reluctantly stepped to the side while Light stumbled around. Light felt extremely light-headed and his whole body seemed heavier than usual; it was hard to stand. To steady himself, Light gripped onto a wall as he swayed back and forth. _God, how pathetic am I?! _Light stubbornly forced himself to stand until his legs were about cave in from under him.

L stood beside Light but didn't reach out to steady him this time, "Light-kun, I know that this sense of helplessness must be frustrating you. But you really need to rest. Just let me help you."

"I can help myself!" Light was shouting at himself more than he was at L. _I can't always be relying on L, damn it. I can fend for myself! That's what I did before...and Arik tormented me everyday, some fending I was doing. God damn pathetic. _

Suddenly, Light lost his balance again. L quickly grabbed Light before he could hit the floor. Then L pulled Light up and held him in his arms. Out of frustration, Light banged on L's chest his fist. But in Light's weakened condition, it didn't even faze L.

Light gave up and leaned against L, "I'm pitiful."

"No you aren't," L responded as if he was talking to a child. _Light-kun really can't handle being weak._ _Of course, he probably became used to having power when he was Kira. Surrendering himself over and having someone else take care of him must be extremely difficult for him. And there is the fact that his mind isn't even functioning normally yet. _

"Come on, Light-kun," L practically carried him back to the bed.

Light sat on the bed then L gently pressed Light down on his back. Light defenselessly laid in front of L, which seemed to bother Light quite a bit but he stayed still.

L sat on the bed in his odd way and leaned over Light, "You need to rest. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

"You don't have to." Light looked the other way, "I don't even know why I made you do that."

L announced the blatant truth, "It's because you're scared."

"No, I'm not," Light snapped in denial.

"It's completely understandable, Light-kun." L sighed, "You're in a physically, mentally, and emotionally weakened state. You're aware that Arik is furious with you. And you have a level of uncertainty because I can't tell you what the plan to catch Arik is. I don't expect you to act tough right now. Just trust me."

"Trust you?" Light stared up at L as he laid on the bed, "I feel like I'm cowering behind you like some cowardly-"

L placed two fingers over Light's mouth to silence him, "Light-kun, if you didn't switch sides, I would be dead right now. Don't be so hard on yourself. Let me return the favor and take care of you, okay?"

Light nodded then L removed his hand from Light's mouth. Then Light allowed himself to relax and just calmly laid back.

"But seriously," Light requested, "Where's Arik? Why is he letting me be alone with you without any video cameras?"

L smirked, "You don't remember? You broke the video camera in this room with that metal pole. And as for Arik," L's tone changed, "he has been busy. But I believe that he's also waiting until the drugs in you wear off."

"I see." Light understood what that meant. _Arik wants me to be able to struggle. That sick bastard. _

"Light-kun," L looked incredibly worried, "What do you think Arik is going to do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Light turned to face the other way. He couldn't bear to see L's expression right now.

L grabbed Light and turned him back so they'd face each other, "Light, I want you to sleep for a long time. And act as disoriented as possible around Arik. Make him wait if all he wants is some perverse struggle with you, understand? "

"Yeah," Light sadly nodded. _How did things ever get this bad? I almost wish that L arrested me when I told him that I was Kira. I'd rather L's prisoner any day than live with Arik. _

"Get some rest, Light-kun." L said kindly before he stood up to leave.

"L," Light called out.

"Yes?" L turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't you angry at me? I dragged you into all of this… Death Note's power went to my head and I killed more people than I can count. I created the theory of the 'Perfect World.' Arik really is just following the same path that I would have taken. I screwed up so badly." Light bluntly asked, "Why do you put up with me?"

L put his hands in his pockets and seemed to be thinking it over, "Well, before I would have insisted that it was because you're my only friend. But I don't know if that's an accurate description of our relationship anymore." L smiled at Light, "To actually forgive everything that you've done, I suppose I must really love you."

"You what?" Light sat up in shock. _L didn't just say that. That's impossible, I heard him wrong. It must be the drugs. _

"I love you," L calmly repeated, completely wiping out all of Light's disbelief.

Light felt like asking 'how?' but just stared at L with wide eyes. Light had been told those three words by plenty of people but it never had such an impact as when _L_ said it. Misa would throw those words around and it meant virtually nothing from her. And from his family, all they loved was the seemingly pure Light that didn't actually exist. But from _L_ it was just so much more important. L knew everything horrible that Light had done and L had forgiven him…

"Well, get some rest," L headed toward the door again.

"Wait, don't you want to hear my answer or response to…" Light's voice trailed off. Light really didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Tell me once the drugs aren't affecting you anymore. I can wait. Just rest, Light-kun," L gave him a friendly smile then left the room.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down the hallway, the broken video cameras still hadn't been replaced yet. L strolled down the hall, thinking of Light-kun. _Right now, Light's in no condition to defend himself. His body is extremely weak, his nerves are shot, and mentally… Light's mind is like that of a developing teenager. He's prone to blurt things out that he normally wouldn't. But still his mental condition had definitely improved since last night. At the rate his mind is recovering, he should be back to his full-fledged genius self in a matter of days. That is if he is not drugged again… _

L reminded himself, _If everything goes according to plan, all of this should end tomorrow night. Light-kun and I just have to make it until then. _

Suzette walked out of a room and spotted L in the hallway.

"Lawliet," Suzette headed toward him and spoke in Japanese, "How's your Light-kun doing?"

"Better than last night," L vaguely replied.

"That's good. Come on, Arik wants you to come to the workroom." Suzette motioned for L to follow her.

As they walked down the hall which had no video cameras, she explained, "Arik's still pissed off. Also the decoy that I set up was traced to an inhabitable place in Russia. So Arik is even more furious with L. And whenever Arik talks about Light, he refers to Light as _'L-lover'_."

_Yeah, he's definitely jealous. _L just shook his head.

"Arik's not very happy with you either," Suzette warned, "He may not know who you are but he knows you're at least friends with Light-kun. I think the smartest thing for you to do is to stay as far away as possible from Light just until tomorrow night."

"I can't do that," L quickly remembered his promise.

"You'll be putting yourself in an unnecessary danger. Arik's already suspicious of you. I'm sure Light will understand if you stay away from him."

"You said just last night that you didn't know what Arik could be planning to do to Light," L reminded her.

Suzette claimed, "Look, I don't think that Arik will kill Light."

"But he'll probably hurt Light," L stated.

"Yes. But if you try to stop it, you might die. I know this seems really harsh," Suzette sympathetically declared, "But just let Arik have his way with Light. If our plan works, Arik will be dead soon anyway."

L looked the other way, "I can't do that."

Suzette grabbed L's arm and turned him around to face her, "It'll hurt Light more if you die. Don't do anything reckless."

She released his arm and entered an elevator that did have video cameras. L silently followed her into the elevator. They descended down a few floors and strolled through a monitored hallway.

L and Suzette entered a workroom that had a row of computers and several of New Kira followers standing around. Once Arik spotted L, he headed toward him.

Arik glared at L with a burning hatred, "So how's the L-lover?"

L ignored the reference. "Light's still asleep. The drugs completely wiped him out," L claimed, hoping that it would make Arik lose interest.

"Really?" Arik stepped around L and walked toward the door.

L quickly asked, "Where are you going?"

"Since when doI have to tell you anything, Lawliet?" Arik indignantly replied, "Besides if what you said is true, that means that Light slept for about twenty hours. I doubt that's exactly healthy. And if you must know, I'm going to go _check_ on him."

_He'll be alone with Light! _L clenched his fist and avoided eye contact with the bastard. _I can't let him be near Light. I promised Light that I would stop him! _

"Is there something bothering you, Lawliet?" Arik examined L's face.

Before L could answer, Suzette shot him a stern look. _Damn, I know that Suzette is right from a logical standpoint. But…Light's in danger._

"Well, Lawliet?" Arik angrily pried, "Do you feel some need to protect Light? I believe that we both remember what the L-lover said, 'L protects me'."

_If Arik finds out that I'm L, not only will I die but Suzette will be in trouble as well and our whole plan will fail. _"I'm not L," L lied while faking a shocked expression.

"Then don't act like him, "Arik snapped then opened the door to leave, "Suzette, give Lawliet some work to do or something." Arik stormed out of the room, most likely on his way to poor, defenseless Light.

L felt horrible, like he just betrayed Light. Arik was on his way right this very moment and L had done _nothing_.

Suzette whispered while turned away from the video cameras, "I'm so sorry."

L solemnly gazed down at the ground. _Light-kun…_ L turned to stare at a computer, _I'm keeping my promise somehow. _

End of Chapter 24

Use that brain, L! XD


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for reviewing! It makes it easier for me to get through the day. :)

Chapter 25: Breaking Point

Suzette purposely gave L a computer where the video camera couldn't tape the screen. L thankfully sat down at the unmonitored computer while Suzette stood behind him, acting like she watching his movements for any treacherous activity.

L gazed at the screen as he plotted. _I have to stop Arik somehow. But there's a block from sending out e-mails and even if I sent out any messages, I will automatically be suspected_. _Maybe I can fake an emergency situation that will cause Arik to have to leave Light and keep him busy for awhile. _

Unexpectedly, a blonde woman strolled up to L, "Can you tell me about all of Light's side effects from the drugs?"

L recognized her as the New Kira follower who led him to the room where Light was drugged and tied to a chair. "Why do you want to know?"

"I made the drugs," she proudly declared.

L forced himself to stay still and appear calm, "Is that right?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "I'm Dr. Lindsey Staten. I supply all the drugs that are injected into Light. So tell me, is he completely submissive yet?"

L had never wanted a woman to die more in his entire life. "He's really wiped out," L replied vaguely.

"Which has recovered the most; his mind or his body?" Dr. Staten pried.

"He can think kind of well but his body is extremely weak," L answered honestly to see her reaction.

The blonde doctor sadistically grinned. "That's great. So when Light's being tormented, he'll be completely aware of what's happening but too weak to do anything stop it. Fantastic, a masterpiece of torture," She excitedly proclaimed.

L just looked at the psychotic woman in shock. _How can someone be so proud of causing another person's misery?! _

"Well, I better get to work. Thanks for letting me know that my drugs were a success, Lawliet." The twisted, foul woman sat down a computer in another row across for L.

_I know exactly how I'm interrupting Arik now. _L began looking up information on Dr. Staten on the computer. _I'm framing that sick woman as a dangerous traitor. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacking into Dr. Staten's files was incredibly easy. All L had to do was look through her personal information to figure out what her passwords were. Like many people her passwords were the names of her pets and once L reached her account on the database of Arik's base, it was all over for her.

Suzette simply watched while standing behind L. Thanks to Suzette's calm demeanor there was no suspicion of what L was doing. Now L quickly copied and pasted fake reports from 'L' onto Dr. Staten's account. L typed in a few phrases to make it seem like Staten had been communicating with 'L' for quite awhile and was about give Arik's location. Then L added a sound icon that would start beeping immediately once L exited her account.

With a smirk, L logged out of Dr. Staten's account.

Suddenly, across the room, Lindsey Staten's computer started beeping loudly. She cried out in surprise, "What the hell?"

Then Suzette rushed over and gazed at Dr. Staten's computer screen. Suzette announced, "Lindsey! You've been communicating with L?!!!"

"What?! No, I haven't! I swear!" Dr. Staten panicked in a shrill voice.

All of the other New Kira followers hurried around Dr. Staten's computer. L just sat back and watched trying to conceal the pleased look on his face.

Dr. Staten stood up and frantically shouted, "I don't know how this got on my account! I'm not a traitor!"

Two guards snatched a hold of the crazed doctor then she struggled to break free while screaming, "I was framed! I would never betray Arik! You have to believe me, I was framed!!!"

Suzette ordered the guards, "Tie up the traitor and don't let her out of this room."

The guards nodded as Dr. Staten started crying pitifully, "Suzette, please! You have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry, but there's a lot of evidence against you. I have to tell Arik about this," Suzette coldly replied.

"NO! Suzette, please! He'll kill me! Suzette, please!" The blonde female doctor desperately whined and pleaded for mercy.

Suzette just shook her head and turned away. She obviously had no sympathy for the twisted doctor.

Then Suzette walked toward L, "Come on, Lawliet. I'm aware of how busy Arik may be. But this is a very important matter and we need to go find him and bring him here immediately."

"I agree completely," L thankfully followed Suzette out of the workroom.

L and Suzette hurried down the monitored hallway then used the elevator to ascend up a few floors. Then they exited the elevator and entered the hallway where there still weren't any video cameras.

Suzette congratulated L in Japanese, "Great job, Lawliet. I always hated that bitch."

L nodded as they rushed down the hallway, "Where is Arik?"

"I'm not sure. But he's probably in some room on this floor," Suzette answered.

L quickly reached Light's room and opened the door. L anxiously peered inside but saw that the room was empty. _Arik took Light-kun! _Next, L quickly began to open all the doors one after another in a row. But all the rooms that L checked were also empty.

Suzette rationally suggested, "Maybe Arik brought Light to that same interrogation room like last night."

L hastily spotted the entrance to the interrogation room down at the end of the hall. L nervously reached the room and opened the door.

L's heart sank and his whole body went numb in horror.

Arik sadistically smirked as he stood by a metal table where Light was bound. Light was spread across the table with his wrists tied together above his head. Light was missing his shirt but luckily his pants were still on…and unfastened.

_Arik was only minutes away from…_ L stared forward with wide eyes, appalled.

Light's body was shaking terribly and he was breathing unsteadily with his head tilted down.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" Arik ran his hand down Light's bare stomach as he gazed directly at L. Light cringed from Arik's touch as he continued to tremble on the metal table.

Now L's body was shaking but unlike Light, it was from rage.

Suzette quickly stepped in front of L and claimed, "Sir, we have reason to believe that Dr. Staten has betrayed our cause."

"Dr. Staten is a traitor?" Arik seemed surprised.

"Yes, we believe so Sir," Suzette affirmed.

Arik sighed, "Well, that is a very important problem."

Suzette stood by the exit and waited for Arik. Then Arik headed towards the door and stopped right next to L.

Arik placed a hand on L's shoulder and tauntingly commanded, "Clean up Light for me, will you? Make sure he's nice and ready for when I come back."

L glared at Arik with so much hatred that it could hardly be contained.

Arik leaned toward L with a menacing smirk, "Maybe I'll even have you watch next time, if you'd like. Have you ever heard Light scream-?"

Without thinking, L furiously smacked away Arik's hand, "Get the fuck away from me, you sick, perverse bastard."

Arik just glared back at him, "Trying to protect Light again?"

L shouted, "You think the fact I'm angry means that I'm L?! I'm disgusted because I don't condone rape! Your behavior is sickening!!!"

"Lawliet," Suzette scolded him, "Calm down. No New Kira follower should talk to God that way."

She walked up to Arik, "Sir, please excuse Lawliet for now. He's still new here and doesn't understand that you're above judgment. Right now, the business with Dr. Staten needs to be settled."

Arik nodded in agreement. Her hidden compliments toward Arik seemed to appease him quite a bit.

Before he turned to leave, Arik warned, "Lawliet, don't think that I'll forget your little outburst. And clean up Light for me, he's a mess."

Arik and Suzette strolled out of the room and Suzette shut the door on their way out.

L rushed toward the bound and trembling Light on the metal table. L quickly untied Light's wrists and spotted blood where the rope had once been. _Light-kun must have struggled and got his wrists cut by the rope._ _That means Light hasn't been drugged again…Arik wanted Light to be aware of what was happening._

With his hands untied. Light sat up with his head tilted down and his breathing still unsteady. Light's whole body continued shaking; he looked so hurt, lost.

L reached his hand toward him and Light winced as if he was about to be harmed. L simply buttoned up Light's pants and withdrew his hand.

Next, L scanned the room and stated, "You know, there aren't any video cameras in here."

Unexpectedly, Light wrapped his arms around L and buried his face in L's shirt. L placed a hand on top of Light's head. From the way Light was breathing and gasping, L knew that Light was crying.

"He almost…He almost," Light muttered between gasps with his face still hidden in L's shirt.

"I know," L held Light closer, "I'm so sorry."

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Light cried for awhile, L lifted Light off of the metal table. Then L pulled one of Light's arms over his shoulder and he led Light out of the room. Light stumbled forward; the drugs were obviously still affecting him. So L practically carried Light back into the bedroom.

L set Light down on the bed. Light sat up with his head still tilted down like he was trying to hide his tears. L stepped away from the bed and toward a dresser.

Light quickly snatched L's hand, "Don't go."

"I'm just getting a shirt for you, Light-kun," L gently pulled his hand away and walked to the dresser.

In the dresser, L found a black shirt and he handed it to Light.

Light put on the baggy shirt then gazed up at L with his tearful eyes, "Thank you."

That expression on Light's face was eating away at L. Light just looked so…crushed. L couldn't stand it. So L sat next to Light and held him again. L didn't know what else to do.

L glanced down at Light's bloody wrists, "Your wrists need to be bandaged."

"Just leave them. I don't care anymore," Light emotionlessly responded.

"I care," L stood up again and walked into the bathroom. L grabbed a damp cloth and some bandages then hurried back to Light.

Light winced when L placed the damp cloth over Light's cut wrists. L concernedly wiped off all the blood.

Then Light announced, "I tried to fight…"

"I can tell," L solemnly replied, "I'm sorry, I should have came sooner."

Light gave a weak smile, "I'm just glad that you came at all. If you didn't…" Light's small smile faded and he tilted his head down again.

L placed a hand on Light's shoulder, "Light-kun?"

Light gazed up at L with tears streaming down his face, "I can't take this anymore, Ryuzaki. I'm done."

L pulled Light into his arms again, "Don't talk like that." _Light must be at his breaking point. That damn bastard just keeps screwing him up. Arik never gives Light anytime to recover, he just keeps torturing him._

"Let me tell you something, Light." L declared "Everything will end tomorrow night, Arik will be captured. Can you make until then for me?"

Light looked at L with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

L nodded, "Yes. Can you make it until then?"

This time Light gave him a real smile, "Yeah."

Light leaned forward as if he was about to give L a kiss. But L pressed a finger to Light's lips and stopped him.

"Am I too dirtied for you?" Light snapped irrationally.

"No," L shook his head, "You're still drugged. I can't take advantage of you."

Light illogically stated, "Arik has no problem doing it."

"The fact you're comparing me to Arik proves how disoriented you are," L explained.

Out of frustration, Light laid back and stared up at the ceiling, "I really am screwed up, aren't I?"

L laid back beside him, "It's not your fault."

"I want all of this to end so badly," Light claimed as he sadly glanced over at L.

"Me too," L turned to face Light then tried to motivate him again, "When this is over, you can live with me if you want."

Light smirked, "I was already living with you."

"I mean, not as a Kira suspect," L added.

Light blinked a few times as if he was registering what that meant, "Like a couple?"

"You can answer later when-" L was interrupted when Light suddenly hugged him as they laid together, side by side.

L knew that Light had no intentions of letting go anytime soon. So L just pulled Light closer as they laid together on the bed. L firmly decided,_ No matter what all of this ends tomorrow._

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 26: Finality of Sight

Suzette never thought witnessing Dr. Staten's execution would be so hard. She didn't pity the twisted doctor yet Suzette knew that she could easily receive that same demise. If Arik found out about Suzette's treacherous activity, she would be killed in an instant. Yet the danger was worth it, in only a matter of hours Suzette would leave Arik's base and give a certain phone call on behalf of the detective.

She sat in a workroom along with a group of New Kira followers, who worked on computers. Suzette's mind wandered elsewhere from worry. She had not seen L once so far today. Not seeing Light was normal, but L was always around and about.

Suzette asked a male New Kira follower, "Hey, have you seen Lawliet anywhere today?"

The young man shook his head. Then another man with brown hair answered, "Oh, you mean that pale guy. I don't think you'll be seeing him for awhile."

"Why?" Suzette turned in her chair to face the brown-haired man.

He replied indifferently, "You know how that boy, Light is always drugged up. Well, I heard some candy was spiked with a sedative and Lawliet was really eaten a whole bunch of it yesterday."

"Lawliet was drugged?!" Suzette didn't even attempt to mask her outrage.

"I don't think it was anywhere near as strong as the stuff Light was injected with. Lawliet was only given something that would make him fall asleep. And even hours after eating the spiked candy, he was still wide awake," the man yawned and leaned back in his chair, "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

_So L's mind isn't affected at all. He's probably just asleep somewhere. _Suzette felt slightly relieved. "But why would Lawliet's food be spiked anyway?"

The man shrugged, "I think Arik doesn't trust that guy very much. Maybe Arik just didn't want Lawliet roaming around unsupervised like yesterday."

Suzette nodded then stood up and headed toward the exit. She didn't even bother explaining her departure to the New Kira followers. Thanks to her, they were all going to be arrested soon anyway.

She used the elevator and reached the floor where Light and L's rooms were located. _If possible, I should speak with L again just to clarify our plan. _

Suzette walked down the hallway which now had newly installed video cameras. She opened the door to L's room but it found that was empty. _Is he still with Light?_

She headed over to Light's room and swung the door open. Suzette was surprised at first then she just smiled. L and Light were lying in the same bed together with their bodies intertwined. After she adoring gazed at the sleeping couple, her mind switched back to reality. _What if someone else has already seen them like this? What if Arik finds out?_ Suzette closed the door and rushed toward the bed.

"Come on, wake up!" Suzette frantically pulled on the unconscious detective.

L stayed put, out cold. Then Suzette tried yanking on Light but he was also unresponsive.

"Damn it! Come on, you two! Wake up!" Suzette resorted to wildly pounding on L's shoulder.

Still no response. _That must be one hell of a sedative_, Suzette getting frustrated. She tried yanking L off the bed again, but physical strength had always been something that Suzette lacked and her nicotine addiction didn't exactly help.

"Suzette," Arik's voice suddenly called out from the hallway.

_Oh, shit!_ Suzette quickly analyzed her predicament. _When Arik sees them like this, he'll think that Lawliet is L even more. Then I will also get in trouble for covering for L and the plan will be ruined. Unless…Arik believes that I'm not an ally of Lawliet. _Suzette futilely tugged on L one last time, _Sorry L. This is for the plan. _

Suzette opened the door and spotted Arik, "Sir, I've found something."

"What is it?" Arik strolled into the room then stopped. His dark eyes grew wide and he immediately seethed with hatred.

"I can't believe that Lawliet would do something like this," Suzette claimed.

Arik headed toward the bed, "I can. Suzette, are you positive that Lawliet is not L?"

"Sir, I swear on the benevolence of the 'Perfect World', that man is not the one I saw at the apartment bombing. He's not L. But judging from his fondness of Light, he seems awful close to it."

"You think it's a possibility?" Arik stared questioningly at her.

Suzette manipulatively continued, "I'm honestly not sure, sir. I can only ask that you let me go to the Gatwick airport and see if I can find the man that was at the apartment bombing. Though I can't be incredibly sure of whether or not the man I saw at the apartment bombing really was L. But I will try my best to serve you, sir."

Arik nodded, "You need to be leaving soon."

"Yes sir," Suzette turned to leave. _That was close._

"Oh, and Suzette," Arik glanced at her, "There will be two other armed followers coming with you."

_Damn!_ "Of course, sir." Suzette exited the room. _Now how the hell am I supposed to call L's investigation team with two other followers watching my every move?! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When L finally opened his eyes, he realized how long he must have been asleep. Over Light's shoulder, L could see a setting sun through a window. _I never sleep this long._

Then a voice stated from the end of the bed, "This is quite a compromising position that I've found you in, Lawliet."

L sat up in shock and gazed at Arik who stood in front of the bed. Arik had the strangest smile across his face like that of a killer observing his prey.

Arik asked simply, "Can you come into the hallway with me? We need to talk."

L carefully nodded then stood up, leaving Light alone in the bed. Then L followed Arik into the hallway where a group of New Kira followers stood and watched.

Arik turned to face L, "I have decided that you need to die."

L stepped back out of surprise from how bluntly Arik announced that.

The mass murderer continued, "No one has identified you as L, but I still believe that you are L. And even if you aren't L, you still need to die."

_Sadly, I was kind of expecting this. Even if I give him proof that I'm not L, he'll just kill me out of jealousy. _L calmly replied, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's delaying you? You could've just killed me when you saw me asleep with Light."

Arik spitefully grinned, "Light has to see you die."

L's calm composure vanished as he glared at Arik.

The crazed New Kira explained, "I could wake Light up and kill you right this very instant, but I want to wait and let the drugs wear off more. Light needs to be completely aware of it when you die. I think it'll completely destroy Light to watch his beloved L die, what you think?"

Something in L's mind just snapped. Without thinking, L slammed his fist into Arik's face. Arik crashed into the wall with a shocked look on his face while a group of New Kira followers grabbed onto L.

Arik stood up straight and wiped some blood off of his lip. Then Arik stared at the blood on his hand with an eerie fascination, "So I'm guessing that it will destroy Light?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had already begun to set while Suzette sat in a passenger seat of a car with two other New Kira followers. Suzette worriedly gazed out the car window. Minute by minute, they were nearing the Gatwick airport where there was of course no L. _Somehow I have to get away from these two._ Suzette lit a cigarette and began to smoke out of frustration.

"Don't smoke in the car," a male New Kira follower with dirty-blonde hair complained as he drove down a London street.

"Whatever," Suzette exhaled more smoke in his general direction. She couldn't help it. Whenever she was nervous, she smoked more.

The man who was driving started coughing loudly. Then the dark-haired man sitting beside her warned, "Knock it off, Suzette. Do you want him to crash the car?"

_That would actually save me a lot of trouble, especially if killed both of them. _Suzette sadly tossed her cigarette out the window. _No matter what, I can't enter that airport. There's a swarm of police and video cameras in there. I can't be traced back to aiding New Kira followers. I'll have to make the call outside of the airport then make a run for it._

Suzette sighed, _How the hell am I going to pull this off? And poor L and Light… Even if the plan works, they'll both probably die before the police arrive. _

Suddenly the car came to a stop near the Gatwick airport entrance. The two male New Kira followers tucked in their guns where the weapons would remain hidden underneath their shirts.

"Come on, Suzette," the lighter-haired one called out as he exited the car.

_Damn it._ Suzette exited the car and walked with the two armed men toward the airport entrance. Her mind raced through possibilities then she spotted a video camera. She was on film now, which just added to her list of problems. Whatever Suzette did, she would have to do it fast. And if she failed to act, Arik would continue to live… That alone was enough to motivate her. As much as she hated it, she would probably have to sacrifice herself to pull this off.

As they headed toward the entrance, Suzette spotted a security guard who lazily leaned against the wall. Then her eyes locked onto the gun on the security guard's belt.

Right as they passed the security guard, Suzette quickly reached for the gun. She yanked it from the security guard's belt and shot at the larger man with dark hair. The male New Kira follower with dark hair looked at Suzette in horror as he collapsed to the ground.

Before the security guard could grab her, Suzette took off running. She could hear the sound of gunfire behind her as the remaining New Kira follower shouted wildly. Suzette glanced over her shoulder to see that the security guard was now dead and the lighter-haired New Kira follower was chasing after her.

A glass window next to Suzette shattered from a gunshot that came from behind her. Then an emergency alarm went off and crowds of people fled from the area. _I could die any minute now, _the harsh truth stung at Suzette's mind.

Suzette turned a corner while running and hastily pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. Luckily, she had memorized the phone number that L had given her. Suzette dialed the number with a shaky hand.

"Hello?" A male voice spoke in Japanese on the other line.

She shouted back in Japanese as she dashed, "You have to go where I say! There's no time!"

"What? Who is this? How did you get this number?!" the man's voice became louder.

"L gave it to me," Suzette remembered the code, "L was captured on the date! Both L and Light-kun! You have to trust me!"

Suzette quickly ducked while a bullet hit the wall beside her. She turned around another corner and continued to flee.

The voice over the phone sounded so overjoyed, "Light and L are alive?!"

"Yes," Suzette ordered, "Now record or write the address I'm about to say! I know where Arik is!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light woke up alone in the bed. He sat up and gazed through the window at last slimmer of the sunset. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Light's head felt clear and he stood up without any difficulty.

Then Light spotted the Death God, Reficul in the back of the room. The gaunt, tall Death God, whose notebook was possessed by Arik, started laughing.

Reficul grinned, "I have some news for you, First Kira."

Light turned to face the Death God and folded his arms, "What?"

"Arik is going to kill your precious Lawliet today."

Light's eyes grew in shock then Reficul snickered even more. _Is he just messing with me or is he serious? I doubt that he takes orders from anyone. He has no reason to tell me this unless…he thinks it's entertaining._ Light glared at the Death God.

"Why are you so sure of this?" Light skeptically asked.

"Because Arik saw Lawliet sleeping with you," Reficul announced, "Now Arik wants you to watch him kill Lawliet."

Light turned away and hid his face while Reficul laughed. Suddenly, Light punched a wall with his fist and Reficul stopped laughing.

_Damn it!_ Light angrily hit the wall again. _Arik wants to kill L just to hurt me?! That sick bastard! It's safe to assume that whatever plan L had, it may not work anymore. If L can't kill Arik then I WILL. _

Light's mind swarmed with fury and hatred. _I'm through with being the victim! I'm through with being weak! I'm going to kill Arik if it's the last thing I do. For drugging me, ridiculing me, even trying to rape me! That bastard will pay. He will die_.

Light furiously glanced back at Reficul, "Make the eye deal with me."

Now, the Death God had a surprised expression on his face.

"You want some entertainment don't you?" Light cynically continued, "Think about it. The almighty, God Arik murdered by his lowly slave. What could be more painful, more humiliating for the cocky bastard?"

Reficul smirked, "That does sound interesting. You're aware of what you have to give up for the deal, right?"

Light crazily ranted, "Go ahead; take half of my life span! I don't care anymore. Just as long as I kill the bastard. I'm sick of being his bitch. I'm much better suited for killing anyway."

The Death God delightedly snickered, "Now that's exactly how I envisioned the First Kira to sound like."

_I guess I do sound like my old self again_, Light rationally realized but then his anger kicked in again. _So what? If this is what I have to do to kill Arik, I'll return to my old self. I need more power. I'm sick of not having power. _

Light looked up at the floating Death God, "Well, do we have a deal?"

The Death God's eyes flashed red, "Oh, yes. We certainly do."

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Sorry for the delay, I'm still having issues at school. I had to confront some bitch that was spreading rumors about me and stuff… Not to mention I had go to my first Anger Management meeting. Anyway- (Explanation for any of you confused people: Some people wonder why Light made the Eye Deal. First of all, Light needs to know Arik's full name to kill Arik before Arik kills L. (Obviously) And even if Suzette's plan works, she mentioned how L and Light would probably be killed before the police arrive. So yeah… Light kind of needed to do something or else they'd just die. P.S.: Remember in the Anime, Light actually died pretty young. So in this story, even with only half of his life span, he'll live way longer than he ever did in the actual show if everything works out.) And really thanks for the nice reviews! They're seriously helping me out right now! XD

Chapter 27: Light or Kira

Light heard someone knocking on the door to his room, so he confidently strolled over and opened the door. Waiting outside was a male New Kira follower and Light just smirked as he read the man's name above his head.

_Ralph Chamberlain._ Light glanced at the name then asked, "What is it?"

Chamberlain announced, "Arik wants to show you something."

_Of course he does._ Light simply nodded and followed the New Kira follower down the hallway. While they walked, Light gazed down at his watch where the piece of Death Note paper was hidden. _Now I just have to write down Arik's name before he can write down L's. _

The New Kira follower unexpectedly pried, "So Arik like owns you, right?"

Light could feel one of his eyes twitching, "What makes you say that?" _I could kill you right this very second. _

"Well, it's just something that a lot of us New Kira supporters have been wondering," Chamberlain continued, "Are you actually our ally or does Arik just force you to stay? Because even though you're the first Kira, it seems you're treated more like a prisoner."

"How observant of you," Light sarcastically replied.

"Oh, so Arik does own you," Chamberlain crudely stated, "A lot of us thought that. Especially since there's all that video footage of him touching you."

Light strained to keep in his outrage, "Is that right? You New Kira followers watch that footage?"

"Oh, yeah," the New Kira follower openly admitted, "Arik basically tells us that we don't have to respect you until you behave properly."

Light stopped walking and tilted his head down. Then Chamberlain turned around to face him.

Light asked, "Where is Arik right now?"

"He's on the top floor," Chamberlain started walking again, "Now come on. You don't want to keep Arik waiting."

Suddenly, Light flipped open the secret container in his watch while turned away from a video camera. He grabbed needle inside the watch and pricked his own finger to draw blood. In his own blood, Light jotted down without any hesitation the name, Ralph Chamberlain. It was more like a compulsion than anything else. He had been deprived of power for so long, he just needed a taste of it.

Light snapped the watch shut then turned to stare at the clueless New Kira follower. Chamberlain abruptly gasped for air and fell to his knees. Light strolled forward to get a better view. The New Kira follower was sprawled out on the floor, crying out in fear of death.

A small smile came across Light's lips. _I almost forgot how good this felt. This power. _

Chamberlain continued to gasp and clutch at his chest in agony. Light stood over him and watched as if he found some lost art.

"You," Chamberlain realized right before his head fell back against the ground.

Light rushed over to the video camera and tore it down. Then Light continued down the hall to the elevator. He knew if he wrote small enough, there'd be plenty more room for killings. _I gave up half of my life for this power, I min as well use it to its fullest potential. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Yagami did as the woman instructed and quickly wrote down the address. Everyone else in the investigation team anxiously listened as Mr. Yagami put the call on speaker phone. Over the speaker, Mr. Yagami heard more gunshots and the sound of the woman breathing heavily as if she was running.

Mr. Yagami asked out of concern, "Are you in danger? Who are you?"

The woman's voice screamed through the speaker, "Go to the address and arrest the New Kira now! If you don't hurry, Light and L will die!" She suddenly hung up.

Mr. Yagami took a deep breath then also hung up. He snatched up the paper where he wrote the address and immediately dialed the London police force. Luckily, the call was automatically transferred to a policeman who spoke Japanese.

While Mr. Yagami hastily explained the situation and gave the address, Matsuda nervously hovered around him.

After giving the city's police force all the information, Mr. Yagami hung up and ordered, "Come on, everyone get your masks. We're going after New Kira."

Matsuda exclaimed, "What's going on with Ryuzaki and Light-kun?! Are they really still alive?!"

"I don't know," Mr. Yagami rushed toward the exit, "But we'll find out soon enough. Just get your mask."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One after another, more and more people fell. Light stood in the middle of the chaos breathing in and out blissfully. He turned around in a circle to get a glimpse of the death surrounding him. One man fell to ground while shouting hysterically and beside him a woman was crying and clutching at her heart.

Light recognized most of these New Kira followers. Some of them were the ones who pinned Light down while the drugs were being injected into him. Others were the ones who contently watched as Arik abused Light in front of them. And as for all others, Light recognized them as the people who condescending stopped to stare at Light whenever he passed by. Arik was responsible for Light's imprisonment, but these people were the ones who supported it, watched it, _enjoyed_ it.

Light gazed down at all the suffering, dying New Kira followers. Without any warning, Light started laughing. His mind felt numb as if he were on a high. _It feels wonderful. Killing all these people who wronged me, these…criminals. _

Whenever one of them cried out it was like music to Light's ears. Their last gasps of air resembled priceless melodies. Then when the last one of them ceased to writhe in agony on the floor, Light exhaled as if a celebration had just ended.

Video cameras laid scattered across the floor. In Light's little killing spree, he also murdered the two guards who were in charge of monitoring the video cameras. But there was still some remaining evidence, not that it mattered. Just as long as Arik didn't hear about of what Light had done.

Light glanced down at the piece of Death Note paper. It was almost completely filled with names except for one spot. A spot which was saved especially for Arik.

Then Light clicked the watch shut and headed into the elevator. As the elevator ascended up to the top floor of the building, Light's head cleared up a little and he realized what was happening to him.

_I'm losing myself again, aren't I? _Light leaned against the wall of the elevator. _But its worth it…I need this power to kill Arik. I'm sure that L will understand that. After all, I'm doing this for L, right?_

Light recalled the faces of the New Kira followers that he had just killed. _No, I'm killing out of hatred. This isn't some selfless act, it's just revenge. _

The elevator came to stop and the doors automatically slid open. Once Light spotted Arik, all rational thought was replaced again with an insufferable need for revenge.

Arik was standing in front of a long, vertical window with a Death Note in his hand. Standing off the side, L gazed at Light with a guilty expression as if he were sorry for what Light may have to witness. Through all of this, L was still more worried about Light than he was for himself.

"About time you show up, Light," Arik declared with an arrogant smirk as he held up his Death Note. "Now, tell me the truth about Lawliet."

Light nonchalantly glanced over at L, "Sorry to disappoint you but there's nothing to tell."

Arik scoffed, "Don't insult me. I saw you two sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh, really," Light acted unaffected, "I was so drugged up, I must not remember that. Lawliet does tend to be a little protective over me but it's really not needed anymore."

"Is that right?" Arik seemed surprised by Light's dramatically changed behavior.

Light smiled, "Yes, because I've decided to follow you. I'm ready to submit."

L watched in horror with his wide black eyes while Arik just grinned.

"You're ready to submit?" Arik repeated cockily.

"Yes," Light steadily walked toward Arik, "I decided to stop fighting. The 'Perfect World' truly is our shared vision. I understand that you're the stronger one and you should lead. My job is to follow, correct?"

Light stood in front of Arik and harmlessly looked up at him. Arik tucked his Death Note away behind his belt and grabbed a hold of Light. As Arik leaned down and possessively kissed Light, Light clicked open his watch.

_That's right, just keep making out with me, you bastard. _Light pricked his finger with the needle then the blood ran down like a supply of ink. After Light jotted down what was needed, Light hastily broke from the kiss. Arik gave Light a questioningly look.

Light deviously whispered, "And one last thing. Don't ever touch me again, Ivan Konstantinov."

The New Kira's dark brown eyes grew in shock while Light could see the reflection of his own red Death God eyes within them. Then Light forcefully shoved the condemned murderer away.

Once Arik spotted the piece of paper in Light's hand, he lunged forward, "_You little_ _bastard!_"

L quickly intervened and kicked Arik away from Light. Then Arik stumbled back as he clutched a hand for his chest.

Suddenly Arik snatched up his Death Note and opened it. Before Arik write anything down, L smacked it out of Arik's hands and the Death Note skidded across the floor. Arik collapsed on his knees, still gripping onto his chest.

Arik glared at Light and shouted crazily, "_You traitor-!_" Arik gasped for air as he gripped tighter onto his chest. There was an obvious fear of death in Arik's wide eyes.

Light began laughing loudly while Arik pitifully laid on the ground. Light wasn't only filled with a new sense of power, he was drowning in it.

L stood beside Light and watched the dying man, but he was not laughing. Dying was never a laughing matter.

Now Arik laid face down on the floor. There was one last attempt for air then Arik's whole body went still. Light's laughter only escalated. L couldn't take it anymore.

L grabbed Light's arm and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Light jerked his arm free, "What does it look like? Arik's dead, L. Aren't you happy?"

"I am relieved but death isn't something meant to be celebrated," L asserted. _What's going on with him? _"How did you manage to kill Arik anyway?"

"I made a deal with a Death God so now I only need a face to kill, Lawliet," Light crudely attached L's real name on the end.

_This isn't good. Light-kun's being power-hungry again._ "You would have received this power before so what's the consequence?"

"The Death God took half of my life span," Light indifferently announced.

L was outraged, "You gave up half of your life for power?!"

Light insisted, "I did it for you!"

"No, you did it for revenge," L claimed, "You're acting like Arik."

Light furiously shouted, "Don't you dare say that to me! I had to get this power! They had to be punished!!!"

L quickly realized the gravity of the situation. "Who else have you killed?"

"New Kira followers," Light folded his arms, "They all deserved it though."

L sadly asked, "Light-kun, did New Kira have the right to decide who gets to live and who gets to die in his 'Perfect World'?"

Light opened his mouth to respond then he just shut it. L could tell that Light understood now.

"I guess," Light solemnly glanced at Arik's dead body, "Kira never dies."

Before L could object, the loud sound of police sirens came from outside. L gazed out the window and spotted all the police cars parking in the street, in front of the building. _Suzette must have succeeded. _

Light nervously looked out the window, "How did they find us?"

"The plan that Suzette and I collaborated on must have worked. There are still some alive New Kira followers in here, right?"

"Yeah," Light miserably walked away from the window.

The flashing lights shined through the long, vertical windows and caused the room to appear bright one second then almost pitch black the other.

"Light-kun," L turned to face the distraught teenage genius.

"Save your breath," Light reached down and picked up Arik's Death Note along with a pen that laid beside it.

Light gave L a guilty look, "I'm sorry." Light quickly opened up the Death Note and jotted something down with the pen.

"Light, stop it!" L rushed over and snatched the Death Note.

Then Light yanked back, refusing to give it over, "Let go, Lawliet!"

As they pulled on the Death Note, L managed to knock it out of both of their hands. The opened Death Note fell to the ground. Then L glanced down to read what Light had written, expecting to see his own name. But it wasn't… In the Death Note, the first name 'Light' was written down.

L stated in disbelief, "You were going to kill yourself."

"Yeah. Did you actually think that I was going to kill _you_?" Light headed toward the Death Note, "Just let me do this, L. It's my life."

L latched onto Light's wrist, "Why are you doing this? Remember what I told you, Light-kun. You can live with me if you want. We could work together, side by side."

"That's nice, Ryuzaki. But it could never happen," Light turned to the window toward flashing sirens. "The police are here. There is evidence that I am Kira all over this place. I destroyed some video cameras, but I know that there's more. They'll figure out that I'm Kira, even if you don't help them. It's over…"

Light gave L a weak smile, "I lost. I'm about to be caught. All I'm asking is that you just let me die so I won't have to live with that."

"You don't want to take responsibility for your actions," L harshly reworded it.

"Damn it, Ryuzaki! It's my life! They'll just execute me anyway, what's the difference?!" Light desperately replied.

"You can take responsibility while still keeping your life," L announced.

Light frantically freed his wrist, "You expect me to rot in prison for the rest of my life?!! I rather die!" Light reached for the Death Note.

Suddenly L snatched Light from behind and held him back.

Light kicked and struggled to break loose, "Damn it! Come on, Ryuzaki! Please! Before the police come up here and find us! Just let me die!" Light pleaded before tilting his head down and remaining still.

After Light calmed down, L explained, "I'm not telling you to go to prison for life."

"Then what?" Light's body was shaking.

"Repent," L tightly held onto Light, "Make up for what you have done. I want Kira to die but I don't want Light Yagami to die. Stop being Kira, become a detective. It would be a waste to simply have you die or be sent away to prison. Save more lives than you took. I'll help you. I love you."

Light turned to face L while still being held by him, "But there's evidence-"

"I'm L; I see all the evidence first," L insisted, "I'll cover for you."

"You'll cover for Kira?" Light couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, I'll cover for Light Yagami," L declared, "But you can not be Kira ever again. You can discard all of you memories of being Kira, right?"

"You mean, permanently," Light shifted uncomfortably, "I guess, I could but-" _Then I won't even know who I really am. _

The sound of police sirens echoed throughout the building. Though the window, swarms of police breaking into the building were visible.

"I won't make you but it's the safest way. Especially if you're questioned over what happened," L promised, "I swear, I'll cover everything up. No one will know and you can work with me as a partner. I'll help you repent for everything you've ever done as Kira."

Outside, a policeman had now gotten on a speaker phone and was shouting loudly about how New Kira should surrender. Light gazed into L's eyes while the flashing lights caused shadows to extend and retract around them.

Light grabbed the piece of Death Note paper out of his watch and hesitantly looked back at L. L gave a reassuring nod.

Light placed the piece of Death Note in L's hand then released it, "I discard it."

L immediately noticed that youthful glow in Light's eyes.

End of Chapter 27

Still not over yet… But close, so very very close.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews. XD (Answers to some questions: Dark Mage Makai- When Light said "I discard it", he was actually referring to Arik's Death Note. I don't think that Light needed to say, "I discard it" over a piece of paper. ruuzakisama- The name Ivan Konstatinov was a complete coincidence. I had no idea there was actually some crazy murderer with that name. XD How weird!) Anyway, thanks to all of you who kept up with this story for so long. I think there's about 2 or 3 chapters left. XD 

Chapter 28: Genius's Curse 

L knew from the innocent yet confused expression on Light's face that all his memories of being Kira were now gone. Light scanned the room like he had just seen it for the first time while L quickly hid the piece of Death Note paper in his pocket. 

Then Light pointed at the New Kira's corpse in shock, "Arik's dead! How did that happen?" 

_Light definitely doesn't remember any of it._ _How should I explain this? I know that an autopsy report will be made on Ivan Konstatinov later._ L claimed, "I'm pretty sure that he died of a heart attack." 

"Do you think that the original Kira killed him or perhaps it was the Second Kira?" Light headed toward the corpse. 

L picked up Arik's Death Note that laid on the floor and closed it, "Why do you think it may be the Second Kira?"

"Because the Second Kira only needs a face to kill. And I know that we haven't been able to discover Arik's real name, I doubt that it would be easy for the original Kira as well."

"Good observation," L sighed. 

Suddenly a deep voice commented beside L, "Light has already figured out that someone with the Death God eyes killed Ivan. I wonder what else Light will figure out."

L turned to face a tall, emaciated Death God who was grinning at him. 

The Death God hovered around L, "I'm Reficul. Light can't see or hear me right now. And if he touches your Death Note, he'll remember everything once again." 

L silently mouthed, "My Death Note?" 

Reficul laughed, "Well, Arik's dead and Light discarded it. So you own it now."

Light kicked at Arik's corpse then smiled, "I know it's kind of wrong. But thank God that someone killed this bastard." 

L nodded in agreement while the Death God snickered even more. Then Light gazed out the window at the flashing sirens of the police cars. L ignored the levitating Death God and walked toward Light. 

_I wonder how Light's mind will make sense of everything. And how much does Light even remember about our relationship? _L stood beside Light and glanced over at him. Then L decided to test Light's memory by clasping Light's hand. Light didn't seem to be fazed by it at all, which was a good sign. 

Light still faced the window while looking relieved, "It's finally over, Ryuzaki. Whatever plan that you and Suzette made must have worked." 

L slowly nodded. _So he remembers Suzette, or rather what I told him about the plan. And I told Light about that…after Arik almost raped him. Light probably still remembers all the abuse. _

Suddenly, they both heard the sound people of running toward the room. Then the police squad hastily broke through the door with their masks on. L prepared himself to begin his stream of lies as the squad advanced. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After about twenty minutes, L and Light were finally escorted out of the building. In front of the building, Arik's dead body laid on a stretcher along with dozens of his followers' corpses. L and Light strolled through the maze of police cars until they spotted the investigation team. Everyone in the investigation team immediately rushed toward them. 

Matsuda had tears streaming down his face as he seized both L and Light in a crushing hug, "I love you guys!"

The other members of the investigation team tried to pry Matsuda off, "Knock it off, Matsuda! Show some restraint for God's sake!" 

L and Light were closely pressed together while Matsuda kept latched around them both. By now Matsuda was just hysterically spewing out nonsense. Finally, Mr. Yagami roughly yanked Matsuda off of them. 

Then Mr. Yagami wrapped his arms around his son, "Light." 

Light had a surprised look on his face but he stayed still for his emotional father. L just smiled then walked a little distance away from the welcoming investigation team. The Death God still hovered around L's head. 

L turned to face Reficul and spoke quietly, "How long do you intend to follow me?" 

"Until you die or discard your Death Note. Besides, Light promised me some entertainment. And it was definitely delivered when Ivan died. But now I want to see how everything ends," Reficul grinned, baring his crooked, sharp teeth. 

"I see," L glanced over at Light who was happily talking the investigation team. L asked, "Light gave up half of his life span, when he made some kind of deal with you, correct? So how much longer does he have?" 

Reficul smirked, "Not telling."

L glared at the Death God and threatened, "I wonder what happens when someone burns a Death Note." 

Reficul flinched then stated, "Light won't live as long as most people. But he still has quite a lot of time left." 

"Can you give an age?" L requested. 

"No," Reficul shook his head then claimed, "Light seems like the kind of person who cares more about the quality of life over the quantity anyway if you ask me." 

L just nodded in agreement. _No matter how much time Light has left, I'll make sure it's worth his while._ L turned to watch the innocent version of Light trying to calm down Matsuda while conversing with the others. L knew what he had to do now: Destroy all the evidence against Light and create the biggest cover up that's he ever known. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - 

In the early morning, L was still going through all the video camera footage that was confiscated from Arik's base. L and Light had finally arrived back at the office building with the investigation team late last night. Light had insisted on helping L look through the footage. But of course, L had declined the offer. There was no telling how Light would react to seeing video footage of himself doing things that he didn't even remember. 

Then L played some footage when someone referred to Light as the first Kira. L quickly deleted it. The London police force trusted L so much that they gave him all the original footage. But it would be an obvious problem if L completely destroyed _all _the evidence. So L searched through it all and only deleted anything that incriminated Light. 

Next, L sadly watched some footage of Light screaming while New Kira followers were forcibly holding him in place. On the screen, L recognized the blonde female doctor who mercilessly injected a needle into Light's arm. _I'd love to delete this, but no one refers to Light as Kira in it so it's safe, I guess. _

L scrolled down through the file of videos on his computer. Then the door off to the side opened and Light entered the dim workroom.

L minimized the file and turned to face Light while still sitting in his chair, "What is it Light-kun? I thought you were getting some rest." 

"I'm fine," Light sat in a chair beside L, "You're the one who stayed up all night working. Why won't you let me help you?"

L sighed, "I'm almost done. There's really nothing that important in these videos anyway." 

"Then why do you insist on looking through them alone?" Light cleverly guessed, "Is there something in there that you don't want me to see? Did Arik video tape me being…abused or something?" 

"No, there's no footage of him trying to rape you," L bluntly replied. 

Light flinched then snapped at him, "Well, thanks for being so subtle."

"Sorry," L gazed into Light's youthful eyes, "Just let me view all this video footage alone. As soon as I finish, we're going back to Japan." 

Light stubbornly stayed in the chair, "My father told me about the results for that 13-day experiment. The 13 day rule was proven false so I have no proof to say that I'm not Kira anymore."

Light turned to face L with a worried expression on his face, "I'm a suspect again, right? Is that why you won't let me look through any of the footage? The fact that I'm a suspect never stopped you from letting me help before." 

L glanced back his computer, "I never said that you were a suspect again."

"But that's exactly why you had the 13-day experiment done in the first place. You did it to try to incriminate me," Light pressed for some kind of explanation. 

_If I'm not careful, Light could figure everything out. And I don't know if memory-less Light could handle that._ "You're not Kira," L lied straight to Light's face. 

Light looked so utterly surprised, "What?" 

"You're not a suspect anymore," L avoided eye contact, "You should go tell your father the good news." 

Light just nodded as if he were in shock. Then Light stood and walked toward the exit. Before Light left, he asked, "I'm really not a suspect anymore?"

L kept staring forward with his back facing Light, "That's right. Now can you go tell Mr. Yagami?" 

"Yeah," Light's voice sounded so pleased as he closed the door on his way out. 

_What a switch of roles. Now I have to be the liar._ L clicked on the file once again, to finish deleting all the evidence against Light. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the late afternoon, L, Light, and the investigation team had arrived at the airport. They all sat in chairs while waiting for the plane to begin boarding passengers. L sat in his special way while he still could, before a bossy stewardess could tell him otherwise on the plane. Light sat beside L and grimaced as L munched away on sugary candy.

"Hey, detective!" A female voice called out in Japanese. 

L glanced up and spotted Suzette heading towards them. L quickly finished his bag of candy then stood up. 

"Hi Suzette. I'm glad that you're alright," L grinned while Light also stood up. 

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you," Suzette happily smacked L on the back, "Thanks for bailing me out. I would be in prison right now if you didn't call the police and tell them that I worked for you."

Mr. Yagami asked as he stood off to the side, "You work for L?" 

"Tch. No. I just made a call for him," Suzette stepped toward Mr. Yagami, "And your voice sounds familiar. Were the one who answered my call?" 

"That was you," Mr. Yagami quickly recognized her voice. 

"Damn right," Suzette smirked as she pulled out a cigarette from a pack, "Do any of you guys have a light?" 

One of the members in the investigation team lit her cigarette. Suzette immediately started smoking, "Thanks man. Oh, and L, Arik died of a heart attack, right?"

"Yes," L nodded as he ignored the Death God hovering behind him.

"That's awesome," Suzette laughed loudly then playfully elbowed Light, "Congratulations, kid." 

"What?" Light gave her a confused look. 

_Damn it._ "Suzette, can you come with me?" L led the oblivious nicotine-addict away while Reficul snickered. 

Once they left the others' sight, L explained softly, "Light doesn't remember being Kira because he discarded ownership of his Death Note." 

"Oh shit. I didn't even know that it was possible to do that. Sorry," Suzette apologized, "I almost screwed everything up, didn't I? But why did Light get rid of his memories anyway?" 

"It's easier this way. He can't revert back to the killer that he was before," L placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh," Suzette slowly nodded, "So, you don't trust him." 

"I trust him," L claimed. 

Suzette just shook her head, "No, you don't. Not that I blame you. The kid is a murderer. I'd want to make him harmless too if I were you." 

"It's not a matter of making Light-kun harmless-" L just stopped in mid-sentence. He knew that he wasn't fooling anyone, especially himself. L was completely aware that Light was liable to go on a killing spree at any moment as Kira. 

"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Suzette blew out some smoke in front of L's face. 

"Thank you," L covered his mouth, trying not to breathe in the smoke.

Suzette laughed at his reaction, "Sorry. If you had an addiction, you'd know how hard it is for me to stop." 

"I have one," L answered with a hand still over his mouth. 

"Really?" Suzette seemed amused, "What are you addicted to?" 

"Sugar," L's response was muffled by his hand. 

"Aw. That's cute," Suzette snickered, "Is Light your sugar?" 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Suzette laughed harder then threw away her cigarette. "Anyway, good luck with everything." 

L smiled back, "What are you going to do with your life now that Arik's gone?" 

"Well," Suzette sighed, "First of all, I've got to pay my respects to Stephan. I wasn't able to go to his funeral." 

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Suzette grinned again, "Because it all worked out. That bastard, Arik is finally dead. Now everything can return to normal again…well, as normal as things can be, I guess." 

"Yeah," L agreed even though he knew full well that things were never going to be the same again. Through all the terrible things that Konstatinov had done, Light was forced to rely on L. Light confessed to being Kira because he needed L's help. If Konstatinov had never shown up, Light would still be Kira right now. And L would mostly be dead. 

"Well, I think your plane is about leave." Suzette called out as she walked away, "See you later, detective! And I'll never forgive you if you don't send me a wedding invitation!"

L stood still in shock. _Wedding invitation? _

"Ryuzaki!" Light rushed toward L and grabbed his hand, "Come on, hurry up. Our plane is about take off."

L and Light quickly boarded the plane that was bound for Japan. The investigation team had already taken their first-class seats, which were two seats per row. L and Light sat down beside each other. Light took the window seat as usual while L forced himself to sit like a normal human being. The plane took off in matter of minutes. 

After awhile Light spaced out and quietly gazed at the chair in front of him. 

L noticed Light's sulking, "Light-kun, is something wrong?" 

"No…Why did Suzette tell me congratulations?" Light unexpectedly asked. 

"Well, Suzette is quite eccentric," L created an excuse, "Maybe she just knew how relieved you must be because Ark's gone." 

"Yeah," Light turned to face L, "Nothing Arik did makes any sense." 

_This could be bad. _ "Why would you say that?" 

"Why did Arik kidnap me and not kill me?" Light seemed so confused, "Why did he find me so fascinating? Why did he monitor my every move and drug me? There's was just no reason for it. Then when he beat me up that one time then let me go free to lure you into a trap… Why did Arik believe me when I said that you weren't L. It makes no sense. It's almost like Arik wasn't really treating me like an enemy. But since I want to capture the original Kira, shouldn't Arik have just killed me?" 

Out of frustration, Light placed his head in his hands, "I don't get it." 

_Light-kun, you really can be too smart for your own good. _L sighed, "Well, Arik's mind wasn't exactly functioning normally. You can't expect a maniac's actions to always make sense."

"Well, that maniac has killed countless people. So why hesitate to kill me? Why was he so damn obsessed with me?" Light gave him a desperate look, "What the hell did I do to deserve his interest!" 

L declared, "First of all, you did not deserve a single thing that he did to you." 

"Then why! Why didn't he just kill me!" Light obviously needed some kind of explanation for his suffering. 

L placed a hand over Light's mouth as a stewardess passed by. L explained in a hushed voice, "The only one who will fully know why is Arik and he's dead. Just try not to think about what happened." 

Light moved his head away from L's hand, "That's easy for you to say. It's like I only remember half of what happened at Arik's base and the parts that I do remember make no logical sense at all." 

L suggested, "Well, you were drugged most of the time. That's probably why you can't remember." 

"Damn it. There some things that I can't remember even before I was drugged. I feel like I'm missing some kind of important information that could simply explain everything," Light admitted. 

L considered telling Light to stop thinking so much. But hell would freeze over before Light's mind ever took a break. _The fact that Light's so intelligent could very well be his curse. If he figures out that he's Kira… I don't even want to think about what his reaction will be, especially when he doesn't even remember being Kira. _

L decided to test how Light's memory loss affected his recollection of other situations, "So, Light-kun, you can't remember things that happened before being drugged." L bluntly asked, "Can you tell me what led up to our second kiss? What were we talking about before we kissed?"

Matsuda's curious face appeared over the seat in front of them while Light turned red. 

Light answered even though he looked embarrassed, "I remember that we had ice cream…and…well." Light glared up at Matsuda, who nosily watched them with wide eyes. 

Suddenly Light exclaimed, "Can't we talk about this later!" 

L switched to speaking English, "Just tell me what you remember." 

Matsuda complained, "No fair, I can't understand English." 

Then Mr. Yagami yanked Matsuda back down to his seat, "Shut up and sit down. Personally, I'm thankfully that I won't know." 

Light smirked at his father's reaction then replied in English, "Anyway, I remember going into an ice cream store, where there was some rude girl. Then we walked around St. James Park and…" 

"Well, what did we talk about?" L asked even though he knew that Light wouldn't remember. 

"I don't know. But I remember that you hugged me then…" Light stopped in mid-sentence. 

"We kissed. Can you recall why you stopped the kiss?"

"Arik was coming," Light leaned against the back of his chair. "What were we talking about?" 

"Oh," L quickly answered, "You were just worried because Arik was coming and you didn't want him to kill me. So you were acting kind of guilty." 

Light nodded, "But it still doesn't make any sense that Arik believed me when I said you weren't L." 

L had no plausible excuse to explain that one. He just stayed silent while Light leaned his head against the window. After awhile, Light closed his eyes and slept. 

_I have to keep an eye on Light. If I'm not around and full of excuses, Light will probably realize everything. And Light wouldn't be able to handle it, not with the way he is now. _L watched Light as the teenage genius slept. 

L noticed how Light was jerking around in his sleep. _Sleeping against a window can not be comfortable._ L sighed then pulled Light over toward him. Light's head rightfully rested on L's shoulder.

Then Light glanced up at L with barely opened eyes, "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?" L smiled at him. 

"Your shoulder…is bony."

"Okay," L suddenly placed Light's head in his lap instead.

Light's eyes popped open while he was now staring directly up at L. 

"Is that better?" L smirked.

"…Yes," Light admitted as he looked the other way, "But other people will see-"

"Oh, from our conversation before, I'm pretty sure that this doesn't surprise anyone." L responded in a genuinely happy tone. 

"True," Light relaxed while laying halfway in the detective's lap.

L asked out of curiosity, "I know that the drugs affected your memory so what do you remember the most from what happened in Arik's base?"

"You told me that I could live with you," Light replied without any hesitation. 

_He remembers what I told him the most._ L grinned, "Really? So what do you say?" 

Light gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"Will you live with me?" L asked.

"Yes!" Light answered so quickly that L started laughing. 

End of Chapter 28 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own Death Note. Thanks for the reviews. After this chapter, I think there will be only one chapter left. 

Chapter 29: Family 

When the plane finally landed in Japan, it was about three o'clock in the morning. L exited the plane with no problem at all while Light stumbled beside him. The investigation team seemed pretty exhausted as well. But L was quite accustomed to lack of sleep anyway so he was still wide awake. 

Once they left the airport and entered the parking lot, L explained, "Mr. Yagami, a chauffer will come to pick you and the investigation team up momentarily. Tell him where you all live and he'll drop you off."

Then L latched onto the sleep-deprived Light and started to lead him away.

"Wait," Mr. Yagami asked, "Where are you going with Light?" 

"I'm taking him home with me," L announced while Light leaned on him. 

Mr. Yagami looked surprised. Then Matsuda sleepily grinned, "I bet that's why they spoke in English. They're planning to have-" 

"Shut up, Matsuda," Mr. Yagami tried his best to sound alert, "Ryuzaki, is Light…okay with this?" 

Light yawned then bluntly stated, "Yeah, Dad. I want to live with him." 

"Well, alright," Mr. Yagami seemed worried. 

"I'll call you later. You can even visit if you'd like," L tried to assure Mr. Yagami that everything was fine. _I probably should have explained this to Light's father earlier. This may be hard to take all at once. _

Then a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of them. Mr. Yagami had an unnerved expression on his face as he watched his son get in the car with L. Light immediately laid down then L smiled at the investigation team as he closed the car door. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Light actually slept in the car until L nudged him and woke him up. Light barely opened his eyes and gazed up at L who leaned over him. 

Then L opened the car door and stepped out, "Come on, Light-kun. We're home."

Light just smirked as he sat up. Then Light's eyes grew wide in shock once he spotted the huge mansion. The mansion had white columns and was made of stone. Also it had a European style about it that made it seem extremely foreign compared to any traditional Japanese buildings. 

L explained, "This really just a temporary place. The only reason that I even moved to Japan was for the Kira case. I lived here for about a couple of days until I joined up with the Japanese police. Since then I usually ate and slept in the office building." 

"So you own a mansion that you don't even use?" Light gave L an exasperated look, "Just how rich are you?" 

L shrugged, "I don't keep up with it." 

"Then how can you afford all of this?!" Light pointed at the gigantic mansion. 

"I just solved _a lot_ of cases. Money's not really an issue," L walked toward the entrance of mansion, "Come on, Light-kun." 

Even though Light was exhausted, his eyes were wide open now. Light followed L into the mansion and gawked at everything in sight. There weren't that many furnishings inside which made the place seem even larger. 

"How did you even find a European-style mansion out here?" Light gazed up at the high ceiling. 

"It wasn't that hard. And the fact this place looks European is why I bought it. It reminded me of the orphanage," L solemnly admitted. 

Light nodded. _The very same orphanage that Arik burned to the ground. _Light changed the subject, "So where's the bedrooms?" 

"Up here," L led the way up the long, spiral staircase. 

Light grimaced at the sight of all the stairs then began to groggily stumble his way up. Even though he almost tripped a few times, Light made it to the second floor. 

Then L headed down the hallway and opened a door, "Well, this is my room."

Light immediately staggered into the room and collapsed on L's bed. 

"You know, there are nine other bedrooms," L added with a smirk.

"Not moving. Too tired," Light laid face down on the large bed. 

L's grin widened, "_Sure_."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm tired and now I found a bed. Good night," Light kicked off his shoes and got underneath the covers. 

"If you wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, you only needed to say so. I'd let you curl up next to me," L claimed teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just tired," Light snapped while he laid on his side. 

_There goes Light's pride again. Even without memories of being Kira that pride's still there. _L actually felt relieved 

L slid into the bed, "So Light-kun, are you going to mysteriously be overcome with exhaustion tomorrow night as well?" 

"I might have jetlag," Light mischievously turned over to face L.

L leaned toward Light and kissed him on the lips. Light welcomingly opened his mouth without hesitation. But then Light slid his tongue in first. L realized that Light was trying to dominate the kiss. L cleverly ran his hand up underneath Light's shirt, which caused the younger one to gasp. Then L took his chance to fling his leg over Light and sit onto top of him.

L kissed Light again and this time L used his tongue to make Light moan from pleasure. Light wrapped his arms around L's back and pulled him in deeper. It dawned on L that he could take this a step further, Light was definitely willing. 

L's hand twitched over the opening of Light's pants. But something stopped him. Guilt. L had Light, he could take Light now. But it wouldn't truly be Light at the same time. Just an innocent, young-spirited Light that L had been lying to.

The kiss continued until L abruptly lifted up his head. Light panted underneath L, catching up with his breath. Light really did seem tired anyway, it was a long flight. 

Then L rolled over onto his back, right beside Light. Light leaned on L as his breathing steadied. 

L placed an arm over Light and held him closer, "So I'm guessing that you don't want your own room?" 

Light nodded as he contently fell asleep in L's arms. 

L watched Light sleep for awhile, contemplating his newfound guilt. L knew that he was only lying to Light to protect him…yet it still felt wrong. But L had no right to tell Light a truth that may crush him, right? The last thing L wanted was to make some selfish move that would harm Light. Yet L wanted _all_ of Light, the _real_ Light even with all of his flaws and mistakes. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Light peacefully slept until he heard a voice calling out, "Light-kun, you need to wake up." 

Even though he was still half-asleep, Light recognized L's voice. Light made a grumbling noise and kept his eyes shut. This was some of the best sleep that Light has had in awhile. He had no intention on getting up any time soon. 

Then Light felt L kissing his neck. _Oh, no fair._ Light barely opened his eyes and glanced up at L who kneeled by the bed. 

L happily announced, "We're having visitors today." 

"Someone's coming to see you?" Light gave him a skeptical look. 

"Well, actually I think that they want to see you more," L declared, "Your family is coming over."

Light's eyes popped open then he nervously laughed, "That's funny. But seriously who's coming over?"

"Your family," L explained, "Your father, your mother, and your younger sister are all coming."

Light blinked a few times then quickly jolted out of the bed, "Why?! How did they even find out where you live?" 

"Probably because I told them," L stated as he stood up, "From what I gather your mother and sister have no idea what you've been up to. And I have no intention of letting them know that you were ever a Kira suspect. But I figured that they min as well know you're living condition." 

Light felt his heart skip a beat, "You mean let them know that I live with you and that we're…"

"I believe your father already explained to them that we're in a relationship," L calmly replied. 

"Oh, my God," Light's face went blank in horror. 

"Don't worry about it," L assured him, "Your family is coming over and we can all talk this over like mature-" 

Light chucked a pillow at L's head, "How could you do this to me?!"

L gave him an irritated look, "Would you rather lie to them?" 

"Yes!" Light admitted with no shame whatsoever. 

L just sighed, "Well, they'll be arriving soon." 

"Damn it," Light hurried to a dresser, and searched through L's clothes. Light grabbed some black pants and a dark red shirt. Next, Light turned to examine what L was wearing.

Light tossed a blue shirt at L, "Wear better clothes." Then Light rushed into the bathroom to get ready. 

_Appearances can matter so much to Light-kun. _L shook his head as he placed the nice shirt on the bed. _Oh, well. I'll still act like myself, even if Light prefers to lie. _

After Light made himself look all neat and orderly, he descended down the spiral staircase. Light entered the dinning room and spotted L, looking exactly the opposite of Light as usual. L's black hair stuck up in the back and he still wore the same clothes even after Light told him to change. 

"I don't understand you," Light headed towards him, "Don't you want to look nice?"

"Maybe I'm just not as pretty as you are," L suggested as he placed a hand on a chair. 

Light snapped, "That has nothing to do with this!" 

Then L sat down in his usually strange way with only his feet touching the base of the chair and his knees bent. 

"Oh no. Don't sit like that," Light complained, "Can't you at least try to ease them into your weirdness?" 

"Mr. Yagami has seen me sit like this countless times," L excused his behavior. 

"But my mother and sister haven't. Sit normally, just for today," Light insisted. 

L agitatedly asked, "Why don't you want me to be myself?"

"No, I do want you to be yourself. Just be yourself in the way you'd be if you were better than yourself." 

"What?" 

"Sit normally!" Light hastily ordered. 

"No," L stubbornly stayed in his favorite sitting position. 

"Damn it, Ryuzaki!" Light rushed behind L and started forcefully pushing down on L's back. 

While Light tried to shove L down, L quickly reached over and grabbed the collar of Light's shirt. Then L pulled Light down and onto the table. With Light's back on the table, L latched onto Light's wrists and pinned him down. 

"Is this a bad time?" a familiar male voice asked from the other side of the room. 

L glanced up and so did Light, who was still pinned down to the table. Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, and Sayu watched them from the other end of the dinning room. 

L quickly released his grip on Light, "Oh, hello. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Well, you did seem busy," Light's mother blurted out then apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean…" 

Mr. Yagami told his wife, "Don't worry about it, dear. They always do that." 

Light's teenage sister, Sayu grinned, "Awesome!" 

L glanced over at Light who had turned red from embarrassment. _Poor Light-kun. _ThenL stood up and headed toward Light's family, "I'm glad that you all could make it." 

"Ah, yes. Well, I've haven't seen Light in about a month," Mrs. Yagami waved at her son, "How are you doing, Sweetie?"

Light's eye twitched a little. L tried not to start laughing. _Light's mother must be the only person in the world who can get away with calling him that. Interesting. _

"I'm fine, mother." Light answered with a semi-formal tone. 

"Oh, and Ryuzaki," Mrs. Yagami pulled a strawberry cake out of a bag, "I heard that you like sweets so I went ahead and made this." 

_It's beautiful. _L's eyes grew wide as he picked up the strawberry cake. L adoringly held the cake with pink icing then gazed at Light's mother, "I love you." 

Light stomped on L's foot and whispered, "Act normal."

"But look at the beautiful cake," L held the cake up to Light's face, "Thank you, Mrs. Yagami." 

Light's mother chuckled, "You're welcome, Ryuzaki. When I first saw you, I was a little worried but you seem relatively harmless now." 

Light just shook his head while L still lovingly ogled the strawberry cake. 

"I got you something too," Sayu held out a big chocolate bunny. 

L looked as if he was in heaven. L managed to carry the cake in one hand and the chocolate bunny in the other, "Thank you. Now, I'll go put all of this down in the kitchen." 

"I'll be back in a minute," Light told his family before he followed L into the kitchen. 

"Light-kun, I adore your family." L announced as he set the cake on a counter. 

"Of course you do. They gave you sweets," Light glanced through an opening into the dinning room, "They all seem to like you right now. Even with that stunt you pulled when you just had to pin me to the table." 

"That was your own fault, _Sweetie_." L mimicked Light's mother. 

"Don't you dare call me that!" Light hissed then snatched away L's chocolate bunny just to spite the detective. 

L's whole demeanor turned threatening, "You will give me my chocolate bunny or I will pin you back down in front of your family." 

"You wouldn't dare," Light refused to hand back L's sugary present. 

L stepped toward Light with a serious expression. 

"Here," Light quickly tossed the chocolate bunny at him. 

L automatically returned to looking harmless as he grinned at the chocolate bunny. 

"You're so weird," Light sighed out of frustration. 

"I know," L placed the chocolate bunny down on the counter, "But I can see why you want me to act normally now. You just want your family's approval of me."

"So you'll act normal?" Light seemed hopeful. 

"No," L admitted, "I don't think that I have that ability to be completely honest with you." 

"Fine then just be likable. Let's go," Light grabbed L's hand and led him out the kitchen. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After about twenty minutes of small talk, L grabbed his chocolate bunny and began to give a tour of the huge mansion. Once they viewed all the rooms downstairs, L led them upstairs to the bedrooms. 

First L showed them his bedroom, "This is my room, and that's-" 

"Where does Light sleep?" Sayu curiously asked while Light glared at her. 

Mrs. Yagami was about to scold her, "Sayu-"

"He sleeps with me," L casually answered without any embarrassment. 

Light almost died from hearing L say that. Light's mother and father shifted uncomfortably. Sayu just seemed even more curious. L continued walking but then Sayu grabbed his arm. 

Sayu gazed up at L and pried, "Which one pitches and which one takes?" 

"Huh?" L gave Sayu a confused look. 

"Sayu quit asking weird questions!" Light suddenly snapped at his nosy sister. _Especially since L's so oblivious that he actually answers! _

"He's right, Sayu. You're being rude," Mrs. Yagami defended Light's outrage. 

"I was just wondering which one was the girly one," Sayu folded her arms and pouted. 

Light backed away, feeling a little unnerved by his sister. L simply sat down in a chair by the wall and started eating his chocolate bunny. 

L nonchalantly asked, "Well, Sayu which one of us do you think is more feminine?" 

"Light," Sayu immediately pointed at her older brother.

Light objected, "How can you be so sure?!"

Mr. Yagami quickly excused himself, "I…need to go to the bathroom." Light's father hurried down the stairs. 

"Me too," Mrs. Yagami hastily followed her husband as they fled. 

Then Sayu began her argument, "Well, first of all, Ryuzaki's older than you. Ryuzaki's taller than you-" 

"How do you know that? Ryuzaki stand up," Light demanded. L just sighed then stood up. 

Then Sayu had Light and L stand back to back, "Straighten your back, Ryuzaki."

Once L straightened his back and actually stood upright, Sayu proclaimed, "Yeah, Ryuzaki's taller than you, Light." 

"So what? It's just height anyway," Light acted unaffected while L took his seat and happily munched on his chocolate bunny once again. 

Sayu continued her list of reasons, "Then there's the fact that Ryuzaki is financially supporting you. And he's letting you live in _his_ mansion while you can't even afford an apartment. Also you obviously care more about the way you look and you dress better. Ryuzaki has this masculinity about him-" 

"_What_?" Light pointed at L, "Look at him, eating his freaking chocolate bunny. How the hell is that masculine?!" 

"He's more masculine than you," Sayu insisted. 

"How?!" 

"Well, Ryuzaki is sitting down and being mature. While you're screeching and getting all flustered," Sayu added mercilessly, "Much like a girl."

Light just stared at her, unable to respond to _that_. Then Sayu triumphantly giggled and skipped down the stairs, probably to find her parents. 

L finished eating his chocolate bunny and commented, "Your sister's pretty smart, Light-kun. I think she takes after you." 

"Shut up, Ryuzaki," Light snapped at the laughing detective.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Around sunset, Light's family was planning to leave soon. Even with the few awkward moments, Light's family seemed to enjoying themselves. Light sat in the dinning room with his father and sister and conversed with them. Meanwhile Light's mother asked L to come and speak to her alone.

L followed Mrs. Yagami into the kitchen, "So what is it Mrs. Yagami?" 

Mrs. Yagami unexpectedly stated, "Light has always been the perfect son. But he was the perfect son from a distance. Call it mother's intuition but something always seemed a little off about Light, especially since his senior year of high school. He never really became attached to anyone and he spent most of his time alone." 

Then Mrs. Yagami smiled at L with teary eyes, "You brought out emotions that I haven't seen from Light in years. It's like he's not trying so hard to appear perfect anymore. Before he concealed any problems and it was as if he had no flaws at all." 

"Oh, trust me. Light-kun has flaws," L claimed. 

Light's mother laughed, "Like what?"

L listed the flaws, "Oh, he's arrogant, vain, spoiled, childish, easily angered, a lair, and power-hungry. He's terrified whenever he suffers a loss of power. Light can't stand that. Yet he does like feeling protected…" L put his hands in his pockets, "Sorry if I rambled." 

"It's okay. I can tell that you know what you're talking about," Mrs. Yagami grinned, "I think that you're really good for Light. He obviously can't trick you into thinking that he's perfect." 

L nodded then they both exited the kitchen because it was about time for Light's family to head home. Light's family hugged Light and said their goodbyes. 

Then Mr. Yagami shook L's hand, "Keep Light out of trouble, will you?" 

"Of, course," L agreed. 

Next, Mrs. Yagami motherly wrapped her arms around L, "You're such a lovely young man."

Suddenly, Sayu came and squeezed L in a tight hug, "You're so awesome."

After their goodbyes, Light's family left out of the front door. L just stood in the same spot in shock. For the first time in L's life, he felt like a part of a family, Light's family.

Light let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's finally over. And they really seemed to like you too." 

"Ryuzaki?" Light turned to face L, who was being silent. 

L unexpectedly announced, "Light-kun, I want to have a family with you."

"You-What?!" Light's mouth gaped wide open, "Are-Are you serious?" 

L simply nodded while Light looked panicky. 

"You mean, a family with like children and…and a marriage? That kind of a family?" Light gawked at the eccentric detective. 

"Yes," L explained, "I know that there are biological barriers against us having children. But I also know from experience that there are plenty of orphans who'd love to be adopted. And as for the marriage portion, we could always go somewhere where gay marriage is legal and-" 

"Whoa, wait a second." Light nervously called out. 

"Don't worry, Light-kun. You're too young to handle all of that right now. I'll work the idea on you later," L confidently claimed.

"And you just assume that I'll accept the idea-?" Light's protest was stopped by L kissing him on the mouth. Light gave in and kissed back. 

"Yes, I do." L answered Light's interrupted question as he pulled away. 

"That was so unfair," Light complained while L smirked at him. 

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, things turned back to the usual routine. L and Light rode together back to the office building and they entered the workroom where the investigation team was waiting for them. Matsuda annoyingly greeted them as usual while Light's father seemed focused with work and keeping the others on task. 

Then the phone by L's computer rang, L causally answered it, "This is L."

Light watched as L's facial expression changed. L nodded, "Yes, the first and second Kira are still out there… No, currently no suspects… Yes, I understand. Bye," L solemnly hung up the phone. 

"Well," Light tried to change the mood, "Let's get started. There's a good possibility that Arik came in contact with the original Kira. We should search for a lead from there." 

L emotionlessly responded, "Yes, that would be the most logical approach." 

Light immediately sat down at the computer beside L's and began to work. After about thirty minutes of reviewing evidence, Light stopped to examine a picture. It was a photo of a message that was directed toward the second Kira and written in the criminal's blood. The message was written in Japanese and it ordered the second Kira to go on a mass killing spree. 

"Ryuzaki," Light turned toward the detective, "This message that was sent to the second Kira, you agree that the first Kira sent it, correct?" 

L glanced at Light's computer screen, "Yes. It was written in Japanese and all the messages from Arik were in English. It's definitely the first Kira's work." 

"This occurred after Arik sent out that condescending message, declaring that Arik wanted the first Kira's companionship. We both agreed on the possibility that Arik could be threatening the first Kira into following him. The first Kira had never publicly sent out a message to second Kira like this before." Light cleverly declared, "With all the timing, I'd say that the first Kira was forced into sending this message by Arik."

Everyone in the investigation team seemed impressed while L silently stared forward. 

Light continued, trying to win over L's admiration, "That would mean that Arik had the first Kira completely under his control and that he had seen Kira's face. But then there would be a possibility that Kira would rebel so… Arik would have to be careful and monitor him." 

Mr. Yagami sounded proud of him, "Great job, Light. There has to be some evidence if Arik was monitoring the first Kira."

"Yes, there should be," Light's body actually shook a little. _Arik was always monitoring me… He was so controlling and feared my rebellion. _

Light anxiously asked, "Ryuzaki, why aren't I a Kira suspect anymore?" 

"I've seen you interact with Arik. So I would know whether or not you're Kira," L replied. 

"Yes, I'm sure that you would…" _Something's not right. What's the real reason why L hid evidence from me? _ Light requested, "Since you know. Can you tell me? Am I Kira?"

"Light! What are you saying?!" Mr. Yagami sounded outraged. 

"You are not Kira," L gazed into Light's eyes, "Trust me, you aren't. I know that all the drugs confused you and rid you of some memories. But you must not seek false explanations like this. You aren't Kira and I think that you should take a break." 

"Fine," Light angrily stood up and headed toward the exit. 

Matsuda grabbed on his arm to stop him, "Wait, Light-kun-" 

"Let go of me," Light jerked his arm away then left the workroom.

Light's mind raced. Part of him truly did want to trust and believe L. But a larger part of Light needed the truth. He needed to know whether or not he was the mass murderer Kira. If he was, it would explain so much yet _hurt _at the same time. 

Light remembered when L spoke of how Kira could discard his memories along with his Death Note. At first, Light didn't believe in that theory but could it be true? Could Light really be Kira and just not know anymore? And L had been with Light when they were stuck with Arik. If Light was Kira, L would know and L would be hiding it from him just like all of that evidence. 

Light entered the elevator and leaned against the wall. _Is L really lying to me?_ Then Light's cell phone rang and Light grabbed it out of his pocket. 

"Hello?" Light answered the call.

"Light-kun, it's Misa-Misa! Misa has been trying to find you for so long! Misa was sad for a long time but now Misa has finally found you! Misa is so happy-" Her annoying voice rattled on and on. 

"Listen, I need to ask you something." Light nervously continued, "I know that this may seem really strange but… Am I Kira?"

On the phone, Light could hear Misa's laughter, which made him feel slightly relieved.

Unexpectedly, Misa proclaimed, "Of course, you're Kira, silly." 

Light dropped the cell phone in shock. 

He could hear Misa's voice calling out loudly from the phone which laid on the floor, "Light-kun! Are you okay?! Misa is worried-" 

All of her words ran together in Light's head as Light leaned against the wall with his heart pounding with his chest. _I…I'm Kira?_

End of Chapter 29 


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: I don't own Death Note or its awesome characters

A/N: I don't own Death Note. I really thought that this was going to be the last chapter…Well, it's not. Still one more chapter, my God. This is never ending. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 30: Forgive

It felt like the room was spinning and Misa's words mercilessly echoed in Light's mind. Before the elevator came to a stop, Light pressed another button so the elevator doors would stay closed. Then Light skidded to the floor while he tried to calm down. He had to access the situation and fully recognize what it all meant. But one thought continued to cloud Light's mind; the fact that he was Kira, a mass murderer.

"Light-kun! Are you okay?! What's going on?!-" Misa's voice screeched from the cell phone which laid on the floor.

_Misa must be the second Kira, that's the only way she would know what I am- A MASS MURDERER._ That fact stung at Light once again.

"Light-kun, please talk to Misa! What's wrong?!" Misa paused for awhile then suggested, "Did-Did you discard your memory of being Kira again?"

_Again? Of course, I-Kira must have done this before. Misa can probably explain everything to me…unlike L who just lied to my face._ _I have to know. I need to know._ Light picked up the cell phone, "Misa…how many times have I discarded my memories of being Kira?"

Misa sounded relieved that Light had answered the phone, "You've done it twice, not including whether or not you have your memories now. Light-kun, do you remember-?"

"No," Light admitted while he rested his head against the wall.

"Okay, Misa will help you," she happily declared, "Misa will give all of your memories back and you can return to being Kira-"

"NO!" Light blurted out in a panic.

Misa sounded surprised, "Oh, you're just unsure of what you want. Trust Misa, you want back your memories and you want to continue purifying the world. After all, the 'Perfect World' is your vision."

Light felt sick to his stomach. Flashes of Arik's twisted ranting of the 'Perfect World' played through Light's mind. Light shakily stated, "You sound like the New Kira."

"Misa does? Misa doesn't think so," she indignantly claimed, "The New Kira was just a cheap imitation of you. You're a way better Kira. You're going to purify the world of all the undesirable people and rule as God. And you'll do a much better job doing it than the New Kira ever could-"

Light franticly hurled the cell phone at the wall. The cell phone actually broke into two pieces as it scattered on the floor. Then Light held his head in his hands and curled up with his knees bent in front of him. Light could hear his heart pounding as his body anxiously shook.

_Not only am I Kira but I'm the same as Arik!_ Light angrily banged the back of his head against the wall behind him. _As Kira, I had all the same goals as Arik._ Light self-loathingly rammed the back of his head into the wall again. _That bastard, that EVIL bastard was imitating ME?! _

"Damn it!!" Light used all his strength to smash his head against the wall. His act of self-hatred caused everything to look spotted. Light almost wished that he gave himself a concussion. He definitely felt that he deserved it.

_I'm a mass murderer…and L lied to me about it. L was actually aiding me, the killer. How the hell could L justify something like that?! What was he thinking?! If anyone ever found out that L lied for me…L would be labeled as my accomplice. L would be executed because of me! L, you IDIOT! _Light abruptly stood up and exited the elevator.

_L will NOT go down with me! I won't let him! I need to get far away from here, away from L._ Light hurried out of the office building and headed down the street. Then Light aimlessly walked toward an entrance to an underground subway. Light didn't even know what his destination was. He just knew that he had to get away for awhile and be alone. _L will probably find me anyway, knowing him. _

Light boarded a subway train then sat down in an empty seat. Next Light spotted a newspaper beside him and he nearly gasped. On the front page of the newspaper, there was an announcement of mass burial ground for all the victims of Kira.

Hesitantly, Light picked up the newspaper and read through the announcement. The mass burial ground would have the criminal and the law enforcement victims separated for the sake of the families. Also there was controversy over whether or not Kira would kill everyone who visited the burial ground. So there were warnings against visitation and no pictures of the burial ground shown in the newspaper.

Light found the address of the mass burial site and solemnly memorized it.

_How dare he hang up on Misa-Misa! _Misa kept dialing Light's cell phone number but she didn't even get an answering machine. Then she hurried across her apartment to the kitchen. Misa found Light's family's home phone number on a counter and hastily dialed the number.

"Hello?" Sayu's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, its Misa," Misa immediately asked, "Is Light there?"

"Uh, no." Sayu sounded nervous, "Why are you trying to find him?"

Misa complained, "Well, he and Misa were having a very important talk then he hang up on Misa! It was so rude-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did he break up with you?"

"WHAT?!" Misa shrieked into the phone, "W-Why would you say that?!"

Sayu gasped, "Oh, God. You mean Light didn't tell you? I'm so sorry. Forget that I said anything-"

Misa demanded, "Why would Light break up with Misa?! What has Misa done wrong?!"

"Nothing," Sayu insisted, "Please, Misa don't blame yourself. You're a great model and I'm sure that you can find a really nice straight guy."

After a long pause, Misa just laughed from disbelief, "Light-kun _is_ straight."

"…No, he's not." Sayu claimed with a serious tone.

Misa blinked a couple of times and stood completely still. Then she replied sternly, "Misa needs to talk to Light-kun. Where is Light-kun?"

"Uh…Misa, are you okay?"

"Where is Light?!" Misa shouted crazily.

"I don't know. Please calm down," Sayu pleaded.

"When is he coming home? Misa will come and wait for him," Misa determinedly declared.

"Light doesn't live here anymore."

"Then where does he live?!"

"It'll only upset you-"

"Misa doesn't care! Tell Misa NOW!" Misa hysterically ordered.

"Light lives with another man named Ryuzaki," Sayu explained.

Misa burst into an insane laughter, "No, no, you're wrong. Light hates Ryuzaki. Hell will freeze over before Light will ever be with him."

"Really? It sure didn't seem that way when I saw Ryuzaki pinning Light to a table. Or when I found out that they're sleeping together…" Sayu reaffirmed the harsh truth, "Misa, I'm sorry but Light's with Ryuzaki now."

"NO! This is a mistake! Ryuzaki must have chained himself to Light again, that's probably why they live together-!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But there was no chain. Light is happy with Ryuzaki, Light wants to live with him," Sayu straightforwardly claimed.

_No, no, no, NO!_ Misa furiously hit the counter with her fist._ Light would never do this to Misa! At least not the real Light, Kira._ She irrationally decided. _That's it! Light is just confused and this is all L's fault! Yes, it's all L's fault! L will pay! L is taking advantage of poor Light when he doesn't remember who he really is! _

"Misa, are you okay? I'm worried about you," Sayu fearfully claimed.

"What is Ryuzaki's address?" Misa emotionlessly asked.

Sayu paused then explained, "I can't tell you that. My father made me promise not to tell Ryuzaki's address to anybody."

_L must pay. Misa has to save her Light. Misa has to return Light into being Kira. If Misa can't do this…_"Misa will die. Tell Misa or she will die," Misa coldly proclaimed.

"W-What?! Misa you can't! You have so much going for you! So what if my brother doesn't want to be with you anymore! Life goes on, Misa-!"

"Not without Light," Misa cruelly manipulated the younger girl, "Without Light, Misa will die. Misa only wants the address so she can talk to her Light just one last time. If Misa can't, she should die right now."

"Oh, God, fine! Fine, I'll tell you! Just don't anything reckless Misa please," Sayu sounded so upset and worried.

"The address," Misa reminded the emotionally distraught girl. Then Sayu reluctantly began to say Ryuzaki's address over the phone.

_At this rate, Light is bound to figure out the truth. _L aimlessly skimmed through files as if he was actually working on the computer. The Death God, Reficul hovered behind L, watching him. Meanwhile the oblivious investigation team steadily searched through evidence behind him. Of course, L had already rid that evidence of anything incriminating to Light.

Mr. Yagami walked toward L and stood beside him, "Ryuzaki, can you tell me what is going on with Light? Why did Light ask you if he was Kira?"

"Light-kun is very confused right now. When we were in Arik's base, Arik severely drugged Light. So now Light can not remember several accounts and he's trying to fill in the gaps. Light is also trying to somehow explain in his mind why Arik drugged and abused him," L sullenly concluded, "But the sad truth is maniacs like Arik don't always have logical reasons. They can hurt innocent people just because it brings them pleasure. Light has to realize that he was in no way deserving of any of Arik's abuse."

Reficul snickered as he congratulated L, "You're a pretty good liar, Lawliet."

Mr. Yagami nodded, obviously believing L's excuse. Then a sound of a phone ringing came from Mr. Yagami's pocket.

"Excuse me," Mr. Yagami took out his cell phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

The expression on Mr. Yagami's face turned from casual to surprise. Mr. Yagami handed the cell phone to L, "It's Sayu. She wants to talk to you."

L held the phone to his ear, "What is it, Sayu?"

Sayu's voice sounded panicky, "Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry! I-I gave away your home address to Misa. I know that I wasn't supposed to but-but Misa was going crazy. She was threatening suicide if I didn't tell her! I'm so sorry-!"

"Why did Misa want to know my address?" L quickly asked.

"Well, Misa said that she called Light but Light hung up on her. Then I just assumed that Light broke up with her. And I told her about you and Light… I'm soo sorry!"

_Misa called Light!_ L quickly recognized the consequences of that. _Misa must have told Light the truth. If Light had hung up on her, there's a good chance that he did that out of panic. Most likely, Light knows that he's Kira now. But since Misa is searching for him that means Light still doesn't have any memory of being Kira… This is not good. _

Sayu was still pleading over the phone, "Please forgive me, Ryuzaki. I know that I screwed up. Misa was so persistent and when she started acting all suicidal… I just didn't know what to do."

"Its okay, Sayu. You did the right thing by calling me immediately. Light and I will stay away from the mansion for awhile and everything will be fine. You acted appropriately, thank you." L handed the cell phone back to Mr. Yagami.

L announced as he stood up, "Everyone take the rest of the day off."

The investigation team seemed surprised while L hastily headed toward the exit. _I have to find Light as quickly as possible. There's no telling how he'll react to all of this. _

Before L reached the exit, Matsuda grabbed his arm, "Ryuzaki, what's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned-" L glanced over and spotted a newspaper in Matsuda's other hand, which had 'Kira' on the headline.

"Let me see that," L snatched away the newspaper and skimmed through it. _Chances are that Light would feel guilty. And if Light has seen this newspaper…_

"Thank you," L tossed the newspaper back at Matsuda then left the workroom.

After the subway train ride, Light walked down a paved street toward the entrance of the mass burial site for Kira victims. There was a tall fence all around cemetery so the traveling public could not see it. Light stood in front of the solid gate and waited for an employee to come.

A cemetery worker came out of a booth by the gate and formally asked, "Are you over eighteen and are aware of the dangers of visitation?"

"Yes," Light decisively agreed.

"Alright then. We have your consent recorded so you can't sue us," the cemetery worker pressed a button which opened the gate.

Light kept his head down as he passed through the gate. Then Light slowly forced himself to raise his head. Light gasped in complete shock. He didn't expect this many graves. The sheer, countless amount was overwhelming.

As far as the eye could see, there was row after row of white tombstones. In the distance, the tombstones only resembled white dots. Light fell to his knees as his body trembled. Then Light heard the sound of someone crying. Light turned his head to see a woman sobbing over a grave. In another row, there was another group of mourning people and near them, another group. Light even spotted a couple tirelessly searching through the graves for the name of their loved one.

_I'm responsible for all of this. This is the extent of my crimes…_ Something in Light's mind just snapped. Suddenly, Light started pounding his fists into the ground as he cursed and shouted wildly.

Then a cemetery employee covered Light's mouth with a hand. Light still continued to scream, completely losing any sense of reality.

"Whoa, kid. Calm down," the employee who was an older middle-aged man advised.

Light actually stopped screaming but now his eyes were watering. _I did all of this. I murdered all these people! What kind of sick, evil bastard am I?! _

"Come with me. You're scaring the other visitors," the concerned employee stood up while he also pulled up Light. The employee led Light into a small building, which was most likely the employee's office.

"Here, sit down. What's your name, kid?" The fatherly employee led Light over to a couch.

Light sat down and kept his head tilted down, "Light."

"Are you okay, Light? Kira must have really affected you negatively," the older man sat in an office chair.

"Yes…he did," Light couldn't look at the ignorant man in the eyes.

"I know that losing loved ones is hard. Hopefully, that bastard, Kira is executed one day for this."

Light forced himself to nod as his body shook.

The oblivious man continued, "Kira truly is evil. The most disgusting and vile killer that this world has ever known. That twisted son of a bitch has the audacity to claim that he's God. And that's he's going to make some 'Perfect World.' That Kira is one insane, hypocritical-"

"I KNOW," Light covered his ears as he placed his bent knees in front of himself.

The employee sympathetically recommended, "I can tell that seeing the burial site was torture for you. If it's too painful for you, you should try to stay away from this place. Try to forget and live normally."

"I'm through with forgetting," Light angrily told himself. _I had no right to forget. My victims' families will never forget. I have no right to. _

The older man sighed then stood up, "Well, I hope that you can live with that. Just leave when you're ready." The employee left the office.

L walked through the gate and scanned the mass burial site of Kira victims. _If Light really came here, he did it to punish himself._ L strolled passed a row of graves and groups of people in mourning. After L searched for awhile, he still didn't spot Light.

Then L headed toward an employee, "I'm looking for a young man named Light Yagami. Is there some way to tell whether or not he came here?"

The employee nodded, "Yeah, he's in my office."

L felt a wave of relief, "Okay. Can I see him?"

"Sure. Follow me," the employee led L over toward a small building as he explained, "In all of my time working here, I've never seen anyone freak out like that kid did. That kid was pounding on the ground, screaming and he kind of scared the other people around him."

"I'm sorry for any problems that Light may have caused." _Light definitely knows that he's Kira. The guilt must be overwhelming him. Hopefully, I can get Light to trust me enough to let me take him out of here. _L braced himself for anything then entered the office.

L spotted Light sitting on a couch, in the dark. After first Light had his face hidden and his knees bent in front of him. Then Light lifted his head and gazed up at L.

Light silently watched L. But just from the look in Light's eyes, L could tell that Light was feeling awful. L made a few steps toward Light.

"How could you do this?" Light's tone actually didn't sound too furious.

L sighed, "Light, I know that lying to you wasn't the right thing to do-"

"I'm not talking about that," Light interrupted him.

_What?_ L stood still and stared at Light, unsure of he meant.

Light glared at him, "I'm not stupid. I understand why you lied and I don't blame you for that. But…damn it, L. Don't you know what will happen if someone finds out that you covered for me?! You'll be fucking executed, L!!" Light emotionally shouted, "I'm already responsible for countless of deaths, DON'T MAKE ME RESPONSIBLE FOR YOURS!!"

Then Light tilted his head back down as his whole body trembled, "You fucking dumbass."

L gazed at Light in shock. _Light's not angry because I lied. He's angry because my lies could get me killed. _L couldn't help but smile.

Light glanced up at L, "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Because you love me," L's smile widened.

Light furiously snapped, "Yeah, a mass murderer loves you. You should really be proud. Didn't you see all of those graves?!"

L sat beside Light on the couch, "Light-kun, I know that you don't remember but you changed as Kira. When you were Kira, you realized what you were doing was wrong. The last person that you killed was Arik. Then after you killed Arik, you were about to kill yourself…"

Light intently focused on L with wide eyes.

L continued, "But I stopped you. I offered you another option and you took it. I told you that I would help you repent, make up for all the terrible things that you've done. But I also asked that you give up your memories of being Kira…because I didn't trust you."

"I wouldn't trust me either," Light gravely admitted.

"Light, I know that you came here to punish yourself. But that won't do anybody any good," L insisted.

"Yes, it will," Light stood up and declared, "I'm sure that the victim's families would appreciate it!"

"No matter how much you punish yourself, it will not bring the dead victims back," L wisely stated.

"But I still have to pay for what I've done!!" Light asserted as he stepped out of the office.

L quickly followed Light out and grabbed Light's arm, "Don't act irrationally."

"Oh, I'm sure that the kid can't help it," the employee walked up to them, "So kid, how are you doing?"

"There's something that I'd like to tell you," Light unexpectedly replied.

"Light," L jerked on Light's arm.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've heard lots of sad stories in this cemetery," the older middle-aged man pointed to the field of graves, "Even my own son is buried out there. He's one the criminal side too…"

The tearful man turned to face them, "I know how it feels. My son got into a gang then he was sent to jail for quite a few years. In jail, he-he changed, you know. He wanted to do good. And my son was about to be released in just two months…then Kira killed him."

"So, kid what's your story?" the kind employee asked.

Light looked seriously ill, he stepped back and shook his head. L wrapped an arm over Light's shoulder and steadied him.

L told the man with good intentions, "I'm sorry. Light's just not ready to talk about it."

"I understand," the employee nodded, "That bastard Kira can really screw some people up."

"Actually I believe that we give Kira power when we hate him," L explained as he looked into Light's eyes, "I think that the most important thing for us is to forgive Kira. Otherwise carrying around hatred of Kira will only continue to hurt us."

"Wow," the employee told L, "I've never thought of it that way. You're a smart young man."

"Thank you," L still gazed at Light, who seemed to be stunned. "Well, we need to be going now," L started leading Light away while the old man waved goodbye.

"You seriously meant that?" Light allowed L to lead him to a black car with tinted windows.

"Yes. You know that I was right," L opened the car door and mentioned for Light to get in the car.

Light complied and sat down then L sat beside him while closing the door. The chauffer began to drive the car away.

"So you're really fine with the fact that I'm Kira-?"

"You _were_ Kira. But you're not Kira anymore," L happily announced, "And you really love me?"

Light avoided eye contact and confessed, "Yes."

L blissfully leaned forward and kissed Light.

After the chauffer parked the car in front of the office building, Light and L stepped out. They walked hand in hand into the tall building while the sun set in the distance.

Light asked, "Why aren't we going back to your place?"

"Well, Misa forced Sayu to give her my address. So we should avoid the mansion for now," L strolled into the elevator with Light beside him.

Light looked worried, "Misa still wants to kill you. Most likely she only needs a face to kill. So wouldn't she be able to kill you right now?"

L solemnly nodded, "Yes, but Misa hardly ever acts on her own with consulting you. Her first priority is finding you because she wants you to become Kira again."

"True," Light agreed then the elevator came to a stop.

Light and L walked down the hall and entered the workroom. Light stepped back from surprise.

Misa sat in an office chair with a black, lacey dress on. She also held a Death Note and a pen in her lap. Misa glared at them with her red Death God eyes which were surrounded by heavy eyeliner.

Misa smirked, "You must have thought that Misa was stupid. Misa was expecting Sayu to warn you, Lawliet."

End of Chapter 31

I know, I know. I'm the cliffhanger Queen.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: I don't own Death Note or its awesome characters

A/N: I don't own Death Note. This is the last chapter so there can't be anymore cliffhangers, if that's a comfort to anyone. Thank you for staying with the story for so long. I honestly started this whole thing on a random whim and it's my first fan fic ever. So naturally I'm shocked and happy with the response. Thank you! Hope you all enjoy the ending! XD

Chapter 31: A New Beginning

L could hear the Death God's laughter echoing across the workroom. Reficul hovered by L's head with a smirk across his gaunt face.

Reficul taunted him, "You overlooked this possibility, didn't you, Lawliet?"

L ignored the Death God and kept staring forward along with Light. The setting sun shone through a window onto Misa, who sat in an office chair with an opened Death Note in her lap. Light managed to show a calm demeanor and even took a step away from L.

Misa glared at L, "Lawliet, Misa hasn't written down your name yet. But Misa will kill you unless you stay quiet and don't interfere."

Then the blonde Second Kira turned to Light, "Misa dropped by the mansion and Misa spoke to people who knew about you and L." Misa's eyes watered, "How could you do this to Misa?!"

Light sighed and crossed his arms as if he was annoyed, "Misa, Sayu filled your head with a bunch of rumors. None of that is true."

Misa broke out into tears, "Misa also spoke to Matsuda!!"

Now Light looked surprised. L knew that the situation had just gotten even more dangerous.

"Matsuda…told Misa the same things. At first, Misa told Matsuda that you already confessed to everything," Misa sounded disgusted, "Then Matsuda openly confirmed it so he could try to date Misa."

_Sadly, I can easily picture Matsuda doing that._ L believed her claim. Light also seemed to believe it since he stayed quiet.

Misa wiped at her teary eyes, "Its okay, Light. Misa knows that this must somehow be L's fault. Misa is going to save you and bring back God."

Then Misa grabbed onto a sheet of paper in her Death Note while L and Light nervously watched. Misa ripped out a piece of paper and held it up in the air.

She bribed, "Ryuk, bring this to Light and Misa will give you a big apple later."

Suddenly, L spotted the piece of paper floating in the air as it headed toward Light. Misa cautiously held onto the opened Death Note and a pen, in case Light tried something.

Reficul waved at the floating piece of paper. "I never thought that you'd turn out as a deliveryman for humans." After a pause, Reficul laughed, "Oh, come on. Ryuk, don't be like that."

L simply stared at the levitating piece of paper that supposedly Ryuk was carrying. Light had noticeably worried expression on his face as the Death Note paper came closer along with his memories. L wanted to somehow reassure Light that he wouldn't turn into some horrible, evil murderer once his memories of being Kira returned. But sadly, L wasn't so sure himself.

Soon Light accepted his fate and reluctantly held out a hand to grab the piece of paper. The piece of Death Note paper landed in Light's hand. Then Light quickly grasped it and placed it in his pocket with his head tilted down.

Misa shifted in her chair and hopefully called out, "Kira?"

"Yes," Light looked up at her with a smirk.

_Damn it. _L recognized that smirk from the night of Arik's murder. Suddenly, L felt doubtful because of _that_ smirk. _No, this is just an act. Most likely, Light will try to act like his old-self to gain Misa's trust. That's why…_ L couldn't take his eyes of Light's infamous smirk.

"Kira," Misa seemed relieved at first. Then she jealously claimed, "You hurt Misa. You lied to Misa and lived with L. How could you do this to Misa?! You promised Misa that we'd make the 'Perfect World' together! Yet you acted behind Misa's back!!"

"You're right, Misa." Light walked toward the hysterical killer, "I should have trusted you with the plan instead of hiding it from you."

"What plan?" Misa tightly clutched onto her Death Note.

Light held up his hands in a nonviolent gesture, "When the New Kira appeared, I had to temporarily postpone killing L because he had information that helped me find the New Kira." Light harshly announced, "I used L."

Hearing those words stung at L while Reficul snickered at his pain. _This is just an act. _L swore to himself again, even though there was no proof.

Light continued to explain, "Also the New Kira had the Death God eyes so he had an advantage over me. In order to survive, I allied myself with L. I purposely confessed to being Kira just to gain L's trust and his assistance when we were both captured by the New Kira. After I murdered the New Kira, I relinquished my memories and had L do all of the work for me."

Reficul obnoxiously laughed, "Sometimes you have to wonder when Kira's lying or telling the truth." L gazed forward and tried to ignore the Death God.

"L destroyed all the evidence that I was Kira just as I expected him to do," Light actually grinned, "Then the fool announced that I wasn't even a Kira suspect anymore. Misa, I did this because I knew that L was going to get evidence against me. So I tricked him, used him, and cleared my name by gaining L's trust."

Even if it was all just an act, hearing Light say that hurt just the same. L kept a dignified composure, even though he was in conflict with himself. After all, Light was a proven liar, a proven murderer, and a proven user of good people. L loved to believe that he was somehow an exception to all of this. Yet with Light, one could never be sure.

Light congratulated the Second Kira, "You've done well, Misa. I was waiting for you to come and give back my memories." 

Misa cheerfully stood up and wrapped her arms around Light, "Misa knew it! Misa knew that you were waiting for her!"

While Misa wasn't looking, L moved toward a computer.

Suddenly, Misa pulled away from Light and opened her Death Note, "Don't move, Lawliet! Its time for Misa and Light to kill L, isn't it? Misa will end this." Misa pressed the pen against the opened Death Note.

Light grabbed her hand, "Wait, Misa."

"Don't you want L dead?!" Misa frantically cried out.

"Of course, I do. But you're still a suspect for being the second Kira. There is video footage of you entering this building, right? If you kill L now, you will only incriminate yourself," Light insisted.

Misa nodded, "So how will Misa and her Light kill L?"

"I'll kill him," Light coldly gazed at L.

L almost cringed from the murderous look in Light's eyes. _This better be an act. _Reficul's incessant laughter only made things worse.

Light took the Death Note away from Misa, "Since I'm not a suspect anymore, I should kill L. Misa, I want you to leave this building then discard your Death Note."

Misa looked outraged, "What?! Why?!"

"After L's death, people will search through this building's surveillance camera footage. Once it's known that you entered this building, you will be questioned. And without your memories of this situation, you can pass any lie detector or any other form of interrogation," Light persuaded her.

"So you want Misa to discard her Death Note in order to protect her?" Misa trustingly smiled.

"Yes, now hurry. Leave here and discard your Death Note. I'll hang onto this," Light held onto Misa's Death Note and the pen, "After we get through this, there won't be anymore obstacles in our path to creating our 'Perfect World'."

Misa blissfully hugged Light then rushed out of the workroom. After Misa left the room, Light stood very still with his head tilted down. L also stayed still and watched him.

Reficul snickered, "I wonder what's going through Kira's mind. Is he actually considering whether or not to kill you?"

L didn't bother to reply to the Death God's taunts. Then Light set the Death Note down on a chair and took the piece of Death Note paper out of his pocket. Light tossed the piece of paper in the air then it landed back in his hand while his detached facial expression stayed the same. L realized that Light was testing if he had ownership of Misa's Death Note now, which he seemingly did.

Light slid the piece of Death Note paper back into the Death Note then turned around to face L. Light gave a weak smile, "Well, Misa's not a threat anymore."

L felt beyond relieved. Light _had_ just been acting the whole time. Yet L could tell that Light still looked deeply troubled, "Light-kun, are you-?"

"I…I need to think for awhile," Light solemnly gazed at the Death Note in his hands.

Then Light headed toward the door and exited the workroom. Out of concern, L immediately followed him. In silence, Light walked up the stairs to the building's roof while L followed. On the roof, there was some satellite dishes set up on the flat, concrete floor. The wind blew slightly as the last glimpse of the sun was setting.

Light stood by the railing with his back facing L. L headed toward Light to ask a question but then Light broke the silence.

"Sometimes I get caught up in my own lies," Light admitted, "I knew that I was lying to Misa, yet part of me seemed to actually believe it. When I started grinning and I talked about how I 'used' you, I received the same cruel enjoyment like when I tricked Arik then laughed as he died. If that makes any sense at all." Light seemed to be disturbed by his own actions.

L replied while being unfazed, "It's understandable. You will probably have some tendencies to act like a murderer since killing is something that you've actually gotten used to." L thankfully added, "But you didn't kill me, even if you felt some latent desire to do so."

"No!" Light faced L and declared, "I don't want to kill you at all. It's just when I get my hands on a Death Note… The power, it's just-" Light glared at the Death Note in his grasp, "Why the hell am I still holding onto this? Take it!" Light practically hurled the Death Note at L.

L caught the Death Note then noticed two Death Gods watching from a roof of another building. L realized that the other one beside Reficul must be Ryuk. L quickly returned his attention back to Light.

Light announced, "You can keep the Death Note as far away from me as you want. But I'm not discarding it."

L couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You want to remember what you've done as Kira? Why do you insist on punishing yourself?!"

"I'm not doing it as a punishment," Light grabbed a hold of the railing and looked out over the city, "When I couldn't remember being Kira, I thought that I must be as bad as Arik was. I didn't know how I changed as Kira and why. I need to remember so I'll know exactly why I changed my mind on the 'Perfect World' and why I did not take my chance to kill you."

Light released the railing, "Besides, I need my guilt. It'll keep me on track when I'm doing my best to repent." Then Light turned toward L, "And I will do everything I can to make up for what I've done. If I'm not going to be executed, I owe everyone at least that much."

L nodded in agreement then Light continued.

With a bitter smile, Light acknowledged "I've really done some terrible things. Ryuk even warned me that the Death Note would bring me nothing but misfortune. But I still want to remember because… Well, the Death Note actually didn't bring me just misfortune."

"What do you mean?" L inquired.

"Well, obviously," Light confessed, "It's how I met you. And also…I want to remember what you did for me. I want to remember your reaction when I admitted to being Kira. I want to remember why I lo-" Light abruptly stopped in his embarrassed way, "Anyway you get the point."

L already knew what Light was about say before he stopped. L grinned at the Ex-Kira.

Then Light concluded, "And if you don't trust me, I understand. I'm not exactly trustworthy. You can keep the Death Notes out of my sight for the rest of my life-"

L walked up to the railing, beside Light. Then L confidently placed the Death Note in Light's hand. Light looked at L in shock.

"I see no reason to hide this from you. I trust you," L smiled, "Of course, I don't suggest using it-"

Light flung his arms around L's neck and hugged him. Then Light happily gazed up at L. At the same time, L and Light leaned forward and kissed.

One Year Later…

Suzette grudgingly placed on her nicotine patch. Ever since she started working at the newly repaired orphanage, she was forced to give up her deadly habit. Supposedly smoking in front of the orphans wasn't exactly 'child friendly'. Suzette walked through the newly tiled room. L and Light's detective work had paid for all of the repairs. Since Light helped out so much, he had to be given a letter. With the letter L already taken, Light Yagami became known as Y over the world.

Once Suzette entered the kitchen, she snatched a newspaper away from a yellow-haired boy who wore all black.

"Hey," the boy with shoulder-length yellow hair snapped at her.

"Chill out, Mello. Have a chocolate bar or something," Suzette sat next to the fuming, young genius at the table.

"You ate my last chocolate bar," Mello growled at her.

"Oh, heh. Sucks to be you," Suzette uncaringly skimmed through the British newspaper, "What are you doing here alone anyway? Why don't go play with Near or something?"

"I hate Near!" Mello angrily reminded her for the thousandth time.

Then a white-haired boy entered the kitchen with his pajamas still on. Near opened a cabinet and took out a box which had advanced puzzle pieces inside. Then Near turned to silently leave the room.

Suzette pointed at the white-haired genius, "See, Near is going to go play. Why don't you go and play with him."

"For the lasting fucking time, I HATE NEAR!!" Mello shouted at her.

Near didn't even acknowledge Mello's temper tantrum and left the room with his puzzle.

Suzette scolded Mello, "Now why did you go off and do that for?! You seriously need to chill out, Mello! Or I'm putting you on Ritalin, I swear to God!"

Mello furiously exited the kitchen while Suzette continued to look through the newspaper. Then Suzette smirked once she spotted an important news article. On the headline, it read: The Kira Case Closed Indefinitely. Since Kira stopped killing abruptly and did not continue for about a year, there was no new evidence to help find the killer. Supposedly L's credibility took a blow. But with all the other cases that the L & Y Investigations had solved, it wasn't exactly hurting business.

_You lucky son of a bitch. You actually pulled it off._ Suzette snickered to herself.

Unexpectedly, another orphan entered the kitchen with a pile of mail, "Suzette, you got mail."

"I did?" Suzette reached over and took the envelope which was addressed to her. For a return address it only listed the letters L & Y. _Lawliet and Light sent me something. _

Suzette curiously opened the envelope and pulled out a card, "Well, about time!"

She excitedly skimmed through the card. Then Suzette happily stood up with the invitation in her hand.

Suzette rushed out of the kitchen and called out, "Mello, Near, pack your shit! We're going to a wedding!"

The End

A/N: Oh my God! It's finally over! This story consumed my life for soooo long. Especially since I had to write some every single day in order to do the fairly quick updates. Now the stress is over. YAY!! But really thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I've read all of the reviews at least a dozen times. And any reviews for my Bitter-Sweet Last chapter will be greatly appreciated. BYE BYE! 


End file.
